Mr Monk Meets the Redeemer
by micheleNasser
Summary: Mr Monk gets on the wrong plane and arrives in Rio de Janeiro. Alone. Wait, is that Rio the last place Frank Nunn was? Is this the safe place where'law people'can find peace? Is Natalie coming on time to help Monk figure it out? Moderate M/N ship.
1. Prologue

_I do not own Mr. Monk or Natalie Teeger, nor Leland Stottlemeyer or Randy Disher. But I do own the ideas, and I need you to kindly review it to say if the ideas are just readable enough._

**Mr. Monk Meets the Redeemer**.

PROLOGUE I

Monk stepped out of the taxi, shrugging his shoulders and cocking his head to the right, visibly concerned. He stood in front of the airport doors and motioned, indicating he wanted to return to the taxi. The dark night, and the cold wind of Frisco´s autumn evening pleaded with Monk to return to his own home for his pajamas, his bed, and of course, Trudy's pillow.

Leland held Monk's arm tightly and looked seriously at his friend. "Monk, do not even think about it." Monk swallowed with difficultly, and looked at Natalie, his eyes begging for mercy.

"Hey, Mr. Monk! This will be great, I'm telling you!" Natalie held Monk's arm.

"And Dr Bell gave you those magical tablets to help you sleep, right? They are "less harmful" than _Dioxinyl_. It'll just make you relax and rest. Then, when you awake, you'll be in London! Yeah! " Natalie rattled on, trying to cheer up Monk.

"Y-eah," repeated Monk, discouraged and dreading what was about to come.

Randy followed the three of them, pushing the cart with their luggage in it. He was very excited because his "wallet girlfriend" would be in London for a fashion contest. He chose this as the perfect occasion to officially introduce her to the Captain and Monk. And yes, to Natalie too...

"Isn't this great?" Natalie repeated to Monk, looking animatedly through a sightseeing guide about London. "See, The London Bridge, Tate Gallery, Big Ben ..."

"Natalie, we are going to a Law Enforcement Convention. Your boss might even receive a commendation! We are not on vacation, we are representing the SFPD!" Leland said sternly, as he approached the check-in counter.

"Yes, but we have a whole day free! There are just over 10 hours of flight time, the convention will take place the day after tomorrow, so we will have plenty of time to look around. At least, we can ride a double-deck bus, right, Mr. Monk?" She rubbed Monk's arm excitedly.

"Just over 10 hours ...why not exactly 10 hours? …Ahh...no… why not _no_ hours?? Why not just... not go? No hours at all?" complained Monk.

"C'mon, Mr. Monk. You'll thank me later!" Natalie said, handing their tickets to the attendant.

Monk touched his eyebrow with his index finger, then he wiped some sweat drops from his forehead. "The planes… they are... very big. Very large. Very heavy. How can they leave the ground? " began Monk, pacing back and forth, not realizing he was calling the attention of the airport security to his odd behavior.

"Natalie, I think Monk needs you," Leland spoke quietly while lowering the leaflet Natalie was looking at and indicating with his head to the two security guards that were watching Monk with concern.

"Madam, is everything all right?" The flight commissioner asked, referring to a now almost panicked Monk, who was speaking to himself while struggling with his handkerchief, trying to open it to efficiently dry his forehead.

"Hey, Mr. Monk, don't worry. Everything will be fine". Natalie took the handkerchief and dried Mr. Monk's forehead. He calmed down a bit, and looked at Natalie with terror in his eyes.

Natalie folded the handkerchief and gave it back to him. Then she calmly handed him his ticket and boarding pass. After that she started to look around in her purse for the pill bottle. Together, they headed to the gate.

"Mr. Monk, here, take one," Natalie offered the pills to him along with a bottle of Summit Creek. "One is enough, Dr Bell warned."

Monk, taking the bottle, gave a nervous smile to Natalie. The pair, nervous boss and confident assistant, kept walking just following Leland and Randy through the terminal. Monk went though the metal detector with no problem, as did Natalie, but she stopped a bit to show the contents of her bag to the security officer.

Monk opened the bottle of water and took the pills. _Two pills, at once.  
_

Natalie reached for him, putting her hand on his arm and they walked to the gate. Monk gave the bottle back to Natalie, as he finished off the water. Natalie winked at him, taking back the pills.

Ten minutes later, Monk, Natalie and Leland were seated at the gate, waiting for their flight to be called. Leland was relaxing in his chair, with both hands entwined behind his head and his legs stretched in front of him, eyes closed. Natalie was reading a magazine about London, with a lot of pictures and city tours options, while Monk was trying to keep his mind busy counting and re-counting the black spots on the carpet.

It was a light grey carpet, with black round spots on it. As Natalie would not allow him to stand up, he could only see part of the carpet from where he was seated, which made him feel more uncomfortable. There wasn't an even number of spots around them. He counted 159 spots, not including bubble-gum globs and other stains. He dared not imagine what they were.

Bending his head to see more clearly below the row of chairs opposite them, Monk was still counting spots when Randy joined them, carrying a bag full of tax-free stuff and sipping a large cup of Pepsi.

"Hey, duty free shops are the best part of plane travel, don´tcha think, Monk?" He sat down beside Monk.

Monk slowly raised his head until it was level with Randy's cup, then grimaced at Randy and turned to Natalie: "Nat... Natalie, I have to ... to go to the…" Natalie understood what Monk meant when he looked at the empty bottle of Summit Creek in his hands.

"Are you sure? Can't you hold it a bit until we get into the plane?" She interrupted him.

"No, no, you do not understand, Natalie. I took the sedatives...I am afraid of getting _way_ too relaxed, before ….uh….boarding. You know I don't want to go, but I _have_ to..." Monk stood up stumbling a bit.

Natalie stood up also, but Monk told her, "No, no, you stay here. It won't take long. Be right back."

"Be right back? Are you trying to fool me, Mr. Monk? Are you trying to run away, again? C'mon, we don't have cleaning stuff here, It _will_ take too long. It's a public toilet, aren't you…"

"Natalie! You're making it sounds worse then it already is. Told ya, be right back. Trust me, _I'll be right back_." and Monk walked towards the toilet.

Natalie became a little concerned, because the last words out of Monk's mouth were garbled, as if he was drunk. As the speaker called for boarding passengers, Monk stopped, and without turning to Natalie, he pointed up, showing he was aware of the call. Natalie still looking at him, sighed, and then headed to the boarding gate, together with Leland and Randy.

Inside the plane, Natalie took the window seat, leaving the aisle one for Monk. She looked with concern at her wrist watch. Monk had not returned yet. Leland and Randy were seated two rows ahead of them. Natalie looked again at the clock when the flight attendant began to pass out pillows and blankets to the passengers in their seats.

Monk, hearing the last boarding call, remembered that he should turn around and aim in the direction of the people in airline uniforms over at the counter. How long did he just stand there? Where was he trying to go? He could not remember, so he turned back and walked over to the smiley uniformed people.

Monk handed his ticket to one attendant, who quickly checked it and immediately grabbed Monk's arm. She rushed him through the door and down the boarding corridor. He was late for boarding! She was able to put him on the plane shortly before they started to close the door. Monk thanked the flight attendant, and sat, after stumbling a little, in the first available seat, next to the door. Almost unconsciously, he fastened his seatbelt and heard, far away, the door being locked. He thought briefly about looking for Natalie as his head tilted to one side, and he blanked out.

Natalie stood up quickly and started to rush forward to Leland, as she saw the doors close. However, the flight attendant prevented her from going further forward and with a stern look, sent her back to her seat, reminding her to fasten her seatbelt. In despair, Natalie told her that her boss has not yet embarked, he must still be boarding. But the attendant assured her that all passengers had embarked. She said that she had personally checked the list:

"Your boss could have taken another seat, so as soon as the plane takes off, you can look for him, okay?"

"Uhhohhh," sighed Natalie sitting reluctantly, while stretching her neck to search for Monk.

She calmed down when finally spotted Monk seated a little ways ahead, in the aisle seat next to Leland. Definitely it was Monk, with his dark-brown suit and his short curly black hair. She gave a smile of relief when she saw him grabbing the arm of the seat, as the plane began to move. He moved his hand a little further back then, to hold the seat's arm with more confidence. That's when Natalie realized that something was wrong. Something was missing: the man had no ring finger.

The plane took off.

_Author´s note: I had to separate the Prologue in two sections, just because I have a huge problem: I keep writing and writing... Hopefully I have a great friend helping me through this: the intrepid Kathy Hurst, who among cardboard boxes of packed households, whipped cream cans and frozen meatballs found energy and motivation enough to review and edit the story...Thanx, Kathy!_

_So, that´s pretty much the way the story will be told. Not too many dialogues, and (a bit) long chapters. Please, do review and tell me if this is ok enough for me to go on._


	2. Prologue II

_I do not own Monk nor his best friends. And this is the smallest chapter you may find in this story...please, review._

**Prologue II**

10 hours later 

"Sir, sir, wake up sir. We've landed already." The flight attendant gently shook Monk's shoulder. He opened his eyes with some difficulty, feeling a little dizzy. He rubbed his face, blinking twice, and saw the flight attendant standing in the aisle, next to him. Monk looked around to see if Natalie was close by, and felt a sharp pain in the neck. Lifting his hand to the back of his neck, and he grimaced at the flight attendant.

"Yes, sir, you've been sleeping since we left San Francisco. Your neck must be killing you," she joked sympathetically.

Rising from his seat, Monk stumbled a bit, spinning the neck from one side to another, stretching it up and down. He gave a look around and noticed that all of the passengers had already disembarked. Monk gave a smile of relief to the young attendant as he was sure that the plane has really landed.

"Did you have any hand luggage to take, or any coat with you, sir?"

"No, no, my assistant has it, she already took it." Monk said at the door, felling warm air coming from outside the plane. "I'm sure she's waiting for me by the gate, thank you." Monk headed down the corridor.

He was a bit dizzy, with a very dry mouth, and he could not understand why his friends had left him alone on the plane. At least Natalie should have been there beside him, waiting for him to wake up. He was dying for a good sip of Summit Creek, and absorbed in these thoughts, almost at the end of the ramp, Monk suddenly focused on the repeating announcement: "Welcome to Rio de Janeiro!"


	3. Chapter 1

_Unfortunatelly I do not own Monk, nor his collegues. Want to to thanx Kathy for her nice help, and pleed for your reviews..._

_**--**_

**MR. MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 1**

**London – Heathrow Airport, 10AM. **

Panicking, Natalie rushed off the plane. Carelessly, she pushed between people while making her way up the ramp. Leland and Randy followed her, staying close by.

When they reached the gate, Natalie looked around desperately trying to spot Monk, but there were too many people, and Heathrow Airport is one of the biggest in the world. So she stepped up on a bench and tried to see over the crowd, but all she could see is people staring open-mouthed at her.

"Randy, please go get our luggage. And don't forget Monk's. Meet us downstairs, at the ticket counter, okay? I gotta take care of this crazy lady here." Leland grabbed Natalie's arm and brought her down to the ground again.

"Ok, Captn', meet ya there." mumbled a worried Randy.

Leland held Natalie by the arm, to prevent her from going anywhere, while she struggled to get his hand off of her. "Natalie, wait. Calm down a bit, will ya? Focus, c'mon, we _all_ have to focus now. You're not _helping _by freaking out like this. Look, Monk is not here. No need to look for him here, okay? So calm down! " Leland spoke firmly, holding Natalie by both of her arms now.

"Oh God, oh God! I told that stubborn little flight attendant that he wasn't on the plane! I told her!" She voiced the last words out loud, as if it would take them back to before the departure.

"Natalie, I won't say this again. CALM DOWN!" Leland raised his eyebrows and looked her deep in the eyes, shaking her a bit. Natalie sighed, and lowered her head. "As I know Monk quite well, and as _you_ know him too, you've got to agree he's probably back there in San Francisco. I bet he is still there at the gate, waiting for us to go back to him. So now let's go to the ticket counter and see what they have for us, okay?"

"Alright. Sorry, Captain. I am so nervous, I'm not thinking clearly," Natalie breathed deeply. "Yes, you're probably right. He must be there of course! I hope he is still there." Natalie tried to convince herself that Monk was safe in San Francisco, repeating the last sentence over and over in her mind as they both walked to the counter.

Walking up to the counter, Natalie received a call on her cell phone. "Oh, it's Julie!" she said turning to Leland. "Hi Sweetie," Natalie spoke cheerfully, trying not to give away her feelings of panic through the tone of her voice. Leland waited beside Natalie in line while two talkative and clearly lost women in front of them were arguing with the ticket agent.

"Mr. Monk what?" asked Natalie on the phone, loudly enough to call Leland's attention. "…Oh my God! Are you sure, Julie? Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know you're a responsible 16 year old. I am sorry, I am so worried…. Sorry, sweetie. So, what did he say? Wait… Wait a minute, Sweetie. Let me write it down." Natalie signed to Leland, who was now beside her, for something to write with. Very concerned, Leland handed her a blue ballpoint pen from his pocket, and she began to write a long telephone number on the back of a 'Welcome to London" leaflet. Randy approached them pulling an enormous trolley filled entirely to the brim with their luggage.

"What's going on?" he asked Leland. The Captain just nodded, chewing on a toothpick and walking back and forth.

"Yes, I am okay thank you, Julie. I will call you back soon, Honey. Don't worry, okay? I love you too. Yes, yes… I will send you a postcard from Rio, okay? By-ye," finished Natalie, looking speechlessly at her two astonished friends.

"You just said Rio? Rio, like in Rio de Janeiro?" exclaimed Randy with his eyes wide open.

"I still do not believe it! Mr. Monk is in Rio de Janeiro!" said Natalie, continuing to look at her cell phone.

"What?" demanded Leland. "And what has Julie to do with all of this?"

Natalie took a deep breath, and tried to avoid the tears which were ready to come. It was in vain; the guilt she felt was too strong to be held in. All that pent up emotion found its way out through her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, exposing a fragile Natalie to Leland and Randy.

"Hey, hey. Come here, Natalie." Leland put his arm around Natalie's shoulder and pulled her gently towards a bench. He sat there with her, while Randy stood helplessly in front of them, holding out a napkin.

"Thanks, Randy," Natalie quietly refused it, while taking a wipe from her purse. She wiped her face, holding it there for a brief silent moment, during which she struggled to get her feelings under control. After she had succeeded in hiding them again, she explained, "Julie gave me the phone number of Rio de Janeiro's Airport Foreign Affairs Office. An Agent named Gilbert called her, saying that they found a crying man at the gate there. They could not get any information from him, as he would not let anybody to touch him, or get close to him."

Natalie shivered a little and continued, "But he wrote one phone number on a paper together with a name - my name, and handed it to them. They called me, but my phone was out of the service area. Then they tried to talk to him again, and he only handed over another phone number to them. It was Julie's cell number, thank God. "

"What the hell is he doing there? How could he get on the wrong airplane anyway? Where is he now?" vented Leland.

"Wow! Rio de Janeiro!" Randy said wonderingly, with a smile on his face, nodding his head repeatedly.

"Randy! Just go….. go get some water," commanded Leland.

"Yep! Si señor! Señor…sir!" said Randy in a lousy Spanish accent.

"Okay, Natalie. Let's call them and see what they have for us, right? So, where's the phone number?" Leland resigned himself to handling the situation calmly.


	4. Chapter 2

_I have to remind you and me I unfortunately do not own the main charachters. But I am allowed to play with them a bit...hope you like it enough to post your comments on it...Please, review._

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH2**

**Rio de Janeiro – Santos Dumont Airport, 7AM**.

Agent Gilbert, looking frazzled and like he needed another cup of coffee was sitting in his leather chair. He was dressed in dark grey trousers and a white short-sleeved shirt, black seat belt matching his shiny black shoes. He was in his late thirties, with black short curly hair and big oval shaped brown eyes behind round metal glasses. His skin had the tropical sun on it, and he was perfectly shaved. Despite the hot weather, he looked cool and presented an interesting figure. On his left thumb, he wore a large silver ring. He was staring out his office window, paying attention to the movement in front of the big terminal window, when he received a call.

"É de Londres, um homem chamado Leland Stotllemeyer, Gilbert."

"Tá bom, pode passar" said Gilbert to his assistant.

"Hello, this is Gilbert, may I help you?"

"Uh, hello, Gilbert. This is Leland Stottlemeyer, Captain, San Francisco Police Department. I am looking for a missing friend, Adrian Monk. I heard that you have some news about him."

"Well, you could be right, Mr. Stottlemeyer, but before I say something to you, I have to check some information first. I hope you understand we have these procedures to follow, as you might have it also at your working place, sir. So, can you describe him please? What does your missing friend look like?

Stottlemeyer groaned a bit, then started, "Well, I am quite sure I don't need to say much about Monk to you. He is probably trying to clean the whole airport there, if he hasn't arranged the stuff at your office yet….Well, he's around 5'8" tall… he has dark curly short hair… he's wearing a brown suit… and he's probably scared to death…"

"You don't need to say anything more, Mr. Stottlemeyer," said Gilbert, looking at Monk by the window. "Yes, yes, he's here, Mr. Stottlemeyer. Actually he's not in here with us at the moment. He's out in the terminal, by the windows. At first we thought he was just looking at the airplanes out on the runaway, and crying because he was missing someone that had just departed."

Shifting his weight unhappily, Gilbert continued, "But then he took a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and started to clean the windows. He scared people by yelling at anyone that tried to get close to the windows. We were all just a bit afraid of him, and weren't sure if he would let us approach him. Finally, an agent touched his shoulder to get his attention, and he started to cry louder. He has been asking for wipes, continuously. What is this wipes? I am glad you called us, because if nobody had called us soon, we planned to ask the police to take him to some institution."

"Well….I am not so sure this is good news, but anyway….Can you try to get him to come to the phone? Tell him it's Leland and he will come for sure."

"Ok, Mr. Stottlemeyer. Just hold on a second. I will talk to him." Gilbert opened the office's door, and without leaving the room, called to Monk, who was still trying to clean spots on the window.

"Excuse me, Mr. Monk? Are you Adrian Monk?" he called.

Monk turned around slowly, with a slight smile under his terrified and red eyes.

"Yes, you have a name now," whispered Gilbert to himself. Then more loudly, "So, Mr. Monk, I have a friend of yours here on the phone. He says his name is Leland. Do you know him?"

"Leland?" Monk spoke to himself. "Leland!" repeated Monk, while starting to run towards Gilbert. "I know Leland! Where's Leland?" Monk stopped in front of Gilbert, smiling happily.

"He's over there" answered Gilbert smiling kindly at Monk's childish behavior, and pointing to the phone at the desk. Monk squeezed himself between Gilbert and the door frame, avoiding touching either of them, and grabbed the phone with his handkerchief in his hand.

Without touching it to his ear, he cried, "Leland! I know you! Is that you, Leland?"

"Hey, pal! Yes, it's me! Good to hear you, Monk!" cheered the Captain.

"Is Natalie there?" asked Monk, and Leland could hear by his voice that he was smiling.

"Yes, she's here." Leland turned to look at Natalie surrounded by the busy airport crowd.

"Put her on the phone, please." pleaded Monk.

"Okay," responded Leland. "He wants to talk to you." The Captain handed the phone to Natalie, with a confident smile.

Natalie took the phone and her voice wavered a bit as she spoke quietly, "Hi, Mr. Monk!" She was unprepared for the blast.

"What were you thinking of when you gave me that poison and left me to die alone in that horrible airplane?" screamed Monk. "Is that what I pay you for? To kill me? So forget about your next month's paycheck, and the next next month's also. You are in debted to me for life! Do you hear me? For life! I did not die, and I won't. And even if I do die, I won't, Natalie. I will be forever at your side, asking for wipes. Forever, Natalie! Wipe, Natalie. WIPE!" Mr. Monk carried on hysterically.

Gilbert looked with astonishment at the man in front of him, ranting and raving at the phone, while on the other side of the Atlantic, Natalie just gaped at Leland, who was able to hear all the screams through the handset. Leland grabbed it from Natalie's hand. "Hey buddy, take it easy on her, okay? It wasn't her fault. It was nobody's fault. Forget about it, and let's figure out how we can get you out of there, okay? Let me talk to Gilbert again, and calm down."

"Leland, take me out of here, please." pleaded Monk, crying now. "It's hot….and full of…people….with shorts….skirts…..and sandals…and I can see their toes….it's hot, Leland. I am thirsty….. and the toes…. ," Monk dropped the handset, and walked to the office's worn couch with his head down. Gilbert took the phone as Monk collapsed onto the couch, laying his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. He kept mumbling over and over to himself, while Gilbert spoke to Capt. Stottlemeyer.

_Author notes:_

_Yes, it will have a mystery, and Natalie will be involved on it also. I cannot leave them apart from each other too long...And yes, we will have M/N moderate shipping! I cannot avoid it! They are really cute together... __But before that I want to allow Monk to explore (?) the beauties of Rio de Janeiro...and off course, you´re invited to join us in this trip too!_

_Many thanks for Kathy for editing the story to me and keeping encouraging me! _


	5. Chapter 3

_Roses are red,  
Green are the hills,  
Michele is writing  
All the way from Brazil.  
Daisies are white,  
Violets are blue,  
Please give some feedback,  
Review, please review!_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH4**

Heathrow Airport, 10.30AM

"Ok, Gilbert. I see…look, I need some time here to discuss it, and I will get back to you in one minute, ok? And please, hand Monk some wipes, you know, those humid tissues we use for babies…yeah, _lensush umidahsseedush_…yeah, sounds right. Uh, and he also needs a bottle of Summit Creek water, do you have it there? Really? Great! That should calm him down a bit… and tell him I will get back to you soon. Ok."

Leland hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and looked at Natalie, who was sipping some water that Randy had brought her.

"Here´s the thing," started Leland. "They are having a huge concert in Rio de Janeiro, a Rolling Stones Concert, at the beach tomorrow night and they are expecting around one point five million people there."

"Wow. Rolling Stones?? At the Beach? In Rio? Wow……lucky Monk!" exclaimed Randy, and noticing the furious looks he received from Leland and Natalie, he quickly tried not to show it. "Well, not lucky _lucky,_ you now…it's just a…never mind, Monk will never pay to see it."

"Actually it is a free concert, Randy. But I really believe Monk has some other important issues to deal right now, don't you think?"

"Oh... it's free?" He held a smile on his face for some seconds then as he realized what Leland said after that, he went "Oh…yes, yes, sorry. Never mind."

Randy drank his Pepsi to avoid further inappropriate comments. He was wandering if he would ever get that lucky, to be in Rio and see the Rolling Stones Concert at the beach for free.

"So, Natalie, we cannot get Monk out of there. Gilbert said that the airlines have had to reduce the flights flying out of Rio, to focus on bringing people in there. They can put Monk on a plane tomorrow night, but I don't think he will be able to handle being there alone that long. So, I am afraid the only solution is for you to get there as soon as you can."

"WOW!" Randy couldn't help himself again. "One point five million people, in a free concert...Uh, err, Captain, but you saw Monk was pretty upset with Natalie, and…"

"AND according to this Gilbert guy, it is around 10 hours from London to Rio. If you leave on the next plane, Natalie, you'll be there tonight." said Leland, cutting Randy off.

"Poor Mr. Monk…How will he make it - out there alone all this time. How…"

"Well…I am not fond of this plan either, Natalie. But Gilbert said he knows an interpreter that can take care of Monk. She is related to the owner of a big hotel there, the _Copacabana_ something, and she can check him in there for a day or two. Anyway, I believe it is the best solution. Actually it is the _only_ solution, Natalie."

"Oh…ok, let's do it," said Natalie.

Leland stood up, and patted Randy's shoulder. "Hey, Randy, we still have the Convention, and we still have a chance to meet your girlfriend, don't we?" said Leland, optimistically, while walking toward the ticket counter.

Back in Rio de Janeiro, Gilbert was observing Monk sipping two bottles of his favorite brand of water in a row, after he had desperately wiped his hands for around 5 minutes. After a brief moment of introspection, visibly refueled, Monk looked at Gilbert and started a conversation.

"Uh…Hello, hi, Mr...?"

"Gilbert, please, just call me Gilbert."

"Ok, Gilbert. I heard you were talking with Leland, and there is something about not having air tickets or…"

"Yes, Mr. Monk. We are having a problem here in Rio because we are going to have a huge rock concert at the beach, so the city is totally focused on welcoming people, not bidding farewell to them…I am sorry, but you will have to spend the night here, maybe even more than just one night."

Monk groaned and rolled his eyes. "Uhmm… by here you mean here at this office? I can't…no, I… I… Oh, God, I can't…"

"No, no, Mr. Monk." replied Gilbert. "I mean you have to stay in _this_ city. You know, we do have nice hotels here, with proper rooms, and clean linens...We even have Summit Creek, you noticed, right? And we do have roads, cars, houses, buildings…it's not a jungle out there, Mr. Monk. Brazil is not a jungle at all." finished Gilbert, sarcastically.

"Oohhh… every "out there" is a jungle, Gilbert. Believe me… I wish I was wrong… but I'm not!" Whimpered Monk.

A young woman entered Gilbert's office just at the moment Mr. Monk finished his sentence. She was around 5.4' tall, straight brown mid-length hair; she was wearing sunglasses on the top of her head; she had a short sleeved white shirt with the tail pulled out of her black trousers, and the outfit was completed with black leather sandals.

Her green eyes met Gilbert's one, as he promptly stood up. They kissed, and Gilbert proceeded to introduce her.

"Mr. Monk, this is Bianca, my fiancée, and she will take you to the Hotel. By the way, you're going to stay at Copacabana Palace. Her father owns it."

"Nice meeting you, sir," Bianca offered her hand to Monk.

Monk shook her hand, and immediately wiped it.

"Bianca, Mr. Monk has some problems with germs and other things, if I got it right from your friend," Gilbert looked to Monk for confirmation. Monk nodded.

"And I do believe you're in good hands, Mr. Monk. Your assistant will be here by nightfall, so until that time you're under Bianca's care." Gilbert finished, winking at Bianca.

The telephone rang. It was Leland, giving travel information to Gilbert. Both Bianca and Gilbert were at the phone, gathering the details and talking to Monk. Gilbert hung up, knowing Natalie would arrive in Rio that same night, considering the time gap, at 9pm approximately. And until then, Bianca would be taking care of Monk.

They excused themselves from Monk. Gilbert explained to his fiancée what Leland had told him about Monk's issues, politely in Portuguese to avoid any uncomfortable situation. Monk stood by the window, buttoning his jacket and looking outside the office. Bianca kissed Gilbert goodbye, and nicely asked Monk to follow her.

As soon as Gilbert was sure they were gone, he headed to the phone.

"Hi, it's Gilbert. Yes, it took me quite some time to get back to you, but I am pretty sure you will enjoy the news, _sir_. You won't believe it, but I guarantee that _he_ is here, in Rio."

"Who's here? Be more specific, Gilbert!" demanded the hoarse voice on the other end.

"Monk, _sir_. I just let my fiancée take him to the hotel."

"Are you making fun of me?" bursted the voice.

"No, _sir_, I wouldn't dare! But it gets better! Guess on which hotel he's staying at?"

"You got to be kidding me, kid! Don't say it's Copacabana Palace!"

"So I guess I don't have to say anything else, right, _sir_?"

They both laughed.

_Author´s note:_

_A friend wrote the top rhymes, to which I humble add:_

...and the hardest job at all

editing this story

it´s from Kathy, my U.S. pen-pal

to her all the glory!


	6. Chapter 4

_I just realized I made a mistake on the chapters numbers...the previous one should be **3**, so this one is the Fourth one...sorry..._

_I hope you enjoy the brief trip from the airport to the Hotel better than our hero...oops, that just sadly reminds me:__ I do not own Monk... _

_Thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming!!_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH4**

On the way to the hotel, Monk didn't say much. Bianca, on the other hand, was a very talkative woman. She decided to take the scenic road past the beach, so she would be able to show Monk some of Rio's sightseeing spots.

As they passed by Sugarloaf Mountain, she asked him, "Have you heard about the cable cars we have here? They are metal structures with glass all around them. Even the floor! When you are climbing the hills in them, you get to see the cap of the trees from the tropical rain forest right below your feet! It's like you're gliding above nature! It is so beautiful!"

"So terrifying, you mean!" Monk corrected Bianca, while shrinking his body as much as he could into the car's seat.

Bianca didn't pay much attention to Monk's reaction, and went on speaking, "The visit to the mountain is made in two steps. The first cable car takes passengers to Urca Hill, which is 215 meters high. From there you have a beautiful view of the Guanabara Bay and its islands, the long Rio-Niteroi Bridge and Corcovado Hill."

"Then, a second cable car will take you up to the top, 395 meters high, where you will find a marvelous view of Copacabana Beach, the Santa Cruz fortress and some beaches of Niteroi. I can tell you those are really spectacular views!"

"Are you kidding me? How can someone find beauty in nature in above 2000 feet up there?" said Monk, astonished.

Bianca just laughed, as she turned right and entered Leme´s beach, where she showed Monk the Copacabana´s Fort, built in the beginning of the19th century. Then she called his attention to the beautiful sidewalk, paved with decorated black and cream swirl pattern mosaics.

"Okay, that's it! That's it," said Monk, cutting Bianca's explanations short. "I am sorry, I am deeply sorry to say this, but I," Monk held his breath, and went over his words carefully in his mind before speaking. He wanted to say, "Look, here's the thing: You talk just like a tour guide from hell, Miss, and you seem to enjoy pointing out the most terrible features of your city! Are you crazy? I wish I wasn't here, I wish I wasn't here AT ALL!"

But out of his mouth there popped only polite words. "Just promise me one thing, please. Do not take me for a walk on that pavement, please… do not take me there ever! Or to that Sugar Loaf Mountain. Or in that windowed cable car. Or to the beach. Or..." He swallowed. "Please, do not make me go there…go anywhere, please," pleaded Monk.

Bianca just laughed again, and told him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Monk. I used to be a Tour Guide, but now I'm running my father's hotel, I guess I still miss the 'Guide Talking'. Sorry, I won't put you in any awkward situation, I promise. You can relax; I will try to keep my mouth shut. I give you my word, okay?"

Monk gave her an uncomfortable smile, and looked the other way.

He immediately turned his head to the front as he spotted a big slum on a hill beside them: he could see the simple shacks growing up to the hill, balancing each other, with narrows and confused alleys, and he supposed they lack clean water, electricity, sanitation and other basic services. Instinctively, he held his breath and closed his eyes, as they passed by it.

"Mr. Monk. I know Gilbert already told you that you'll be at Copacabana´s Palace, right? As the Rolling Stones will be there too, we are kind of overbooked. So I managed you to get into Mick Jagger's suite..."

Monk, still holding his breath, opened widely his eyes, looking to Bianca.

"... but you shouldn't worry. Mr. Jagger will be with his band, at the other tower´s penthouse, where he has his private running track." She stopped a bit to catch some breath, then got on,

"We just opened a couple of walls on the floor right below the penthouse, so he could do his jogging without going outside."

Monk said as letting the air go out of his lungs, "A private running track?"

"Yes. They have three floors for their staff. The band will take the two upper floors from the left tower. And you will get the other penthouse, in the right tower. Don't worry, Mr. Monk. It has only six floors, and _I_ will check _you_ in. Not Jagger, nor anybody else will have access to it, okay?" As she finished this sentence, they entered the majestic hotel's parking lot.

Bianca made her way to the main door, followed by Monk. He calmed down a little, as he noticed all the noise from the outside of the hotel was actually only outside. And the almost unbearable hot weather was no discernable indoors, either. The cool temperature, the inner decorations and the quietness made Monk relax a bit, as they approached the check-in counter.

Bianca was greeted by each staff person that passed by them. She introduced Monk to the receptionist, and gave them all instructions in English,

"This is Adrian Monk. He is my personal friend, and he will be in the penthouse in the right tower. Please, do not separate the rooms as I had asked before. Leave it like it is, he will receive his assistant tonight and they both would rather have separate rooms. So leave the Presidential Suite to them okay? "

Monk was a bit astonished by the courtesy. He called Bianca to step back a little. "Sorry, Bianca, I think Natalie cannot afford it. I guess …"

"Don't worry, Mr. Monk. Mr. Jagger already paid for it, and as it was his decision to leave the room empty, he didn't accepted the money back. He is a gentleman! I guess you and your assistant are fully covered then! You are a lucky man, Mr. Monk! The Presidential Suite is yours for free!" finished Bianca triumphantly, patting Monk's shoulder.

"Yeah… no… lucky… I wouldn't go that far," mumbled Monk, while meticulously signed the guest book.

Some minutes later, Bianca headed to the room with Monk. She opened the door and handed Monk the electronic card key.

As they entered the elegant chamber, Monk became aware of its magnitude. It was classically decorated, including priceless pieces of art work around it. The wall were painted in light beige, a classical colour, and the ceiling was white, with elegant and discrete chandeliers hanging on it. It had a king size bed, a marble bathroom with bath and separate shower.

Each suite measured over 200 hundred square feet, so Monk and Natalie were going to share over 400 square feet of luxury in the stunning hotel room. Each suite included a private terrace, and they shared a breath-taking view of the beach.

Monk wasn't fully convinced he would get all this luxury for free, so he inquired again, "Sorry, Bianca, but are you sure this is acceptable to Mr. Jagger? I mean, this must be a very expensive room, and I…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Monk. You won't pay for the room. Trust me. I am the owner's daughter, and I am running the Hotel. I think I am qualified to assure you about that, right?" She winked at Monk.

"So now, I guess you would like to freshen up, right? I will ask the maids to come up and take your clothes to the laundry. In less than 2 hours you will have them back, cleaned and ironed. Please feel free to use one of these robes, while waiting. They were cleaned, boiled and are wrapped in plastic."

Bianca took a towel white bathrobe in her hands, and showed it to Monk. "Germ free!" she smiled to him.

Monk smiled back, and Bianca aimed to the door.

"Mr. Monk, if you need something, just call the front desk and ask for me. I can be here in an instant. Actually, this is my home! So, I will leave you alone for your shower. If you need anything, just dial the reception desk and ask for me, sir. Enjoy your stay," she said sincerely before closing the door.

Monk was smiling, as he walked towards the bathroom for a deserved nice warm bath.

_Special thanks for Kathy, again an always!!_


	7. Chapter 5

_I...(sigh)...do not...(deeeep sigh)...own Monk...(burst into tears)... but the others, despite the Dinosaurs (sniffff), are mine... _

_I guess some reviews will cheer me up! (hint!)_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH5**

Noon.  
Monk was buttoning his shirt when the phone rang.

"Hi, Mr. Monk," Bianca's now familiar voice came across warm and friendly. "Gilbert is here and we would like to invite you to join us for lunch. We'll eat here in the hotel. Will 10 minutes give you enough time to get ready?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Bianca. I'll meet you there." Slowly he hung up the phone.

Monk's quick response to the invitation did not seem like a risky action to him. But he was sure that there was something wrong with this couple. They were being extremely kind and considerate to a complete stranger. Surely they wouldn't offer this type of hospitality to every tourist who found himself stranded at the Rio airport. Something was not right. Spending some time at lunch observing them closely might prove very productive.

Monk stopped near the window, watching the movement of the work crew who were building the huge stage by the beach, while he buttoned his cuffs.

Indeed, the view was amazing. From there he would be able to follow the rock'n'roll performance the following night, but honestly he wanted to leave the country before that.

The crew had built a bridge connecting the hotel to the stage, over which the performers would probably reach the stage. The Rolling Stones could arrive on stage without mixing with the wild and waiting crowd. "Brilliant," Monk thought, "Get there without physical contact!"

Monk also noted that there was a part of the stage built on rails. Probably this would be as close as the public would be able to get to the band. Once more, Monk found the idea brilliant. To be able to produce a show for thousands of people, a sweaty and shirtless audience dancing on the beach, without physical contact, but still being seen by them was brilliant.

Monk checked briefly to see if the windows were sealed and sound-proofed. Then he looked around the room and felt strangely alone.

Natalie came to his mind.

Certainly if she was there, she would disagree on his negative instincts about the couple. She would say that he was troubled by the sudden change of plans and that he should calm down and relax, trying to accept the honest generosity of strangers. And somehow she would convince him to stay in Rio de Janeiro for one more day so that they could enjoy the concert.

With a slight smile in the corner of his mouth, Monk closed the door and started downstairs to the hotel restaurant. He knew he couldn't relax, not here, not yet.

As Monk was heading toward the stairs, he heard some people approaching from around the corner of the corridor, talking loudly.

He saw a group of old men, surrounded by beautiful women, in an animated conversation, speaking with British accents. All of them, both men and women were thin, and dressed extravagantly. Only one of them, a gentleman with short white hair was dressed appropriately for his age. As Monk concluded his quick surveillance of the group, he observed the conservatively dressed man talking quietly with a tall black man, over behind the noisy group.

A man with carefully disordered hair, wearing black tight trousers and a white shirt that displayed his chest bones, looked at Monk with curiosity, and asked one of the women, "Please ask him if there is a problem with the lift."

Before the woman could translate it, Monk replied, "No, everything is in order. I'd rather go by the stairs."

"Hey, hold on a minute. You are the American who is in my penthouse suite, aren't you?"

Monk froze. He turned quietly back to the group, which silently awaited a response.

"Yes, yes ... I do not ... your suite ... well, here's the thing. Bianca said that I could stay there, but I really thought that,"

"No, do not worry, mate! I just wanted to meet the lucky guy! It's my pleasure, Mr..?"

"Monk, Adrian Monk. I…was…" Monk nodded his head, and pointed to the stairs door.

Immediately Mick Jagger embraced Monk by the shoulders, and lightly shaking him, dragged him into the elevator.

He went on, "Mr. Monk, we'll have a party in our tower tonight, soon after the rehearsal out there on the stage they are working on. Want to join us? Or have you already made plans for the night? "

"No, no, I don't…like…" Monk was trying to say he was afraid of elevators, but as he and the other nine occupants squeezed themselves in together, Monk thought it would be better to foreget the excuses and seek fresh air in the corner of the car. And try to politely get free of Mick's hug.

"Don't worry, if you already have a company for the night. You can bring her too. I promise we will behave." The whole group laughed.

Monk instinctively replied with a smile, and moving backwards, freed himself from the singer's embrace and also got a better look at the group.

One of them, who appeared to be youngest of the crowd, with bristly black hair at the top of his head and long flowing hair at the back of it, was staring at Monk. Suddenly, he pointed his index finger directly at him.

"Forgive me, old fellow but are you that famous U.S. detective who solves absurd mysteries, and will receive a tribute in London tomorrow? I read about you in the Guardian today at breakfast. What are you doing here, man?" Everyone was silently watching Monk, again.

"Yes ... no. Actually, I am. But..."

"Hey, man. I go for you! No need for further introductions! I would happily misplace a bloody foggy London with a wonderful city like this one, no doubt about it!" said Keith Richards, pinching Ron Woods in the elbow. The group laughed again.

The elevator reached the ground floor, and everybody disembarked, chatting.

Keith was now holding Monk by the shoulder. "Don't worry, Sherlock man! Enjoy your stay, Mick is a good man. And do come to the party at night. I, myself will prepare my special _Hi-Fi Drink _for you: I make it in a big glass with the most pure Vodka, I gently pour a little orange juice on it, and finish the masterpiece by dropping some ice cubes in the glass!" said Keith, slapping a kiss on Monk's face, and following along with the group to the hotel's door.

Monk remained immobile, without breathing until Bianca came to his rescue. She had followed the action from the counter.

"Mr. Monk, are you okay?" Bianca asked, looking with concern to Monk.

Monk repeated constantly while vigorously cleaning his face with a wipe he took from his jacket pocket, "He paints his eyes. With make-up. Hippies. They are all on drugs."

Bianca guided Monk to the restaurant. They joined Gilbert, who was on the phone when they approached him. Gilbert immediately hung up the phone, and stood up waiting the other two sat down. Monk calmed down as Bianca ordered for him.

The lunch progressed without any further incident. Monk remained silent most of the time, observing Gilbert and Bianca's behavior. She looked quite relaxed, but Gilbert seemed to be hiding something under his glasses. He never looked Monk in the eyes.

At the end of lunch, Monk gently refused Bianca's invitation to walk around and see the hotel facilities. He said he was a little tired, and he would like to rest, while waiting for his assistant. Bianca agreed, then kindly kissed Gilbert and headed to her office, while Monk´s eyes followed Gilbert to the exit door.

Monk waited a bit to be sure Bianca was no longer watching, and then followed Gilbert carefully. Monk saw the young man's car exiting the parking lot, so Monk ran towards the left side wall were he could see more clearly as Gilbert's car passed by.

Monk was not surprised when Gilbert parked his car after only traveling a few hundred feet down the driveway.

He pulled up behind a large black car with tinted windows giving the occupants complete privacy. Exiting his car, Gilbert walked to the open passenger door of the black car. He stood for a few moments beside the door, agreeing with something that the occupant of the car was saying and nodding his head. He entered the car then, through the back door. At the same time a man wearing dark glasses and a black suit got out, and took the wheel of Gilbert's car.

Both cars drove away.

* * *

_Author´s note: if you want to spend some time in Copacabana Palace, visit wwwDOTcopacabanapalaceDOTcomDOT__br/web/orio/penthousesuites.jsp__._

_I hope you enjoy the facilities more than our beloved hero... and if you have space for a interpreter in your budget, please, let me know!!_

_Thanx, Kathy, for the great help!_


	8. Chapter 6

_I do not own Monk._

_There will be firecrackes up un the sky in the USA today, and I will be very glad to start out my owns around here, while reading some of your reviews...please??_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**Ch 6**

Worried, Monk entered the hotel again and ran up the stairs. He needed to talk with Leland. When he arrived on his floor, Monk surprised two uniformed men who had just finished closing the door of an electrical panel. When they saw Monk going to the suite, they lowered their heads and quickly followed each other to the elevator.

Monk entered the room and walked straight to the phone, finding it strange that the men went straight to the main elevator, and not to the service one or to the stairs, as would be expected. Placing the handset next to his ear, Monk noticed a strange noise on the line. Something was not right.

Before going downstairs again, Monk carefully observed his room, taking inventory of every detail. Everything was as before, with the exception of the stripes left by a vacuum cleaner on the floor. Probably a maid had come to organize the already organized room. Monk took a bottle of Summit Creek from the fridge and got out of the room.

He crossed the hotel lobby towards Bianca's office, next to the reception counter. He greeted the receptionists and signaled to them asking if she was in there. They nodded to him, so Monk knocked four times sharply on the door.

"Pode entrar, está aberta," said Bianca from inside her office.

Monk understood Bianca's tone as an affirmative answer, and opened the door, holding the knob with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hi, Mr. Monk! Have you rested already?" Bianca asked, surprised by the presence of Monk there.

"No, no, I needed to make an international call before, but I ... forgive me, Bianca, I prefer to make this call from a pay telephone. You know, it normally is cheaper then using the line in the room, and..."

"No need to apologize, Mr. Monk. I agree with you. I usually go to the telephone kiosk to make my international connections. Here, everything is indeed over taxed ..." concluded Bianca, gently smiling at Monk.

"We have a _Telefônica_ three blocks from here. I'll go with you."

"No, no, you don't need to, Bianca, I can go by myself. You already have work to do and I do not want to interfere." Monk wanted to deceive her to stay; he rather went alone for making his private call.

"You're not interfering, Mr. Monk. I'm more than a little tired of this paperwork, and also this night will be busy enough around here. I must be with a clean and cool head to deal with the British Dinosaurs' small party...," Bianca said, standing up and taking her purse from behind her chair.

Monk sighed, helplessy, and the two left the hotel together, Bianca informing those at the reception counter that they soon would be back.

"You want to go by car?" asked Bianca. "It is very hot, and you're a bit over-dressed for Brazil's tropical weather. I see you are wearing a jacket on top of a long-sleeved shirt on top of an undershirt! I think walking three blocks under the hot sun is not a good idea, little boy!" said Bianca, teasing him with a motherly tone, and putting on her sunglasses.

"Yes, yes, It is better to go by car." said Monk, trying to protect his eyes from the sun with his left hand, while he carefully avoided stepping on the cracks of the parking lot.

Bianca laughed, and continued, "Would you like to buy a pair of sunglasses, Mr. Monk? Or maybe a tee-shirt, shorts, sandals ..."

"No, no ... I am okay, thank you," Monk said shrinking his shoulders as if imagining himself in sandals, shorts and a tee-shirt in front of everyone.

"Uh ... and tomorrow we leave Brazil, so I do not see why I should spend any money on clothes for one day," Monk said to Bianca while entering her car.

They took the avenue to the left, retracing the way they had come in that morning from the airport. To Monk's immense relief, this time they did not pass the shabby housing area or slum. Bianca pulled the car to a stop three blocks from the hotel.

Once Bianca parked the car, three individuals quickly approached them. One of them stopped near Bianca's window, and two others next to Monk's. The strangers movements were very fast, and suddenly there were pistols pointed at both Monk and Bianca. In the midst of quick commands that Monk could not understand, the strange men took control of the car with both of them inside.

In the full light of day, with plenty of witnesses around, Monk was kidnapped in the back seat of the car. He was trapped between two criminals with their shirts tied over their faces concealing their identities. They held two pistols at Monk's head.

Bianca was in the front seat, still driving, with another villain in the passenger seat, pointing a gun to her head.

Monk could not understand what they said, and Bianca was very nervous trying to talk to the young crooks. The man next to her forced the pistol harder against her head, and continued talking aloud, _"Calaboca, dona. Calaboca e continua dirigindo."1_

Monk remained silent, with his eyes wide open, trying to avoid thinking of what was next.

"_Eu preciso explicar para ele o que está acontecendo,"_ said Bianca, her voice trembling with fright and nervousness. _"Ele não fala Português!"2_

_"Haha, o cara é gringo, malandragem!"_ said the guy from the front seat to his companions.3

_"Então o cara tem dólares, mermão! Ele deve tá cheinho de verdinhas!"_ said the scoundrel seated to the right of Monk, placing the pistol in the Monk's ribs.4

"What ... what ... what ..." repeated Monk, desperately.

* * *

_Author's note: I will translate down here the dialogues that appeared in this chapter. All important notes, remarks and dialogues that appear in Portuguese and are worth the transaltion, will be written here from now on._

_1 "Shut up, lady. Just shut up and keep driving"  
2 "I have to explain him what´s happening" ... " He doesn't speak Portuguese"  
3 " Hey, the guy is foreigner, dudes!"  
4 " So he must have dollars, bro! The guy should be loaded on the green ones!"_

_Thanx, Kathy!_


	9. Chapter 7

_I do not own Monk, but the scum's mine..muhuahahahaha..._

_I must warn you, this chapter contain strong language, some swearwords in Portuguese. Bianca helped me to translate it in a smooth way, I guess...  
_

_Thank you Kathy for all the nice adjectives carefully picked up from your hat to describe my bad guys... _

_By the way, if you have some time, do not forget to review it. Please??_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**Ch 7**

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry Mr. Monk. I'm so sorry! This is a hijacking, a 'flash-hijacking' as we call it here, or something like it. They will take my car and our belongings." said Bianca, very nervous.

"_Que cê tá falando, vadia? Calaboca e continua dirigindo__, vamo pro morro_," threatened the bad guy._1_

"...they are taking us up to the slum. They will get what they want and if God hears my praying, they will let us go..." cried Bianca, driving towards the hill now. Monk wrapped his arms around himself in the back seat, waiting for the worst to come.

Rapidly the scenery changed and the dilapidated neighborhood indicated that they were close to the slum. The kidnapper told Bianca to park on a dead end street at the bottom of the hill while he talked on the phone.

The two guys in the back seat got out, and one of them pulled Bianca out of her seat and made her walk to the front of the car, stopping along a containment wall. The other one pushed Monk out also and walked him over to stand beside her.

Both men were still pointing and playing with their guns close to the heads of the hostages.

_"Tá beleza, chefia. Tudo certo então. Fique na paz!"_ said the young gangster who was clearly in charge of the group, flipping his cell phone closed. _2_

He walked towards Monk and Bianca, while the other two ordered them to turn facing the wall, with the palm of their hands on the wall just above their heads, with their legs apart. This was of course the same position used in a police search.

"Mr. Monk I am so sorry..." Bianca repeated almost inaudibly, crying.

Monk remained quiet, focused on the bad guys movements.

_"Ce tá com sorte, cumadi,"_ said the chief to Bianca. _"Parece que acertamo no alvo, gurizada!,_" he continued, to his companions.

"You are lucky today, sis. It seems we got it right, fellows," Bianca instinctively started to translate everything the bad guys were saying.

_"Pega a jaqueta e a camisa do gringo, pode pegar o dinheiro dele também, e o relógio",_ ordered the leader.

"Take jacket and the shirt from the foreign guy, and also his money and his watch."

_"E devolve a carteira, Manezinho. Na boa, xará, na boa. E vamo caí fora com o carro da madame, pode pegá os óculos dela, Zé, e o relógio, e a corrente."_

"And give him the wallet back, Manezinho. Keep cool, keep cool, bro. Let's take her car outta here. You can have her sunglasses, Zé, and her watch and necklace," Bianca kept translating the words while, mechanically she took out her watch and delivered it to the bad guy, who unceremoniously yanked the chain off her neck, hurting her by leaving a cut in it.

The boss reprimanded him, _"Sem machucar, seu bostinha. O chefe disse sem machucar!"_ _3_

The two boys quickly complied with the orders; Monk did not refuse to give them his shirt, jacket, watch and wallet. They reentered the car then, waving the 200 dollars Monk had in the wallet.

With a quick stride the leader approached Monk, put the gun to his head and spoke with his mouth right next to his face,

_"Pó traduzi, dona: é isso mehmo, gringo de merda. Cê tem sorte da chefia estar na boa hoje..."_

Bianca followed his order, "I am supposed to translate this: suck it, you f... foreigner! You are a lucky man, the boss is in great mood today..."

_"…a chefia quer paz hoje. Então, assim que eu mandar, vocês vão picar a mula rapidinho pra casa, sem olhar pra trás, falou?"_

"...the boss wants no trouble today. So, when I say, you just vanish, quickly, no looking back, got it?

"Yes, yes." Promptly agreed Monk.

_"Toma tua carteira e zarpa. Vão, vão!"_

"Here, take your wallet and run. Go, go!" said Bianca loudly.

Monk took back his wallet, and without looking at the guy's face, followed the street that exited the area where they had been parked. Bianca was at his side. They walked quickly, without speaking at all.

As they walked, hardly breathing, Bianca and Monk could hear the car backing and taking off, so they started to run. For a moment they could still hear the laughs of the three inside the car.

After a few more steps, Monk and Bianca stopped at the end of the street, near some shabby houses.

Bianca was extremely nervous, continuously crying and shaking. She sat upon a small wall, in front of one of the houses.

"What was that?" Monk said, trying to catch his breath, bening forward, with his hands supported on his knees, trying to understand what just had happened.

After some seconds, Bianca said, still sobbing,  
"Mr. Monk, I am so sorry. This has never happened to me before, and it had to happen just today, just with you…I am so sorry…."

She raised her hand to Monk, in attempt to receive a comforting hand-hug, but he ignored it and straightened himself, feeling hugely uncomfortable about exposing his arms and part of his chest to the world. Even wearing his white undershirt, trousers and shoes, he felt he was naked. In addition to that, he was aware of the sun recklessly beating down; touching his bare skin and making him feel more violated.

After shrugging his shoulders as if to chase the bad feelings away, Monk went on,  
"Bianca, we have to focus now. We have to get back to the Hotel. Please, I need you thinking clearly now, okay?"

"I…oh, how can you act so calmly after this….this horrible thing, Mr. Monk?" asked Bianca, cleaning his nose with the back of her hand. "We almost got killed!" she finished.

Monk looked at her, not believing what he had just seen her do, and stepping back from her a little, he stated,  
"Almost, but we haven't. And now we have to keep going, we cannot stay here. It's still their territory, woman. Get up and let's go!"

Bianca realized that they were still in a dangerous area. She stepped up from her seat, then lifted up his chin, wiped his face with her hands again, and said, "You are right, Mr. Monk. I am sorry. So let's go... that way."  
She pointed to the main road down the street, on the left.

"Up here we will not find a taxi, they will not come up here. We have to go down to the avenue; there for sure we can find one."

"A taxi... Oh, no... Let's walk... I already got my share of cars today... please, Bianca," begged Monk.

"But we are far from the hotel, Mr. Monk. And you have only this sleeveless shirt. The sun is very strong. It will take us more than 30 minutes of walking; you will get sunburned for sure! I cannot allow it," she said, starting to walk towards the avenue.

"Oh, God," groaned Monk, following her from a safe distance, avoiding her hands.

They walked down the hill for a minute, and then Bianca stopped at a dingy house, where there was a hose near the gate. She called to a plain, tired woman who sat smoking on a chair by the door. She asked if she could use it a bit, to freshen up. When the woman agreed, Bianca crouched by the hose, cleaning her face and hands.

She wet her hair also, and when she stood up, some water ran down her neck, towards her chest, leaving a beautiful glistening trace. She passed her fingers through her hair, but some rebel strands of hair insisted on falling upon her forehead, giving her a charming look. She raised her head to Monk, and gave him a smile, while softly biting her lower lip.

Apart from the nervousness established earlier, if this scene belonged to some fan fiction text, the share of female spectators would be suspicious on Bianca's intentions, while the male share would be sure of it. And they would find it sexy.

Monk was relieved that Bianca had washed her hands.

"Let's go!" he rushed her.

It took around five minutes of steady walking to reach the avenue. Bianca was trying to protect Monk from the sun by indicating shading places where he could walk under. But the shadows were mainly from trees, and there were birds in the trees, and leaves on the ground, and nature all around. Also there were not so secure fences with dogs behind them, and not so clean children playing next to them.

Monk preferred to walk as close to the street as possible.

Once they had reached the avenue, they continued walking in the direction of the hotel while looking for a taxi. After ten more minutes, a driver stopped and they climbed in.

* * *

1 "What are you saying, b...? Shut up and keep driving, let's go up the hill."  
2 "Ok, boss. That's it, then. Be in peace."  
3 "No injuries, little prick. The boss said no injuries!!"


	10. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Monk.  
Complaint: I do not get many reviews.  
Request: I do need your reviews.  
Conclusion: I do think you're tired of reading those long chapters, not having time left to review them...  
Sooooo...I deliver you a short chapter today and __I will update it fast 'cause I also want to say here  
'I do not own Natalie'.  


* * *

_**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**Ch. 8**

Soon they were back at the hotel. Bianca sat on the plush sofa in her office, talking to some of her employees and drinking a glass of cold water with sugar, a natural Brazilian calming remedy.  
Monk was standing there also, next to the door, drinking his water and feeling his shoulders burn under a bath robe that an attendant had brought him.

Bianca, turned to Monk and said, after a long sigh, "Mr. Monk, we already called the police, but this could take some time. Unfortunately here in Brazil these things take longer. You can go up to your room and rest a bit, have a shower, whatever..." She gestured with her left hand above her head, and then rested her head on her hand on the sofa arm.  
"I will ask someone to bring to you a new shirt. Once the police arrive, we call you, okay?" She finished, feeling her head aching.

Monk agreed, and before he left the room, Bianca said again, "I am so sorry, Mr. Monk. I am sorry you had to go through this, but I am glad you were there to help me out when I was so scared. Thank you, Mr. Monk." She had lifted her head and was smiling at him.

Monk smiled back at the young woman and said, "You did great, Bianca."

He left the office and went to his room, by the staircase. His suspicions were weakening. Bianca seemed to genuinely be a good person. Or had he just caught too much sun and was not thinking clearly?

He needed to relax, but was too tired to clean his room. One more shower would be perfect, he thought. Incredibly, the steps to his room seemed higher than before as he climbed the six floors.

He stopped at the last step, and measured it with his hand. Then stepped down and measured the previous step too. They both were the same size. But he was certain that the sixth floor steps were bigger then the previous ones.

The hotel must have made the stairs larger intentionally, hoping for the V.I.P. guests to become exhausted climbing up. They would consequently be eager to order more drinks when they arrived, call for massages and extra services, and also explore more of the hotel's luxury facilities. This would of course, increase the amount that could be charged to the wealthy guests. Monk smiled to himself, satisfied that he was smarter than the hotel establishment.

"I hope Natalie doesn't try to climb all these stairs," he thought as entered his room. He didn't pay her enough to try all spa treatments and he wasn't going to start.

The effort of climbing the stairs made him feel a bit dizzy. He flopped onto a chair next to the fridge, and got himself another bottle of Summit Creek. He stayed there for some time resting.

Monk needed to talk to someone, but could not make any call from the hotel. The best thing to do was to wait for Natalie to arrive. She would certainly bring her cell phone, and then he could talk to the Captain.

Monk's upper back was burning, as was the skin on his shoulders. He stood up and went to the bathroom, to shower.


	11. Chapter 9

_Today I am kinda glad to say I do not own Monk, nor NATALIE!_

_Enjoy! _

_and thank you for R/R!!_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**Ch 9**

The shower that Monk wanted to be relaxing was distressing instead.

His shoulders screamed with pain on contact with the water. His shower was interspersed by contortion maneuvers to avoid the direct jet of water on his shoulders and his upper back.  
At the end of the fastest shower of his life, Monk felt his muscles were in great pain, and his body even more tired than before.

His mind was also simmering with thoughts. He did not understand what had happened earlier; that certainly was not a typical hijacking. There was something wrong in the behavior of those vandals.  
There was something wrong with the people of this city. No, there was something wrong _in this_ city, for sure: he should not _be_ in this city at all.

Monk got the new shirt that the maid had left on the hanger near the door, but as he raised his arms to put it on, he felt the skin of his back stretching and his shoulders burning as if on fire.

He put on only his trousers and gave up on the shirt for a while, leaving it carefully hung in the closet, to avoid wrinkling it.

Natalie would take a couple more hours to arrive and Monk had no intention of leaving his room before that. So he decided to lie on the bed wearing his trousers only, to relax a bit and try to make the heat of his skin lessen.

He spread out his bathrobe on the top of the bed, and laid himself on top of it, on his stomach. It was not a comfortable position; his neck was twisted to the side, head on the pillow and arms stretched along his body_._ But the warm breeze that sneaked through the partial closed windows caressed his back, and gently relieved the burning of the skin.

Monk did not understand why the young scoundrels had released him and Bianca so easily and quickly and why the head of the gang received specific orders to not hurt them. And what about Bianca's reaction? Was it genuine, was she was really scared, or was it only part of a great performance? What about his jacket and shirt - what was their interest in those clothes?

Trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together, Monk eventually surrendered his thoughts to an inviting sleep.

Two hours later, Monk suddenly woke up, feeling someone else's presence in the room. He turned his head to the other side and saw Bianca, leaning over the bed, watching him closely.

Monk immediately kneeled up in the bed, raising the bathrobe up, intending to hide his naked chest from her.

"What ... What are you doing?" he asked, frightened by her appearance.

Bianca laughed at Monk's reaction, and sitting on the bed beside him, said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Monk, but the maids came in to fix the next room for your assistant, and I decided to come along and check if everything was fine with you. As your room was very quiet, I opened the connecting door and saw you here, lying motionless."

"But how long were you here ... uh ... looking at me?" Monk managed to ask, still recovering from the fright and holding the robe up in front of him.

"Sorry, Mr. Monk. I did not want to scare you. I was not looking _at_ you, so to speak, I was just examining the burns on your shoulders. Would you like me to bathe it with vinegar or some antiseptic lotion to relieve the pain?" asked Bianca, stretching his hands toward Monk's shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no, not, I'm fine!" Monk was almost shouting, moving to the foot of bed on his knees, struggling to avoid lowering the bathrobe. He winced at the thought of vinegar being applied to his skin.

He was shrugging and shifting in extreme discomfort when he heard a familiar voice behind him,  
"Oh. Uh ... Hello, Mr. Monk?" It was Natalie, who had just come through the connecting door.

Monk jumped from the bed, turning to her in surprise.

She was standing by the door, even more surprised than him. Monk was still holding the bathrobe in front of him.

"Natalie?" Monk caught Natalie's eyes, just as she was looking at the woman sitting on his bed.

Monk looked back to Bianca, who was rising from the bed. Putting his robe on, he introduced Bianca, "Natalie, this is Bianca, my interpreter, or better put, the owner of the hotel. Actually, the daughter of the owner of the hotel. She was..."

"Natalie, so you are Mr. Monk's assistant! I'm pleased to meet you!" said Bianca in a gentle tone, walking towards Natalie with her hand extended.

Natalie greeted Bianca with a polite smile, shook her hand and then looked at Monk, who was standing beside the bed, tying his bathrobe very tight.

"Well, I will leave you two alone to get updated on the news, Natalie. Was it Gilbert who brought you?" asked Bianca, turning at the door of Natalie's room.

"Yes, yes, he stayed down there, at your office." Natalie said, still looking at Monk stranded beside the bed.

"If Mr. Monk needs something for the sunburn, please, do not hesitate to call me, okay? And you too, Natalie. Anything. Just call me. He knows how to reach me," ended Bianca, opening the room's door.

"I am sure he does! Thank you, anyway," Natalie said clearly noticing Bianca's personal remark and feeling her face flush.

Once Bianca closed the door, Natalie began to walk towards Monk.

"I suppose you're not very happy to see me, right, Mr. Monk?" she teased him.

"No, No ... I mean, of course I am, Natalie, I was... I fell asleep and the next thing I remember is Bianca leaning over me, and..." Monk started to justify himself, waving his hands beside his head.

"And your shirt just disappeared like that, and then I just entered the room and caught you two ..." Natalie kept teasing him, with a smile on her face.

"Natalie, cut it out! It is ..."

"…not what I think it is, right, Mr. Monk?" She smiled widely and hugged him, unaware of his sunburns.

"Ouch!" Monk screamed, and he took her arms off his shoulders.

"Ouch?" asked Natalie, looking at Monk still holding her arms.

"Sorry, Natalie. I am happy to see you, I really am. But I've got some bad sunburn on my shoulders, and on my upper back." He said, dropping Natalie's arms and pointing to his back.

"Oh, then she was serious. Let me see it, Mr. Monk." Natalie said, standing on tiptoe, with her fingers pulling away Monk's bathrobe in an attempt to see the burns.

Monk moved away from Natalie and pulled his robe back into place, turning to the couch. "No need, Natalie. That's okay."

"Mr. Monk, I have seen naked men before, and I assure you, you're not naked. I already saw you with no shirt on, when I entered the room. And now this is not the case, that I am seeing you naked, Mr. Monk. You have a serious burn, it is aching, and I'll have a look at it, whether you like it or not." She paused, with her hands on her waist, looking firmly to Monk. "So, what do you say?" she asked.

Monk remained immobile for a few seconds. Then, he sighed and sat on the sofa, his back to Natalie. He lowered the bathrobe, leaving only his shoulders and back uncovered.

Natalie approached him and gave a good look at the burns.

"We will need an antiseptic, Mr. Monk. And I think I have one with me. Wait a bit while I check it, okay?" Natalie said, while walking towards her room.

Monk smiled. "Gosh, I missed you, Natalie," he thought.


	12. Chapter 10

_I do not own Monk, nor Natalie, nor the Captain._

_Thank you for the reviews, and special thanks to Kathy, who's able to edit it among dozens of important things she's up to!!_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 10**

Natalie came back bringing Monk's suitcases. She left them near the bed. Monk remained immobile, seated on the sofa, looking at Natalie.

"Aren't you gonna unpack the bags?" asked Natalie in disbelief.

"No, no, I won't stay in the hotel long enough." Monk said, "Do you have the antiseptic spray with you?" he asked.

"Yes and no, Mr. Monk. I do have the antiseptic, but it's not a spray," answered Natalie.

Monk twisted his head to the left, and looked at Natalie with fear.

"And how do you plan to apply it?" he asked, pointing to the tube of antiseptic gel Natalie held.

Natalie raised her hands and agitated her fingers menacingly, while smiling at Monk.

"No, nah, no, no, no, no, no ... no," protested Monk, standing up and moving away from Natalie, while holding the collar of his bathrobe closed.

"Okay, no problem, I will call Bianca to apply the gel," Natalie said, teasing Monk. "Who knows? Maybe I'll go look for that charming man who brought me to the hotel, Gilbert wasn't it? I will see if he wouldn't like to keep me company while she "falls all over you," said Natalie with sarcasm.

"Natalie, please, cut it out! You know I have a thing about... people...touching..." Monk twisted his head to the other side, and grimaced.  
"C'mon, give me the gel and I will apply it myself, thank you very much," he said, extending his hand to Natalie.

"Okay, go ahead, but if you cannot reach that spot in the middle of your back, just give me a call, you know how to reach me," said Natalie, delivering the tube to Monk. She couldn't waste the opportunity to tease him.

"Thank you, Natalie." Monk said turning to the bathroom ignoring the teasing, "And talking about that, hand me your phone, I must speak with the Captain."

"With the Captain? Mr. Monk, we are in Brazil! The Captain is in England! The call would cost a fortune! And you don't pay me enough to afford that call. Why not use the phone from the hotel?" questioned Natalie, stretching herself on the sofa and looking through the terrace's door.

"I just can't." Monk said from the bathroom. "There's something wrong with this place, Natalie."

Natalie rolled her eyes and breathed a deep silent sigh. She stood up and walked to the terrace. "There's always something wrong, Mr. Monk," Natalie said, and rested her elbows on the balcony.

She noted the enormous stage on the beach front for the concert on the following night. She saw people jogging, walking, riding their bikes, talking happily by the shore. The sun was setting, and the yellow-blue color of the sky combined with the warm breeze that came from the sea to paint a dazzling image on the horizon. Natalie passed her hands through her hair and stretched them up, breathing deeply. With eyes closed she felt the weakened heat of the sun at dusk kiss the palms of her hands.

Over 20 hours of overseas flight in less than two days, across so many time zones, had been an arduous task. Natalie lowered her arms and with eyes still closed, let the sea breeze sway her in a soft dance. She really needed a relaxing bath and a comfortable bed to sleep in. And this seemed to the perfect place for it_. _

Monk walked to the terrace's door and saw Natalie gently rocking by herself. She didn't notice him coming, and she started humming some ballad. The sky was all dark orange while Natalie embraced herself cozily. The beauty of the scene took Monk's breath away.

After an instant he softly said, "You were right, I missed a spot, Natalie."

Pleased, Natalie turned around and saw Monk standing there.  
Disappointed, she saw that he was holding the tube in one hand and a pair of surgical gloves in another. She smiled weakly, approached him, took the gloves and the tube and walked to the sofa.

"Ok, Mr. Monk. Here, sit down and relax, I'll be gentle," she made the last words come out very clearly, while she was pulling a glove on with one hand and letting its end slap on her arm.

"Oh, God!" complained Monk, wincing.

"All right, Mr. Monk. If it will make you feel better, I'll keep my eyes closed during the whole process, okay?" Natalie, poured a bit of gel in one hand then rubbing her hands together.

"Your skin is very hot, Mr. Monk, so brace yourself for a temperature shock, okay?" warned Natalie as she placed her hands softly on Monk's shoulders.

Monk cringed at the touch, and demanded, "Easy, Natalie, it hurts!"

"C'mon, Mr. Monk, I am being careful. Just relax your shoulders. It doesn't hurt that much." Natalie said, spreading the gel evenly on the back of his neck.

"It doesn't hurt that much! Of course, it's not your skin that is burning!" said Monk, mimicking Natalie's voice.

"But how did you manage to get so badly burned, Mr. Monk? I can't believe you left the Hotel's room wearing only a Tee-shirt!"

"No, no. Bianca and I were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? But how?" asked Natalie, closing the gel tube, and softly blowing over Monk's shoulder, to make the gel dry faster.

Monk felt a shiver start at his neck and run down his spine.

"Stop it, Natalie!" he said, standing up quickly and fixing his bathrobe.  
"You are... blowing germs all over me!" he finished, looking at Natalie and cocking his head to the right side.

"Here, let me finish it. Your nose is red too." Natalie said, trying to reach Monk's face with her hand.

Monk escaped from her hand and went, "No, no, no, I'm fine, I can handle my face by myself."  
He took the tube from Natalie's hand and walked gingerly to the bathroom.

Natalie took a deep breath, and said sarcastically, "You're welcome, Mr. Monk."

She yawned as she walked to the door of the bathroom. Monk was standing in front of the mirror, carefully spreading gel on his nose.

"So, what about the kidnapping thing? Did I miss some excitement around here?" asked Natalie, leaning against the door frame.

Monk began to tell her what had happened to him since his landing early in the morning in that strange city of Rio de Janeiro.

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

_

* * *

__Author's note_

_Thank you for your enormous patience and fidelity, but the sky over my Brazilian house is a bit darker these days._

_Our loved characters will be back soon, and I promise you I am taking pretty good care of them!_

_See ya soon!_

_Mi_

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

_The sun shines brigthly now  
dark coulds had gone away  
I am so pleased to say to you all  
"thank you for the prays!"_

_I know...I know... I am not good with rhymes...  
__Thank you, new readers, for your patience;  
thank you, old fellows for staying with me;  
and thank you, Andy, for allowing me to borrow these great characters from you!! Yes, the ones I do not own._

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH11**

Monk and Natalie ate dinner in his room. She had changed her blouse and freshened up a bit, but she still wished for a shower. She decided to take it later. Monk had put on the shirt Bianca brought him. He was afraid that the gel on his skin would leave a stain on it, but he would rather have it on a shirt that hadn't been checked by inspector number 8 than the reverse!

During dinner they talked about what had happened. Natalie repeatedly reminded Monk that they would leave the country the next day, and that there was no need to disturb the Captain. Certainly he could not help much, being in London, and Natalie was there to help Monk through the next day.

'Maybe if I excel in my job while we are here you will reconsider the three months pay suspension," tried Natalie.

"You know I do not like changes, Natalie," Monk said, picking up a glass with water.

"So this means you won't change our previous agreement, right? Let's keep it like it is, right?" Natalie tried again.

The telephone rang. Both remained at the table; Natalie waiting for confirmation and Monk waiting for her to answer the phone.

"So?" Natalie tried again, at the third ring on the phone.

Monk shifted uncomfortable on his chair and said, "Make sure to answer it in an even number of rings, Natalie."

Natalie got up a little defeated and answered the phone, intentionally waiting until after the fifth ring. After hanging up, she went back to the table and sat down again, "It was Bianca. She said that two police officers are downstairs in her office, and they want to talk to both of you."

"It's about time." Monk said, getting up from the table and turning toward the bathroom, intending to brush his teeth.

Natalie went to her room, to brush her teeth also, and tried to regain a sense of calm. She knew that she would have enough time to put on light makeup and fix her hair while Monk was brushing his teeth. Perhaps Gilbert was downstairs also!

In 15 minutes the two were on their way downstairs. The hall was quite busy. There were several well dressed people, tall and beautiful women surrounded by photographers, walking along it. Monk stopped at the door of the elevator, hesitantly. Natalie was really excited to see Mick Jagger and Keith Richards sitting on a lavish lounge sofa, being interviewed by some reporters.

"Oh my God! So we are in the same hotel as the Rolling Stones?" asked Natalie.

"Yes…" said Monk, with fear in the voice.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"They are just a bunch of hippies, Natalie. What should I have said?"

Natalie, still enchanted with the parade of beautiful people everywhere, led Monk through the hall, towards Bianca's office. They dodged through the flashy raiment and the fantastic hair styles of the models as they tossed their heads from side to side, causing Monk to worry about hair touching him.

"Here you are then," commented Gilbert, approaching Monk and Natalie.

Natalie smiled graciously at him.

"They are waiting for you in Bianca's office. Please," Gilbert led the two into the room, smiling back at Natalie.

Bianca was seated behind her desk. Her hair was beautifully restrained in an upswept twist; she was wearing a black dress with a deep neckline and covered with bright scintillating beads. Her fingernails were carefully painted red; she was very elegant._  
_  
On the sofa the two men who were seated stood up as Monk and Natalie arrived. The tallest man was blonde, sporting a military hairstyle, wearing a black tank shirt designed to outline his muscular body, and black jeans with sneakers. The other was bald, thin, and had an extremely white skin, which contrasted sharply with the naturally bronzed and suntanned skin of Rio de Janeiro's citizens. He had glasses and wore black trousers and a white shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbow. Their holsters were in plain sight, attached to their belts.

Gilbert stopped beside Bianca, stepping between the table beside her and the TV that was on. "Mr. Monk, these are Agents Silva and Costa, from the Federal Police," he introduced them .

Monk nodded his head to the two men.

Agent Silva, the eldest, began in English, "I believe that everyone here can understand if I use English, right?"

All agreed.

"We have a delicate situation to handle here, Mr. Monk, Mrs. Scarpa. We understand that both of you were hijacked early this afternoon, right? "

"Yes, and they took my car, our money and a jacket and shirt from Mr. Monk," continued Bianca.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scarpa. Well, we have a gap of several hours, between the time you left the hotel and the time you returned. During this period you were continuously in each other's company, so we understand. There was nobody else with you, until you returned to the hotel by taxi, correct? "

Monk and Natalie listened carefully.

"Yes" said Bianca, looking at Monk with some apprehension in her voice.

"So, during the afternoon, in the period in which you were being assaulted, there was a big delivery of illegal weapons to drug dealers in the _Morro do Breu_. Our investigations allowed us to learn of the delivery time and place. We were tracking the weapon suppliers and recording the transaction from a safe distance."

"It's the same hill that we were taken to by the hijackers," said Bianca. "So if you were able to see them, do you know who did that to us?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"I wouldn't be so relieved, Mrs. Scarpa. Just have a look at this." Agent Costa then handed a DVD to Gilbert, and he immediately put it in the DVD player.

"I want you monitor this part of the film carefully," Agent Silva commented while advancing it until the crucial point.

The film was shot by a handheld video cam from some place on the hillside, behind some vegetation. Some leaves and branches appeared in the corner of the screen, and the images were distant, but clear enough to everyone see two small trucks parked on a narrow street in the slum.  
Nearby, several young people were surrounding the place, wearing only shorts and sandals, with their shirts tied on their faces to hide their identities; some were holding semi-automatic rifles, and others had Uzis. They were monitoring the movement. These young people were spread across the slab roofs of nearby houses, the corners, and around the trucks. Some men were withdrawing rectangular wooden boxes from one truck and handing them to young boys, who were loading the second truck with them.

A car approached the alley, and after a watchman allowed it to continue, it parked near a group of men who were chatting by the trucks. The car had the same characteristics of Bianca's car.

Bianca innocently said, "Hey, you found my car!"

There were no comments. Everybody was focused on the film.

When the car stopped, one of the men pointed a rifle at the car's driver, and after several seconds of conversation, a man wearing a brown suit stepped out the car and addressed himself to the obvious head of the organization.

At this moment the camera zoomed in, showing in detail the characteristics of the man. He was tall, had black curly short hair, and used a brown jacket and long sleeved shirt, similar to the ones stolen from Monk, and he was buttoned up at his neck and wrists.

Natalie, who could not believe what she was seeing, looked at Monk, who watched the film closely. She struggled with all her strength to control her desire to ask Monk what he was doing in a place like that. She was afraid that her comments would contribute negatively to what the agents were already suspecting. So she slid over toward Monk and held his arm, pressing it lightly.  
Monk hadn't changed his expression; he seemed to be devoting all his attention and concentration to the film they were watching.

The film continued; the man received a green canvas bag, nodded to the alleged trafficker and walked back to the car. Still filming with the zoom lens, the clip showed the five people in the room that the driver was a woman, with mid-length brown hair, wearing sunglasses.

Agent Silva froze the film in a shot of the man in brown suit.

The Brazilians in the room were pretty sure at that moment that the man who had taken part in the negotiation was in fact Monk. Even Bianca, astonished, was inclined to believe that she was the one driving the car!

Bianca shot a doubtful look at Monk. Monk looked back at her, expressionless.

"Well, Mr. Monk, Ms Scarpa. As you all could clearly see, we have the evidence to focus the international weapon trafficking investigation on the two of you." Agent Silva broke the silence.

"As we still don't have a warrant, I'd really appreciate it if you do not leave the city or country of Brazil in the coming days." Complemented Agent Costa.

"But we can prove that it is not us in the film, right Mr. Monk?" asked Bianca.

Monk did not answer, only lowered the head and looked at Natalie through the corner of his eye.

"Well, at this point your silence strengthens our case." Agent Silva said. "Unfortunately I cannot ask you to accompany us to our headquarters without the warrant. The law in Brazil works slowly, but certainly we do not allow foreigners to come to our country and just ignore our laws," Silva finished looking seriously at Monk.

Upon hearing this last comment, Natalie was tempted to jump on Agent Silva's neck and scratch his face with all her strength, but she knew this would only complicate Monk's bad position. She suppressed her anger, channeling her strength to Monk's arm instead, pressing it hard, unaware of his discomfort.

Bianca stood up and said, "Okay, as you do not have any warrant, you're not welcome here anymore. Please leave my hotel. I know you cannot come in here and freely accuse us, even being Federal Agents. I do know recorded tapes are not accepted as substantial evidence in court. I do have my connections, gentlemen, and you can be sure that I'm gonna make use of them right now." She finished and reached for the phone.

"I will see you soon," said Agent Silva with a smile on his face, leaving the room followed by the other agent.

* * *

_Special Thanks to Kathy, who is always there for me._


	15. Chapter 13

_

* * *

_

I do not own Monk nor Natalie.

and I cannot control my instincs on leaving you hanging on the edge, waiting for a friendly hand pull you up ( or push you down, hehe...)

Thank you for all the hits, and if you have time, please, Review it.

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH12**

The two couples remained in the office for another few minutes. Bianca and Gilbert were talking about what action they should take next; Monk was strangely quiet and Natalie noticed his discomfort. He was silent, but she could see through his stillness that he was withholding important information, which he did not or could not deliver in front of kind strangers.

After some conjecturing, Bianca concluded, "The first thing I will do is talk to my father. He is traveling now, and will arrive here around the 11PM tonight. Until then, Gilbert and I believe it is better leave things as they are, and try to mull it over a bit, so we will have a better idea of what to discuss with my dad. Is that okay, Mr. Monk?"

Monk nodded in agreement

"Then we can meet again at the bar at half past eleven tonight, if it's not inconvenient for you," Gilbert said.  
Natalie looked at Monk and said, "No, it's not inconvenient at all. We will be there."

Gilbert accompanied the two to the door. Monk was already out of the office when Natalie was stopped by Gilbert. She was still holding Monk's arm.

"I am sure that Mr. Monk has already explained this to you, Natalie, but I just want to remind you that you can enjoy all the facilities offered by the hotel. It's on us."

"Oh, thank you, Gilbert. I believe we will walk around and check out the facilities and relax a bit."

"Do not worry. I will check on you later. I just need to let the delicate scent of your perfume guide me to you." Natalie giggled, and dismissed herself from Gilbert with a smile. When she turned to Monk, he was looking at her very strangely, pressing his jaws against one another and with an eyebrow raised. Natalie felt her hand hurting, then looked at it and immediately released Monk's arm.

"Thank God, Natalie!" Monk said, softening the expression on his face.

"Ouch, my hand is aching." Natalie said opening and closing it several times.

"_Your_ hand is aching? My hand doesn't hurt any more, because I do not _feel it_ anymore. You cut off the blood stream to my hand! I'm positive that I will never be able to use it again! And you left your fingerprints on my arm! Even if I scour my arm with a steel sponge a million of times, they will never be gone. They will be there, etched on my dead arm, forever!"

Monk went on complaining, all the while looking at his hand which was raised up in front of his face, with the palm up, frozen in a strange position as if it was an abstract sculpture. "I cannot move it!" cried Monk looking at his hand.

Natalie shook her head in disbelief, looking at her boss freak out. She hoped that when he finished his performance, they would be able to talk about what had happened in the office.

"Oh, God, now I will have to cut off my arm, Natalie! Even if the hand recovers its ability to move, your fingerprints will remain stamped on my arm. Oh, God! I can feel them!" continued Monk, stretching his arm out in front of him, repulsed by it.

When an unknown photographer took Monk's hand and shook it, Natalie thought that Monk would black out. To her surprise, Monk greeted the stranger and made a motion for a wipe.

So she handed in to wipe Monk, he looked tenderly at her, and calmly said, "I'll go upstairs, Natalie. I really need a bath. "

"Great idea, I also need a good bath to relax too." Both of them started to go up.

"I am happy that there are people like me, that have higher purposes in taking a bath, Natalie."

"Higher purposes?"

"Yes, for example, avoiding being a human bomb."

"Human bomb? Are we speaking the same language, Mr. Monk?"

Monk stopped on the platform of the second floor, looking at Natalie, outraged by her lack of comprehension.

"And you say that I am the naive one? Natalie, I'm contaminated with germs and bacteria, I can feel they multiplying all over my body, making strategies, writing plots, waiting me to approach the next victim and "BOOM! " spread themselves, beginning the process again, over and over."

"Oh, okay, then you, heroically, will destroy all enemies with the world's most powerful weapon: water"

"And neutral soap. Clever girl!" Monk ended, resuming his way up.

Natalie tried to use Monk's last words to lead the conversation in a more interesting way, "But not clever enough to understand why you remained silent during the video presentation."

"Natalie, I have some pieces of a disturbing puzzle to put together. I do not have all the pieces yet; I do not know this country nor the people who live in here; I do not know about the laws of this country applied in practice; I do not have any official or legal support here; and I am not sure of the genuineness of the couple downstairs."

"Couple?" Interrupted Natalie. "Couple like just two people, right?"

"No, Natalie, couple like two _engaged_ people."

After a brief silence, Monk stopped three steps above Natalie, on the fourth floor. He immediately stepped back down one, looking at Natalie.

"What now?"

"Engaged? But he... I ... he was totally ..."

"Hitting on you, and you were buying it. You cannot rely on very generous people, Natalie. Genuinely generous people do not exist," finished Monk, resumed climbing the stairs.

"Oh, God!" Natalie took the hand to her mouth, realizing the delicate situation she was in.

After a few seconds, she continued her way up also, trying to convince herself, "But there is something different, something familiar which made me feel attracted to him. Not only his charm but his presence affects me in a strange way; it seems like we've known each other for a long time."

Natalie realized her thoughts were verbalized when Monk stopped again, looked at her and displaying a small smile.

"Anything you wanna share, Mr. Monk?" Natalie approached him, stopping at the same step he was on.

"There was something different, something familiar which made you feel attracted to him," repeated Monk. "That's it!" Monk's smile had become wider.

Natalie was sure that Monk had solved the puzzle, but did not have time to ask what he had discovered; the expression on Monk's face had changed suddenly as if he had taken a glass of quinine.

"Oh, God!" Monk took the back of his hand to his mouth. "Oh, God!" he repeated, stepping away from Natalie.

"What? What?" Asked Natalie, with her arms opened in front of her and shoulders bunched, not getting Monk's reaction.

To Monk's relief, only one flight of stairs was keeping him from the top. Monk climbed them two-by-two, and disappeared into the corridor towards the suite.

Natalie remained stopped at the stairs. What could possibly be going on Monk's head? What had she said or done to him to trigger such a reaction? What did Monk fear?

She reached the corridor and managed to see the door of Monk's suite being closed. She walked determinedly to her suite, opened the door, crossed the room and reached the connecting door. Monk was faster than she was; the door was locked.

"Mr. Monk, what's happening? Mr. Monk?" asked Natalie, knocking on the door. "Let me in, Mr. Monk."

There was no answer. Natalie heard the noise of the shower being turned on.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy!_


	16. Chapter 14

_I do not own Monk / Natalie._

_Thank you for following the story, and if you feel like, feel yourself at home to leave a review ( hint, hint!)  
_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 13**

Natalie was lying in the deck chair on the terrace, eyes closed, feeling the salty aroma of the ocean touching her lips, and listening to the waves playing on the beach. Her spirit seemed to be in perfect harmony with the nature around her. Her body was relaxed, but her mind was alert enough to not be taken to her dream land by the smooth and synchronized rhythm of the waves.

She really needed a long bath and a quiet night's sleep, but more important than all her desires, was her need be awake for Monk. She knew that soon, the small bit of paradise that she was enjoying would be interrupted. As soon as this thought crossed her mind, she heard the connecting door being unlocked.

She looked at her watch. Exactly 30 minutes of rest.

Natalie blinked her eyes lazily, breathed deeply while stretching, and stood up. Fixing her clothes she walked to the door.

Monk was sitting in one of the armchairs of the living room, his hands trapped between his knees, which were squeezed against each other. This position pushed his shoulders slightly forward, hiding his torso; he was sitting in the armchair like a cornered wild animal.

He observed Natalie approaching, combing her hair with her fingers, and sitting down on the corner of the sofa next to him, hiding a yawn with her hand.

He continued watching Natalie for a few seconds in silence.

"Are you feeling cold, Mr. Monk?" asked Natalie after noticing the strange posture of her boss. "I think you got too much sun; you must have sun stroke." and she extended her hand toward Monk's forehead.

He immediately waved it away, avoiding contact.

"No, I am not cold or feverish."

"So what is this all about? What's happening? Can you give me a clue?"

Monk looked at Natalie for few more seconds, silent. This time she wasn't able to read Monk's face.

"I was wondering if you would want to accompany me to the Rolling Stones' party," he broke the silence.

Natalie stopped breathing. She didn't have a clue about what he was thinking.

Monk began gesturing then; he signed _silence_ with his index finger on his lips, then pointed to his ears with both hands beside his head, and circled his hand twice above his head pointing up, drawing two large imaginary circles above it.

Natalie understood the message.  
"Yes, of course, Mr. Monk. I am not even a little tired, I would love to go party!" she said out loud.

She then gestured, pointing to her eyes with two fingers of one hand, then opening her hands in front of her with palms up, corking her head slightly to the side and lifting the eyebrows, as if she was making a verbal question.

Monk shrugged the shoulders, shaking his head as if he did not know the answer.  
"So let's go, Natalie. Don't forget to bring your purse." Monk stood up, and put his hand beside his ear, making a gesture as if he was holding a phone by it.

Natalie nodded and said, "Yes, just wait a minute while I go back to my room to get it. I'll be right back."

She stood up to, and winking at Monk, went back to her room.

Monk watched Natalie moving away, tilted his head, adjusted his jaw, stretched the sleeves of his shirt and walked to the door.  
As he opened it, two men suddenly threw him back into the room. They forcefully smashed the door against Monk's face, and then rushing into the room immobilized him.  
They were the two handymen that Monk had seen earlier in the corridor. One of them held Monk's hand behind his back while the other pressed a damp cloth over his face. All the action took place in only a few seconds and soon Monk was being dragged into the corridor, unconscious.

Natalie returned to the suite just in time to hear the door being closed.

"Mr. Monk? I thought that you would wait for me here." Natalie said, turning toward the door.

When she opened it, she could see the three men moving away in the corridor, one of them talking on the phone a little ahead of the other two; the second man was carrying Monk, holding his arm over his shoulder and embracing him by the waist.

Natalie heard the man on the phone saying '_Kreeshtow Hedentoh_' as they turned the corner. She immediately began to follow them.

* * *


	17. Chapter 15

_I do not own Monk  
I do not own Natalie  
I do not own the other Gang members  
I do not own the musicians (haha..this sounded funny!)  
And I do not own the special guest star!_

So I believe you should read it to find out who this person is...

_Thank you so much for the reviews!!  
and thank you so much, Kathy, for managed to find some time for me!_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**Ch. 14**

Carefully, Natalie crept up to the corner of the corridor and remained there for a few moments, listening attentively. There were no sounds of people walking or conversing. So she continued walking down the corridor, which led to the door of the other tower's penthouse suite. There was no other way out and no other door, so the men must have entered it.

She approached the door. Standing outside it there was a security man: tall, suntanned skin, sour face and hands crossed in front of his broad chest. Broad enough to force him to slide aside to pass through any door of that hotel, imagined Natalie. If the man contracted the muscles of his arms a little more, his suit would be torn apart like David Banner to become Hulk!

This last thought brought a smile to Natalie's delicate face, who introduced himself, "Hi, I am Natalie Teeger. My boss just entered here with his two friends."

Apparently the security man did not understand what she was saying, so he spoke with a smile running across his sour face,_ "OK, você pode entrar, mas só porquê você é bonitinha e fala Inglês."**1**_

"Thank you," Natalie said gently, while the man held the door for her.

As she entered, she quickly surveyed the room: the colors of the walls were basically the same as the suite in which she and Monk were staying, but the expensive paintings had been replaced by posters from the Rolling Stones New Tour, pictures of the band members and some snapshots from Rio's beaches.

The air was loaded by cigarette smoke mixed with the sweet smelled fog from a smoke-machine placed at one corner of the ceiling. The suite looked wider because there was no wall separating the two rooms; there were no tables, only sofas, chairs and armchairs laid against the walls; at the corners there were fur carpets decorated by colorful cushions deliberately dropped on them, where several people were sitting, happily chatting and drinking wine.

The light was dim, and in the roof there were some strobe-light spots, flashing from time to time. In the corner near the terrace, there was a bar and two bartenders were serving colorful drinks to the guests, who were chatting happily and walking along the suite.  
'_She comes in colors everywhere; She combs her hair, she's like a rainbow;"_ was the music that played in the background, matching perfectly the colored atmosphere Natalie was seeing.

She started to walk toward the terrace when a waiter, who offered her a tray with those colorful drinks, interrupted her. Natalie politely refused, and then turned around. She was face to face with Keith Richards.

"Enchantè, Mademoiselle," he said, holding Natalie's hand.

"Teeger. Natalie Teeger," Said Natalie, a bit astonished by the sudden intrusion of the musician. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Richards."

"You see? They all know me, baby," Richards said to a tall, blond model that was beside him.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for my boss, Mr. Monk. He is tall," said Natalie showing his height with her hand.

"Monk? So you are Monk's date?" interrupted Keith. "Oh, Lord, it's a pity that he is too wasted, honey." Said Keith, shaking his head and winking at Natalie.

"Too wasted? Yes... well...so, have you seen him?"

"Yes, he has just passed by me, or to be honest, he was dragged to the terrace." Keith said, pointing the way.

"Thank you, Mr. Richards. It was a pleasure to meet you," Natalie said, moving toward the terrace.

"They always say it was a pleasure, dear." Keith said to the model, who followed him to the bar.

Reaching the terrace, Natalie saw Mick Jagger resting his elbows on the parapet, looking at the beach and talking to some people. She forgot her mission for a moment; she was standing in front of a rock icon, a legend, and he seemed so receptive that she could just stand besides him and chat, like she was one of his closest friends.

But she could not seize the moment as she would have liked. She felt a strange tightness in her chest, which was caused by her tension over Monk. Looking over at the metal bridge linking the suite to the stage on the beach, she spotted him being carried away.

At that moment, she realized the tightness in her chest was too familiar. She had felt the same thing when she was told Mitch had died, and she had felt the anguish again when she was told that Monk's best friend, Captain Stottlemeyer, had killed him at the pier.

She tried to wave the heavy feeling away, reminding herself of how happy she felt upon seeing Monk in that carwash in Nevada. She strongly grabbed this feeling with her soul, and reached for the cell phone in her purse. She dialed the wanted number as she walked toward the bridge, taking care not to be noticed by the two men who carried Monk.

The phone connection was taking too long to be completed; Natalie took off her shoes to avoid making noise while she crossed the bridge, watching the movements of the kidnappers carefully.

The familiar sound of the captain's voice gave Natalie confidence, as she was reaching the end of the bridge. The men were down at the stage now, and they were walking towards the exit.

"Hi, Capt'n," whispered Natalie.

"Hey, Natalie! What a surprise! How's the weather there, in Rio? Are you enjoying the beach?" joked the Captain, who apparently was in very good mood.

Natalie noticed some jazz being played at the background and people chatting around. "Capt'n, I'm sorry, but I desperately need your help," Natalie continued whispering.

"Oh, Okay. What happened, Natalie? Did Monk drive you crazy and you want to leave him there? Is that why you are whispering?"

Natalie was now at the stairs that linked the bridge to the stage, and she saw the men already walking on the sidewalk.

"No, Capt'n. Mr. Monk has been kidnapped. I am following the kidnappers. They are dragging Monk with them and they are taking him somewhere. I am right behind them."

"Monk what?" asked Stottlemeyer loudly, attracting Randy's attention, who was whispering something in Crystal's ear, making her giggle. The three were enjoying dinner together down on Lots Rd, at The 606 Club, a traditional Jazz Club in London.

"What the hell is happening there, Natalie?" repeated the Captain.

* * *

  
_**1**." Ok, you can come in, but only because you're cute and speaks English."_


	18. Chapter 16

_I do not own Monk, Natalie, Leland, Randy or Crystal._

_Thank you for the reviews! and keep them coming!_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH15**

Randy and Crystal were concentrated on Leland's call.

"_Kreeshtow Redentoh?_" Leland said, "I have no idea of what you're talking about, Natalie."

"She is speaking of Corcovado, _Cristo Redentor_, or Christ the Redeemer, a big statue of Christ with open arms atop Corcovado Mountain," Crystal said. "I lived many years in Rio; I know the city pretty well."

"Uh... Okay. Thank you, Crystal," said the Captain, leaving the table to find a place less noisy in the club to speak to Natalie. "Corcovado, Natalie. Does this means something to you?"

Randy thanked Crystal's help by giving her a gentle kiss on the mouth. Then, holding her hand, he joined Leland, who had stopped near the exit door.

"Oh, Gosh, Natalie, please, promise me you'll be careful. Don't forget you're in a foreign country, and we don't know about the street rules over there. I will see what connection I can establish from here. Yes… yes…Corcovado. Natalie? Hello? ... Hello? ... Damn connection!" finished Leland, looking desolated at the phone.  
He put it in his pocket, sighed and said, "Party time's over, Randy."

He gave a look around the club again; he observed the band playing enthusiastically, the pleasure of the audience scattered at tables in front of the stage and his pint half finished on the table. He sighed again, and convinced himself aloud, "We have a job to do. Let's go!"

Randy followed the Captain still holding Crystal's hand, who was hanging her leather jacket on her shoulder, smiling at Randy.

Natalie jumped in the near empty taxi. "Corcovado," she said, and pointed to a car ahead of them. "Follow that car, please, Corcovado, please." She repeated, pointing to the car ahead.

The taxi driver answered in broken English, "Yes, speak English. Go Corcovado? Okay!" and drove in the direction of Corcovado, behind the car Monk was in.

Natalie tried to connect again to Leland. She kept her eyes on the car where Monk was, and once again spoke to the taxi driver, "Please sir, look at that car. Black car, over there. There!" she pointed to the car.

"Oh, yes, many cars. Look!" said the taxi driver.

"No, no, sir, you..." She sat on the edge of the seat, and started to gesture as she spoke slowly, holding the cell phone next to the ear, "Yooou..."

"Okay, okay, me," said the happy taxi driver.

"Yes, you fooo-llow," and made her two fingers walk in the air.

"Yes, okay, okay, me follow!"

"Yes! You follow thaaaat car," and pointed to the black car that was now two cars ahead. "Car," she steered an imaginary wheel; "black," she showed her cell phone color; "in front," she pointed ahead; "you, follow," she smiled at the driver.

"Oh, okay, okay, yes, me follow black car in front."

"Yes! Please!" she fell back and rested back in the seat, flipping off the phone. It hadn't completed the call.

Ten minutes later, they were at Corcovado.

There were few cars in the parking lot at the foot of the hill. Natalie saw the black car crossing the parking lot and taking a side street, which led to the top of the hill. She asked the driver to stop the car.

"Okay, stop here. Here, thank you," She gave him 30 U.S.dollars, and got out of the car quickly.

"Thank you, Madame!" Said the driver, smiling for the great tip he had received.

Natalie saw three installations in front of her: there was a museum, with large glass windows covering the front; a Tourist Information Center with the doors closed already and also the entrance to Corcovado Park, with an information counter by it.

She entered this building, and saw some posters with amazing views of the Christ Statue and the city below it; on the counter there were some leaflets about Tourism in Rio de Janeiro, guides to tourist routes and schedules and explanations of the visitation rules for the statue.

She approached a young woman who was behind the counter, "Excuse me, can I still go up the hill to see the Christ Statue?"

"Yes Madame. The last train is leaving; if you hurry you can get on it." She pointed to a side exit, where Natalie could see the red and white train with two wagons in a row starting its slow ascent. It was an adapted train, with opened laterals, similar to a streetcar, but not as tall as the ones in San Francisco.

"It is 20 U.S. dollars, madame."

Natalie handed the sum to the girl and ran to climb into the train. There were more than a dozen tourists in the car, chatting and snapping photos of the landscape. The train went along the side of the hill, in the same ascent as a roller coaster. The difference was that it moved slowly and steadily. Along the tracks, there was a stone paved street, from where the car with Monk had probably crossed.

It was a starry and warm night, the forest cracked as the temperature changed and some birds were making noise, while flashes popped from the tourist cameras all along the way. Natalie only wished that the train could move faster.

After five long minutes of ascent, Natalie saw the black car stopped on a secondary tarmac road alongside the stone paved street. Natalie used that moment while the tourists were distracted by a waterfall on the opposite side, and quietly jumped off the train, crouching behind the plants. Now she was thankful it were moving slowly.

She stayed there for a few moments, watching the street. There was nobody in the car, or near it. She decided to cross the street and take a closer look.

Once she got near the car, she was sure nobody was in it. She looked around. A bit further ahead, there was a building, with large rectangular windows and a metal door in front of it.

A sign above the door read "Estação Ambiental I – Floresta da Tijuca" and the translation below it read, "Environmental Station I –Tijuca's Forest." The windows had gray shutters, which were closed like the door. Natalie walked around the car and stopped on the side of the building.

The back of the building seemed attached to the hillside, and at the side wall there was a large dumpster with some empty square wooden boxes laid on it. Above the dumpster was a small opened window through which Natalie heard some voices. Without any hesitation, she approached the boxes, and climbed up until she reached the window. She stayed there, immobile, listening to the people inside the building.

There were three men speaking. Natalie did not understand what they were saying, but she clearly heard it when they dropped something heavy on the floor. She heard as it was dragged across the floor, and then the closing of the door.

In a few seconds, she heard the men opening the front door and walking to the car; then the car turned around and started back down the road. She was silent for a moment, to make sure that the three men had left.

She stretched her neck to see through the window to the inside of the room. It was no surprise to her to see Monk there, unconscious, lying on the ground with his hands tied in his back. As limited as her vision was, she noticed some empty metal cages behind him, the kind that are used to kept small animals; at his feet was a bookshelf with some books and cardboard boxes with folders inside; the room smelled like a school laboratory.

"Mr. Monk. Mr. Monk, wake up… Mr. Monk?" whispered Natalie through the window. Monk didn't move.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy, for you great patience!_


	19. Chapter 17

_Thank you, all for the reviews!  
Those are my motivation, they keep me going, so, please, feel free to review it anytime! ..._

_Ah, I've almost forgotten: I do not own Monk, Natalie and the gang...

* * *

_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH16**

Natalie knew that she had not much time to act.

She crawled back down the dumpster and went to the front door. She tried to force the door open, but obviously it was locked. Taking a look at the other side of the building, she was excited to see that the window on there was bigger. She walked to it and pushed it hard. She realized the window could be easily opened if she had some object strong enough to apply pressure to it.

Looking around for more wooden boxes, she found one and tried to disassemble it by jumping on it. She wanted to remove a piece of wood and used it to open the window. After the third attempt, she was able to break the box. But one of the planks split up and its tip pierced Natalie's leg. With a cry of pain, she fell to the ground holding her leg.

The plank had penetrated her leg about two inches, just beside her shin bone. Natalie pulled the wood out quickly, and rolled up the pant leg with some difficulty, to examine the injury. There were some trickles of blood running down her shin, and the cut seemed deep.

She tore off the pant leg and tied the cloth around the wound, pressing enough to stop the blood running. She had lost too much time, and without a second thought, she got up quickly, caught up a plank from the box and went hopping on one foot back to the window. Her injured leg was throbbing and she noted that small spots of blood were beginning to appear on the surface of the cloth that was covering her leg.

Natalie placed the board at the edge of the glass window and began pushing it. The pain was distracting her, so she began to think about Julie and how it would be good to see her again; then she thought about Monk lying on the floor of the room, unconscious. A shiver of fear mixed with shock spasms began to run down her spine.

Leland's warning about being careful in a strange country, the allegations of Monk about the foreign people around them, and the image of her boss lying defenseless on the floor motivated her enough for one more push. She unlocked the window. Quickly she jumped through it into the building, taking care to close the window again and remove the plank.

The only thing that Natalie was unable to control was her breath. She was wheezing, as if she had run 10 yards in one breath only. She gave a look around the room. There was a counter with some leaflets similar to the ones at the main entrance down the hill; some posters with photos of native fauna spread over the walls; and behind the counter was a glass case, with some medicines in it, some bottles and some coolers. There was also a door which she hoped linked that room to the one where Monk was.

Natalie hobbled across the room to the counter. She raised the counter gate and went through it, leaning on the counter until she reached the door. To her relief, the door had an external lock on the knob. She unlocked it and opened the door.

As she surveyed the room, she realized that she could not see Monk lying on the floor. Before she could be attacked by her boss, she spoke loudly, "Mr. Monk, it's me," shielding her face with both hands wide opened.

Monk came out from behind the door, holding a thick book in one of his hands.

"Oh, thank God you're okay, Mr. Monk!" said Natalie, and throwing her arms around Monk's neck, she laid her chin on his shoulder and embraced him.

Monk stood still, with his arms at his sides. He lowered his head slowly, laying his nose and mouth on Natalie's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing in Natalie's embrace.

Several thoughts went through his head, but they were swept away when Monk realized he could be giving the wrong idea to Natalie, for she was pressing her body against his.

"Nat ... Natalie, I ..." Monk started, but suspended talking when he felt Natalie's arms sliding off his neck. Natalie was not giving herself over to the hug - she was fainting on him!

Quickly he grabbed her by the waist, released the book to the floor and supporting her back with his hand, laid Natalie on his shoulder. Picking her up enough to carry her, he took her to the chair that was behind the counter, in the next room.

Carefully he sat her in the chair, noticing her injured leg. He felt embarrassed by his momentary thought that Natalie was going too far with the hug, and felt dismay that the desire for a warm hug could have come from him.

"Natalie, wake up," Monk gently said, touching Natalie's face with the back of his hand. He was looking at her intensely, and for a moment he was unable to speak any more. It may have been because of the sudden swirl of emotions that he felt for her. Or had he always felt it?

Deprived as he was of speech, he desired her to open her eyes and kiss him. He wanted her to drag her hand across his neck hair and pull him to her not caring where she kissed, his mouth, his neck, his face. His skin was empty for the kiss, waiting.

He waved away these thoughts as Natalie moved slightly and mumbled something. He gave a look around and saw the cabinet full of medicines. He leaned Natalie carefully against the counter and opened the cabinet, taking some bottles, some swabs and bandages and putting them in his pockets. He also took a larger bottle, opened the lid and turned to Natalie. He passed the bottle with the lid open under her nose, and she started to slowly wake up.

"Uh ... oh ..." Natalie groaned, looking around and trying to compose herself.

"Hey, hi!" she said, a sweet smile on her lips, still looking at Monk. "You have no idea how happy I am to see _you_ here, not the other guys," she said, trying to stand up.

"I am happy to see you too, Natalie, but I do not want to wait here for the other guys to come back. Do you think you can stand up?" He gently asked her.

"I think so, but I would welcome some help, Mr. Monk." She said, raising her hands toward Monk's shoulders.

"Okay, okay, here we go," Monk said, supporting Natalie and helping her to stand up.

The two crossed the room and opened the front door carefully. There was nobody out there. Monk held Natalie by her waist and she left her arm around his shoulders.

They could not move fast, because Natalie was trying to walk using only one leg. To Monk's despair, it caused their walk to be lumbering, unbalanced. But in a way, he liked having her that close to him.

When they reached the stone paved street, they heard a car up the road. They did not have time to hop-and-walk back to the building, nor up the road. The only way out was to dash as best as they could into the forest, crossing the train rails.

Monk looked at Natalie, swallowed hard, and in the middle of one, "Oh, God!" from him and another from her, he grabbed Natalie, tossed her over his shoulder and ran toward the forest.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy, for your kindness in editing it!  
And for the good observer, there was a reference of "The Book Thief", from Marcus Zusak, on the chapter above. Thank you, Marcus!_


	20. Chapter 18

_I have to state I do not own Monk or Natalie. But I can play with their minds and feelings..._

_This is the last before the weekend break. Next chapters coming next week. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, and obrigada pela resenha! Espero estar honrando nosso país nesta ficção..._

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH17**

"Ewwww." Monk stop suddenly as he entered a few yards left into the woods.

"Ewwww?" asked Natalie.

"Natalie, this is…this is nature…and it's all around me… and it's night… and you are all over my sunburned shoulder… and …"

"Hey, wait a minute. _You_ are dragging me, Mr. Monk. I didn't jump _all over_ your shoulder and run you down here! And you are still holding me on your _sunburned shoulder_!" Natalie answered, a little offended.

Monk lowered Natalie.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Monk, _you_ dragged me here to this country, and now here I am with an injured leg in the middle of a jungle, running away from some bad guys, and I have no idea who they are, at night, and with you!" complained Natalie, feeling her shoe a bit soaked with blood.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, woman!" quickly answered Monk. "Except for the leg part; And the drag you on the shoulder part; And the having no idea on who the bad guys are part; And the being with you here part." The last words came out weakly, as he was turning away from Natalie, to look back in an attempt to see the street.

After a few seconds of silence with the sound of Monk's latest words still in her head and twisting her heart, Natalie quietly spoke, "So that leaves us both only with 'the jungle' and 'the night' then, Mr. Monk."

Monk turned to Natalie, who was seated on a tree trunk at the ground, "These two words should never come together, Natalie, and at least not when I am out here."  
He then approached Natalie and looked at her leg. "Oh God!"

"Yes, I know, and it hurts bad…"

"You are still bleeding!" Monk began to hyperventilate.

"Yes, I've noticed that, Mr. Monk. And I…"

"And you were up here!" He said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Oh God! You probably bled all over me!" He began to draw away his jacket frantically.

"Hey, hey, I told you it was not my idea to be up there, Mr. Monk! And please be quiet! You're making too much noise! You will attract attention from the bad guys!" Natalie lifted herself up and helped Monk take the jacket off.  
Monk began pinching the sleeves of her shirt and straightening his shirt collar, while Natalie held his jacket.

"What do you have inside the ..."

"Shush!" Monk cut Natalie off. "There's someone coming," whispered Monk.

"Oh , boy! What now?" Natalie whispered back.

"Here, behind this tree." Monk took two large steps toward a tree, taking extreme care not to make any noise, and hid himself behind its large trunk. Natalie was still standing on only one foot, supporting her injured leg on the tip of her toes, holding Monk's jacket.

Monk looked at her, and gestured her with his hands, asking her to join him. She nodded and pointed to her leg.

The noise that Monk heard had become louder, as several people entered the forest, trampling the ground.

Monk then carefully returned to Natalie, trying to step back on the same spots he had chosen before. He stopped in front of her and asked, "What now?"

"What do you mean by that? C'mon, Mr. Monk, if I hop to the tree, even the Christ Statue up there will know where we are!" whispered Natalie.

"Oh,God! You're right. Wait, let me think."

"Let you think? There's nothing to think about, Mr. Monk! Get me up there _now_, c'mon!" And positioning her right side in front of Monk, she placed her arms around his neck. She had been careful to leave the injured leg as far as possible from Monk.

"Here I go." whispered Natalie, warning that she would climb into his lap.

"Oh God!" Monk clumsily held Natalie in his arms, placing one arm on the back of her knees and another behind her back, with both hands closed.

Natalie couldn't help giggling, while Monk was concentrated on getting back to the tree without making any noise, carrying Natalie as far as possible from his body as he could and stretching his neck to avoid getting close to Natalie's head.

"Stop it, Natalie!" said Monk, lowering her carefully as they reached the tree, but she stepped with her bad leg onto a broken trunk and released an instinctive "ouch" of pain, dropping Monk's jacket on the ground.

The others stopped for a moment. They froze and listened.

Monk stood with his back to the tree, and immediately placed his right hand on Natalie's mouth and pulling her close to him with the other hand, he leaned back on the tree and pressed Natalie against his body.

Looking to the left, he saw three figures carefully searching the forest, a few yards away from them.

Natalie turned her face to the same side and leaned her head on Monk's chest, making him remove his hand from her mouth and move it behind her shoulders, laying it on her head.

He was now protecting Natalie with both hands around her.

Natalie kept her arms folded in front of her body, with her hands close to her mouth. Monk's chin was lightly touching the top of Natalie's head. She kept her eyes closed, head lowered, trying to control the pain and keep her breathing calm.

Monk continued to follow the movement of the men closely. They began to walk in the opposite direction.

Natalie spread her hands on Monk's chest, and feeling his breath she began to calm down, trying to keep pace with the beats of his heart. After several minutes of tight silence, Monk took a short sigh and loosened the hug a bit, making Natalie raise her head and open her eyes.

At that moment there was only the wind playing with the leaves at the top of the trees and two breaths rhythmically merging into one.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy!_


	21. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the reviews. The story is approaching it's end, so, hope I can keep yopu enterteined!  
...and I do not own the main characters..._

* * *

MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER

CH18

They remained close together for another few seconds. Monk's embrace was the best place where Natalie had been in the last few days and she didn't want to let him break it.

Monk raised his head and looked up, then gave a deep sigh and moving his hands aside, laid them on Natalie's shoulders. She placed her hands on Monk's chest near his shoulders also, squeezing them a bit. He lowered the head and found Natalie's eyes looking intensely at him. His breath trembled a bit.

"I … guess they're gone," whispered Monk, relieved in a way that she was not leaning on his chest anymore, for she had certainly noticed the irregular beats of his heart which betrayed his cold words.

In the beginning, Natalie was unable to say anything. It might have been the sudden swirl of love that she felt for him. Or had she always loved him? It was likely. Deprived of speech as she was, she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to drag his hand across her back again and pull her toward him. No matter where he kissed her, on her mouth, on her neck, on her face she was ready. Her skin was empty for the kiss, waiting.

They heard the noise of the train down the hill. Natalie could not pull her eyes from Monk. He gently pressed her shoulders; she closed her eyes and slightly raised her chin, hoping that he would pull her closer.

Monk did the opposite.

He pushed Natalie away slightly and bent down to pick up his jacket. Natalie felt a little embarrassed by her thoughts, and wished that Monk had not noticed her desire.

"Yep, I guess they're gone." she said, stepping back without disguising the disappointment in her voice.

"Here, let's get outta here and check that leg of yours, Natalie." Monk said, offering his arm to Natalie.

"That was the last train, Mr. Monk. I do not want to scare you, but I guess the park is closing now." Natalie said, picking up a large stick from the ground to use as a support to walk.

They stopped right before approaching the train tracks. Watching the building from a safe distance, they saw the three men talking by their car, which was stopped in front of the building. A park patrol car appeared down the hill. It parked in the street near the building and, after a few seconds of talk with the officers, the men nodded their heads and got in their car. They drove down the street, passing the patrol car which had continued on its routine tour of the park.

"Yes, the park is closing, Natalie. That's good. "

"Huh?" said Natalie, standing besides Monk and supporting herself with the stick.

"That means the bad guys _had _to leave. We have more time now. "

"More time for what, Mr. Monk?" Natalie had thought twice before asking the question, but she was very tired, also in pain and too confused to think of something else.

"C'mon, Natalie, you know," said Monk, as if the answer were obvious.

They were crossing the train tracks, when Natalie gave up. She didn't want to feel or think anything else, "Mr. Monk, can you please say clearly what you're thinking about, because I'm very tired, in pain and I will not take part of this game, not now."

"What are _you_ talking about, Natalie?"

Natalie was exasperated. She dropped Monk's arm and walked to the side of the building where the dumpster was. Monk followed her. She passed by the dumpster, by the wooden boxes, and went to the back of the building. She put her good knee on the ground, picking up her bag that was hidden there. Then she stood up and hopped to Monk, handing him her cell phone. "Here. Call the Captain and play your crazy game with him. I'm done with you; I'll take care of my leg now."

And she sat on one of the wooden boxes, looking into her bag, searching for something to put on her leg. She was very emotional; she couldn't help herself, so she dropped her bag on the ground and hid her face on her hands, placing her elbows on her knees. She was terribly confused; she wanted to understand why she was that upset, why she was so vulnerable and why she had wanted to kiss Monk only a few moments ago. But mostly, she did not want to cry in front of him.

Monk approached Natalie at her first sob, "Oh, please… Don't ... just don't... cry, Natalie," He pulled a wooden box forward and sat in front of her. "Here, I have some medicines with me, for your leg, Natalie."

Natalie took a wipe from her purse and cleaned her face. She took a deep breath and swallowed the tears.  
"So that's what you had in the jacket pockets then," said Natalie, trying to smile, but unable to pull it off because of the crying spasm that still controlled the muscles of her face.

"Yes. Here, hold this, please." Monk handed Natalie two bottles of antibiotic ointment and four bandage rolls.

He opened a bottle of antiseptic that he had in his pocket and washed his hands with it. Then taking a towelette, he dried his hands. Natalie had a plastic bag opened to receive the used materials. He took a pair of surgical gloves from his pocket and placed them on both hands. Opening a roll of bandages with care, he folded it four times and placed it on his leg, just above his knee. Thoroughly folding the package, he deposited it in another plastic bag. Natalie observed his job, calming down .She was still fond of the curious Monk mannerisms.

He adjusted his position on the box, looked at Natalie and said, "Okay, we are ready now." Natalie couldn't help smiling. She took off her shoe and put it aside. Her shoe was stained with blood, as was her leg and her foot.  
She imagined that Monk would pull back, so she motioned as trying to remove the piece of cloth that was around her leg, but Monk prevented her, "Leave it, I am the one with gloves around here!" and winked at Natalie.

Natalie was definitely lost on Monk's ambiguity. She decided to change the course of conversation, and also the course of her thoughts, "So, Mr. Monk, I understand that you know who the bad guys are, right?"

"Yep." He poured a bit of ointment on the cloth, wetting it. Then, carefully began to remove the cloth, continuously wetting the wound to make the cloth come off easily.

"So, have you figured out everything already?" asked Natalie, holding her leg stretched out in front of Monk, avoiding touching his leg.

"Nope," he then picked up another swab, and wetting it he began to clean the dried blood off of Natalie's leg. He also cleaned her foot, taking care that she did not lay it on the ground again. After finishing the whole cleaning procedure, he finally placed her foot on his leg. As he was finishing with bottles and cotton, Natalie was depositing the used items in plastic bags and throwing them like a ballplayer into the dumpster, to her delight and Monk's despair.

"So, can you tell me what you have figured out so far?"

"Yep," Monk finally withdrew a last bottle from his pocket, and held it up. It was an antiseptic spray. He spread it over the cut, making her pull away with the stinging pain. Monk instinctively blew softly over the wound.  
Natalie reacted immediately, "Hey, why don't you fuss about spreading germs all over _me _now?"

Monk looked at Natalie, surprised. "Oh, I…that was ... Pass me the bandage, please."

"Now I got it! It was not about the germs at all, Mr. Monk." Natalie said, smiling.

Monk remained silent, focusing on opening the bandage package. Natalie was still grinning.

"Can you wipe that smile off your face and focus here, Natalie, please?" he said, pointing to her foot, which she was shifting causing the bandage to fall off of Monk's leg.

"Okay, I _can_ focus, but this smile will take a while to remove, _Mr. Desperate to Hide His Feelings._"

"Cut it out, Natalie." Monk tilted his head to the side and adjusted his chin, while wrapped Natalie's shin.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I will not do that again, Mr. _Feelings Hider_,' teased Natalie again.

"I do not understand how you can figure out nicknames like those ones so quickly, and still do not see that Gilbert was playing me on the video," Monk shot.

Natalie's smile immediately faded.

Monk continued wrapping Natalie's foot.

"Gilbert? Him? Oh, God," said Natalie, picturing him wearing Monk's stolen clothes.

"Oh, no!" she said once again, remembering all about Gilbert's false generosity.

"Ohhhhh!" continued Natalie, remembering that she had told Monk she felt attracted to Gilbert because he looked so familiar. Monk had realized why there was a familiarity sooner than she had, and that's why he had run to the suite and locked himself in there.

"Mr. Monk, I did not mean I was attracted to you…" Natalie realized what she had just said, and tried to make it sound better, "No. I mean… I… but not… oh, God!" She knew the mess was just getting bigger. She had no idea on what to say to Monk at that moment.

Monk finished fixing the bandage on Natalie's leg, and lowered her foot to the ground. Without looking up, he said, "Yes, I know…people around me usually don't mean…. don't _want_ to mean what they say." He folded the remains of the bandages and placed them in a plastic bag.

"Oh, no, no, it's not like that, Mr. Monk. I was saying I…," Natalie still could not find the right words.

Monk looked at Natalie, stood up and stretched his hands to her, with the palms turned up. Natalie was completely lost. Was Monk really offering his hands to her? Was he finally showing he needed someone comforting him? Was he asking for a hug? Or was she the one who wanted desperately to believe in all of that?

She was afraid of making the situation even more distressing for herself, so she chose the most harmless option; she stood up and calmly said, "Here, let me take off your gloves." Monk kept looking at her while she removed the gloves.

"There you go!" said Natalie, rolling up the gloves and throwing them into the dumpster. "Thank you, Mr. Monk. For the leg." she said, looking at him.

Monk looked at his hands still in front of him with the palms turned up, then looked back at Natalie and said, "Yes, and people around me usually don't believe in what they see," and he closed his hands, lowering his arms.

* * *

_Author's note: I had to repeat the kiss passage, but you've noticed I adapted it a bit... And I guess this is the end of the 'cheesy'_ _part. let's focus on the mistery. Yes, there is something out there...I guess..._

_Thank you, Kathy!_


	22. Chapter 20

_I do not own the Monk or 'the gang', but it feels pretty good to read what you think about my borrowing..._

_please, R/R!

* * *

_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH18**

Before Natalie could say anything, her cell phone rang. She continued looking at Monk, without any reaction.

"Your phone is ringing." warned Monk.

"I know!" cried Natalie, barely controlling her impulse to jump on the neck of the extremely irritating man in front of her.  
She flipped her phone on and handed it abruptly to Monk, without even replying Leland's hello.

"It's the Captain." she said to Monk.

"Hi, Leland?" asked Monk at the phone, looking Natalie walking towards the road.

"What was that, Monk?"

"What?" asked Monk, without paying much attention to Leland, focusing on Natalie moving away.

"With Natalie, Monk."

"Yes... Natalie." Monk kept his eyes on Natalie, starting to feeling afraid to be left alone.

"Dear God, Monk! What's happening there?"

"I-ah…sh-she…" Monk gave two steps toward Natalie, to keep her visible and reachable.

"For the mother of God, Monk!"

"What?"

"Get Natalie at the phone NOW!" yelled Leland, making Monk pull the phone away from his ear.

"He wants to speak to you, Natalie," he said, holding out the phone towards Natalie. He hid a smile of relief.

She turned back, hopped to Monk and picked up the phone from his hand. "Yes!" she said dryly into it.

"Well, I guess I'm getting used to asking this, Natalie, so what the hell is happening there?"

Natalie sighed, "_Mr. Monk_ is happening here, Captain."

"Look, I do not have time to get into your "Odd-Couple" fights right now, Natalie, you got me? I have to know if you're still interested in my help, or should I just leave you both there?... Forever? And guess what? That sounds pretty good to me right now!" finished Leland.

Natalie sighed again, "No, no. Sorry, Leland. It's just that Mr. Monk… forget it, sorry. Please, go on."

"Yes, okay. That doesn't sound too confident, but, anyway… look, I've established some connections. I have a friend who's working at Interpol, he might help us with the Federal Police there, but first we have to know what's really going on over there. Can you fill me in?"

"He has not said anything to me yet. Better you talk to him directly." She quickly replied, feeling a headache approaching.

"Okay. So is it too much to ask you to get him on the phone without you arguing with him again?"

"But it's him who,"

"Nat!"

"Okay, okay, I am sorry _again_!... Captain wants to talk to you," she waved the phone at Monk, who was organizing the wooden boxes with his feet.

He ran towards Natalie and got the phone. "Hi, Leland," Monk said into the phone.

"Natalie had heard enough from me already, Monk. Be smart and save _you_ some lecture now. I do not want to know what's happening between the two of you there,"

"There's nothing-"

"… I do not _care_ if anything is happening between the two of you there, and I do not have children at your age, for Christ Sake! "

"There's nothing happening, it's just Natal…"

"SAVE IT, MONK! I've warned you, and do not piss me off; I'm almost giving up on you two!"

Monk gave Natalie a look as she was able to hear Leland screaming. He adjusted his chin and carefully put the phone again near his ear, "H-hi, Leland," he said again.

"Yes, that's better. Now I need you to listen carefully; I have just spoken with agents McCullan from Scotland Yard and Elwood from Interpol, to see if I can get some help, but unfortunately your situation is not good, Monk. They showed us a video where you appear to be trading illegal weapons in a slum in Rio de Janeiro. "

Monk placed his hand on his forehead, frowning his eyebrows.

"I know that is not you, but I am not able to do much while I'm here, in London. So, I need to know where you are, because Crystal can help us get you both to a safe place until we clean the mess you're in."

"Wait, Crystal? Crystal who?"

"Randy's wallet girlfriend."

"Oh, God, Leland! Are you serious?" Monk tilted his head to the side, and adjusted his jacket sleeve, by stretching his arm.

"Yes, Monk, I am serious. She's been a very big help over here, and she had lived in Brazil for long time, so she has some friends that can help you there. Natalie knows about her."

"Natalie knows about her?" Monk looked at Natalie in disbelief, shrugging his shoulders. Natalie was aware Leland was delivering some tormenting news to her boss.

"Look, she is your only chance, Monk. So, we need to know where you are right now."

"Oh... we...we are in Corcovado. In the park." He tilt his head to the side and blinked twice. He just realized the park was closed.

"Okay, then you stay were you are and Crystal will send her friends pick you up."

"Leland, the park is closed now, and we are in the middle of it." Monk shrugged his shoulders, looking at Natalie's bad leg.

"In the middle of the park? But how come? No, no, forget it; you do not have to explain it to me. So, go to the entrance of the park."

"Na-Natalie has injured her leg. I-ah…" Monk's despair was growing at the same proportion he was realizing the complicated situation they were in.

"An injured leg? Oh, God, Monk, but how did this... Damn, you're not painting me a nice picture, Monk. Let me speak with Natalie."

"He...he wants you now," Monk whimpered, delivering the phone to Natalie. Natalie saw the fear in his eyes.

"Yes, Captain."

"Dear God, Natalie! Please, clarify the picture to me; if I take it from Monk, I see you both hopelessly damned and having a terrible death in the park. So tell me, do you think you can walk to the park entrance?"

"Yes, I think yes. Mr. Monk had taken care of my leg, by puttting bandages around it," she looked at Monk, somehow finding a feeling of gratitude inside her mixed emotions.

"Bandages? In the middle of the park, at night? Oh, boy, you do have something big going on there... and I do not want to understand it. Not right now." Natalie noticed the curiosity tone in his words. He won't let it quiet when they meet again, for sure.

"Look, Captain. The park rangers have a patrol car doing the rounds. Is that a problem or can we count on them?"

"No, you cannot count on them, not yet. So, let me see…in 15? No, 20. In 20 minutes there will be a car waiting for both of you at the park's entrance. Do whatever you can to drag Monk with you 'till the entrance, and also be careful to not be spotted by the park police. Crystal will send some friends to get you there and bring you to a safe place. You believe you can do this?"

"Yes, yes, I guess there's no problem, Captain." Said Natalie looking at Monk, who was still arranging the wooden boxes with his feet.

"So go now, and be careful. If the local police got you before us, I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything more, you got it? "

"Yes, I got it."

"Okay. 20 minutes. I'll get back to you then."

"Okay," Natalie flipped the phone off, and looked at Monk. "We have 20 minutes to get down to the entrance, without being noticed by the patrol car."

"That's impossible," complained Monk.

"No, it's not, Mr. Monk. Just follow me, through the forest," Natalie said, taking her stick, her bag and starting to walk.

"Follow You. With that leg of yours... through the forest... Ooooh," Monk whimpered, while started to follow Natalie.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy, for always finding some time for me!_


	23. Chapter 21

_I though the hiatus could make the main characters mine...but Id didn't! Anyway, take your time to, please, review it!_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH18**

Natalie walked determinedly away from Monk.

She first crossed the road then the train tracks, reaching the forest. Her idea was to walk along the tracks by the forest. If the patrol car appeared, they could quickly hide themselves in the forest. She stopped for a moment; her leg was aching, more from the tiredness than from the actual cut itself. Supported by the stick, she bent her injured leg back, then stretched it forward and pulled her toes up in an attempt to relieve the muscle's pain. But this only made it hurt more. Natalie raised her hand to her neck, sliding it to her back. She was exhausted, but there were only 20 minutes separating her from a well-deserved ride to a safe place where she could finally relax.

"Thank you for waiting, Natalie," Monk said, approaching Natalie.

"I was not ... You're welcome, Mr. Monk," she said, resuming the journey.

They continued to go down alongside the rails; Natalie was in front walking with the help of the stick, and Monk was following her closely, trying to step over Natalie's previous steps to make sure he wouldn't get hurt or surprised by any lurking nocturnal animal.

"Slow it down, Natalie. I cannot see where you are stepping."

Natalie stopped and turned to Monk, "Slow it down? We have only 20 minutes to reach the gate without being noticed by the patrol car, and I'm making my way, limping through the forest, at night and in pain. How can I move slower than that?" Natalie spoke and then turning around again and facing ahead continued walking.

This repeated turning around made her feel dizzy. "It would be much faster if you walked next to me, Mr. Monk. I could use a bit ofhelp here." And she stood still, breathing deeply and waiting for the dizziness to vanish. She put her hand on her forehead, noticing it was sweaty and cold. She was afraid the nausea would stay withher all the way down to the gate.

Monk approached Natalie, stopping just behind her, exactly on her last step marks. "If you were not limping, it would be much easier to see where you stepped," complained Monk.

Natalie slid her hand to the back of her neck again. She felt an uncomfortable heat all over her body. Her stomach was cramping, and strange flashes of light were popping in front of her eyes. Her hands began to tremble, and her legs weakened as she blinked her eyes in an attempt to erase the bright spots from her vision.

"Now what, Natalie? Can we go on?" said Monk.

Before the growing heat reached her neck, she turned to Monk, and stepped half way back in his direction.

"Oh no, Natalie! Step back again or I'll lose the spot!" said Monk, looking at the ground trying to memorize where she had trampled before.

"Mr. Monk, I," Natalie fainted.

Monk was caught by surprise and lost his balance, falling to the ground with Natalie over him. After a few seconds without breathing and trying to understand what had just happened, Monk gently rolled Natalie to the side, laying her with her back on the ground.

He was sideways on the ground too, with his left hand under Natalie's head, and supporting his torso with the left forearm on the ground. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable, and tried to keep his body as far as possible from Natalie, but afraid to be too far to allow the trailing creatures approach him. He looked desperate at Natalie still unconscious at his side as he began to listen to all those creatures stirring up the leaves on the floor.

"Natalie, wake up." his voice was shaking, as his hand behind Natalie's head. "They are coming, I can tell, they know we're defeated. Wake up, Natalie." whimpered Monk, starting to hyperventilate.

Natalie's breath was fast and short, and Monk could see some sweat drops forming on her forehead. He was stuck in that position; he knew that should keep her head high, but with his hand under her head he couldn't take of his jacket to use as a pillow. And he wouldn't take it out. It was his protection from the _Night Creatures_ hanging on the trees over them. Now he could listen to them also, whispering their attack plan to one another over his head.

He started to sweat.

He was still hyperventilating when he decided to stop breathing. He was making too much noise, and the _Small Night Air Creatures_ could notice that and invade his body through his nose, causing him to bleed slowly until he dies. He put his hand over his mouth and nose, and looked around to find something to make Natalie wake up.

Monk then noticed that Natalie's purse was on the ground a few inches from her. It could make a great pillow, and then he'll be free to crouch as much as he could besides Natalie until she wakes up. But to reach it he needed the stick that was next to her, by her left side. He could feel all the _Night Creatures_ around them, chatting, laughing at his vulnerability, waiting for the best moment to attack. He decided then to try to reach the stick beside Natalie for his own protection.When Natalie woke up, she could deal with all the creatures, but until then he should keep them away from himself.

Monk placed his body closer to hers, trying to avoid touching her, and stretched his arm out again, without success. The only solution was to go over Natalie.

Reluctantly, he concentrated and calculated his movements with all the precision he could and began his climbing: first, he supported his torso on his left forearm on the ground; then, he stretched both of his legs, turned them round, and supported them on his tiptoes, being extremely careful not to touch Natalie's body. He then raised his right leg and kept it over Natalie's legs, without touching them; he took his right arm over Natalie's stomach, again being careful not to touch her. With a quick impulse, he rolled his body over Natalie seeking support for his right hand and right feet on the ground at Natalie's left side.

But as he did not take his left hand out of Natalie's head, and his forearm was fully supported on the ground, his desire to keep his body over Natalie's without touching her was impossible. He laid closer to her left side, with his face almost touching hers. He quickly looked at the stick, and moved his hand towards it until he reached it. He smiled at the though the _Night Creatures _were following his moves and were afraid of him now he was armed, because he wasn't listening to their buzz anymore.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked gently, with a smile spreading to the corner of her mouth.  
_  
_Monk looked back at Natalie, "I-ah. I was just trying ... " and immediately pulled his left hand from under her head, intending to get a better support by placing the palm of his left hand on the ground.

But that very hand was dead asleep, and unbalanced him. It made him awkwardly drop his torso over Natalie's. He quickly moved off of her, rolling his body to his original position beside her, leaving the stick away.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Natalie, my hand is asleep and it couldn't support my weight," he said, sitting on the ground and massaging his hand.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Monk" said Natalie, holding a laugh.

"Oh, and the _Night Creatures_ were about to attack me when I…"

"So, I faint for a couple of seconds and you decide to come over to lie on my ..." she sat on the ground too.

"...was trying to get the stick...hey! I wasn't trying to lie on top of you! You can ask the _Night Creatures_, they were following closely what I was ..."

Natalie burst into a laugh when she spotted the desperate look on Monk's face. She enjoyed the moment a bit, then went on, "I am sorry, Mr. Monk. I couldn't help teasing you."

She stretched her arms towards Monk, who was already on his feet. "Would you help me to stand up, please?"

"Ha-ha, funny, Natalie. I was just about to have the most terrible death I could imagine and you there, having fun on my brave efforts to keep me alive."

Monk grabbed Natalie's arms and helped her up. But she was still dizzy, and trembled all over. Once again, she found support on his chest. He instinctively and awkwardly embraced her, with his hands not touching her.

"Sorry, I am a bit dizzy," said Natalie, resting her head on Monk's shoulder.

Monk shifted the shoulder, and said "Oh, no, Natalie, please, do not faint again. Please, look at me."

His arms were still awkwardly placed around her body, not touching it. Natalie closed her eyes, and dropped her weight over Monk's body.

"No, no, Natalie, look at me. Don't faint again, I need you." demanded Monk, placing his hands on Natalie's shoulders and gently shaking her, keeping her a bit apart from him.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes, trying to focus Monk's face.

They remained in silence for some seconds, looking at each other. The distance between the two decreased gradually in the same proportion they both got overwhelmed by their sudden feelings. They slowly moved towards each other. Was it Monk that was pulling Natalie closer, or was she that was moving towards him? They both could not notice any resistance from the other, but the uncertainty of the other's thoughts made them stop a few moments before touching their lips.

Each one was waiting for the other's next move.

* * *

_leaving you hanging on there is cruel...I know..._

_Thanks Kathy for kindly finding a space to me in your over-busy free time._


	24. Chapter 22

_I do not own Monk.  
I do not own Natalie.  
..and believe me or not, I am a shipper.  
But I also love the tension..._

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 19**

The patrol car was what brought them back to reality. Monk quickly pulled Natalie by the waist and both hid next to a tree, waiting for the car pass.

"Ok. From now on until the car gets to the top of the hill, then back, we have enough time to reach the gate." said Natalie, visibly recovered.

Monk looked at her, a bit confused. He moved away from her to get the stick and the purse from the ground. He handed the purse to Natalie.

"I-ah…I better keep the stick." He said, holding the stick with both of his hands, in front of him.

"What?" said Natalie, looking at Monk, a bit confused. "Well, if you keep the stick can you at least lend me your arm?" Natalie offered her hand to Monk.

Monk looked at the stick, then at Natalie, then back to the stick. He paced beside Natalie and offered her his arm, a bit reluctantly. They both continued the journey, in silence.

"I… I took the stick, for protection. You… you do not … do not faint again." Monk suggested, tilting his head to the side.

Natalie smiled.

When the two arrived at the gate, they saw a black limousine parked near the entrance. With extreme caution, Monk and Natalie moved by the gate, checking around to see if someone was watching both of them. The car lights sparked, and the engine started. In a few seconds the limousine had stopped alongside them. The door opened and a very lively Bianca jumped out of it, with a "gimme-another-whiskey-smile" on her face.

Natalie stepped back, pulling Monk by the arm, but Bianca hung on his neck, not allowing him to escape, "Mr. Monk! Aaaaadrian!" she slapped a big kiss on his face.

Natalie reacted immediately, trying to protect Monk. She took Bianca's arms off from Monk's neck and said, "Hey, young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

Monk stiffed, winced and then turned to Natalie, "She ... she is not dangerous, Natalie. Her fiancé is."

"She is not dangerous, Natalie. Her fiancé is!" repeated Bianca, jumping happily in front of Monk, still looking at him.

Natalie was way too tired to believe in WHAT was happening. Bianca was acting like a spoiled wealthy teenager who had just been given her first Porsche. She was still dressed in her long black fancy dress! She had some strands of hair falling all around her face, in a clumsy way, like she had been sleeping on the car's seat; she was not wearing her high heel shoes, so her stockings were unraveling at her toes, leaving two red painted toes revealed; she was displaying only one earring, on her left ear, and her eye make up was blurred. She was wearing an end-of-party outfit, from a party that seemed not to have ended very well.

Monk covered his face with his arm upon smelling the strong alcohol on the breath coming from Bianca, "Have you been drinking, Bianca?"

She burst into laughter, throwing her head back, almost falling to the ground. Looking back to Monk, she put her hands on the lapel of his jacket and approached him, trying to appear sexy but moving like an uncoordinated fawn. Monk was petrified.

Natalie laughed at the scene, and decided not to interfere.

Bianca made her hands walk up on Monk's chest to his shoulders. She laid her body totally against his and searched his face. To his despair, she blew out over his face a few more gallons of air mixed with whisky, "Come, Aaadrian." She gave him a wink and totterered into the limousine.

From the inside, she yelled, "And you may also join us, Natalieeeee."

Monk and Natalie exchanged looks. Monk was still petrified.

Natalie gave a step ahead of Monk toward the limousine, repeating, "Come, Aaaaadrian. She's not dangerous," and giggled.

"Ha-ha. Funny, Natalie." Monk rolled his eyes, took his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, covered his mouth with it and followed them both into the car.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. But I need to build the tension, and still keep track of the mystery... what? Is there a mystery on the story? oh, yes, now I remember..._

_Sorry for the lack of kiss. But believe me, I am a huge M/N shipper, so I won't dissapoint ya, guys! Just keep on reading/reviewing it, I won't let you down!_

_Tks, Kathy!_


	25. Chapter 23

_Hope you enjoy the ride. C'mon, it's a limousine! and Monk and Natalie are in there!! Even not owing them, it's a great ride, I am sure!_

_Thank you for the reviews, and don't be shy, keep 'em coming!!_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH20**

Bianca was in the front seat; Natalie was close to the left door and Monk was beside Natalie.

Bianca jumped in the middle, placing her hand on Monk's leg, "You know, you look pretty much like Gilbert. Without glasses. And a bit older. But this just gives you extra charm. Age is not a problem, right?" she asked, looking at Natalie.

Natalie was perplexed at Bianca's behavior, "I don't believe you have had that much to ..."

"I am not asking you, my dear." Bianca caressed Natalie's face, and then patted it twice, turning back to Monk.

He was shrunk down in the seat, without breathing. "Don't mind her, Adrian... so, where were we?" she asked, laying her body entirely against his.

Natalie was not used to deal with drunk people anymore, so she was watching Bianca's moves closely, waiting to intervene only if Monk was really in risk of an eminent kissing-attack. She was having fun. It was a kind of revengeful fun, a pay back for his omission there at the forest.

"Natalie, please." begged Monk, his voice muffled behind the handkerchief.

Natalie sighed and swapped places, sitting in front of the two. She tossed her injured leg into the middle of the couple, forcing them apart.

"The car hasn't moved yet, Bianca. Can you please make it move?" asked Natalie, trying to sound harsh while disguising a smile.

"Oh, that's right. I though there was something wrong in here. First I though it was the extra load," and looked at Natalie, "now I see we're not moving! Ha!" Bianca squeezed Monk's leg.

He flinched and pulled away. Then Bianca unceremoniously lifted Natalie's leg and dropped it on the floor, laying herself on Monk's lap, squeezing the communicator button at his side door.

Monk stretched up his body as much as he could, lifted his head and elbows without taking out the handkerchief from his mouth. "Mmmmmmmm!" He moaned, lowering his eyes to Natalie, who was enjoying the awkwardly funny situation.

"_Carlos, podemos ir_. Or if you prefer, Charles, we can go now," said Bianca, finding a more comfortable position in the seat; she had laid on it, with the back of her head in Monk's lap.

"You see? She's not dangerous, Mr. Monk," said Natalie for her own delight.

"Mmmmmm!" was the only sound that Monk repeated in the last minute, always looking at Natalie; his eyes wide open in despair.

"So, Bianca, are you Crystal's friend?" asked Natalie, trying to keep Bianca awake.

"Yes, Crystal! She's very nice! You know her?" she asked, sitting up quickly. "Ooohhhh, no fast moves. No fast moooves!" she began to repeat to herself, placing one hand on her forehead and opening the window.

"Mmmmmmm?" Monk grumbled again, shrinking in the seat.

"Mr. Monk, I am sorry, but are you sure we're safe with our drunken hostess?" Natalie was a bit concerned over their situation.

"U-hum." Monk agreed.

"Because she does not seem very reliable for me at the moment." said Natalie.

"Helo-ow, I'm right here! And I think I'm gonna ..." Bianca hung her head through the opened window.

"OOOH!" Monk shouted and jumped against the door of the car, with his arms in front of his face, his back against the door.

Then he jumped over to Natalie's seat, hiding himself behind her. Not satisfied, he opened the communication window between the cabin and the driver's place and squeezed himself through it, causing the driver to abruptly change tracks.

"Whatta hell?" asked Carlos, looking scared to Monk who was still struggling to pass through the window.

"She's throwing up! She's throwing up!" screamed Monk, finally getting his way to the passenger's seat.

Carlos had already parked the car.

Monk, fixing himself at the seat, with wheezing breath, looked at a speechless driver, "She's throwing up!" He stated once again.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy!_


	26. Chapter 24

_I am sorry for the Chapter's confusion...the numbers are wrong, but the content is right. Next fic (?) I'll be very careful about this, ok?  
Thank you for all the reviews, and hope you enjoy this last part of our trip. Need I say I do not own the main characters?_

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH21**

Natalie and Carlos got out of the car to assist Bianca, while Monk locked the communication window and the door, checking to see that both windows of the driver's cabin were well closed.

After a few minutes, Natalie went to the passenger's door, while Carlos were taking care of Bianca, giving her water and cleaning her forehead with wipes that Natalie had handed them.

She knocked on the window, and Monk opened it an inch, "Mr. Monk, she's okay now. She's even talking better, and probably thinking better. She wants to apologize to you."

"Nah, no, Natalie. I will not go back there again. I'm comfortable here, thank you."

"Mr. Monk, we still need to find out _why_ she is here, _if_ she is _really_ taking us to a safe place, and _if _we could _trust_ her."

"No. Nah, I do not think I can talk to her again."

"Mr. Monk, at least through the communicator."

"I-ah… Ok." and he closed the window.

Natalie, Bianca and Carlos returned to the car.

"Did you touch her?" Monk asked Carlos, as he was entering the car. Carlos looked surprised and turned to Monk. From outside, he answered "Yes".

"Did you use wipes?"

"Yes."

"I mean, to clean your hands?"

"Yes, I did."

"But not the same wipe."

"No, not the same wipe. A brand new one."

"That's okay, then. You can sit here." Monk pointed to the driver's seat.

"I _must_ sit here. I am the driver!"

Monk gave a awkward smile to Carlos, nodding his head.

"Mr. Monk, can you hear me?" Bianca's voice came over the communicator.

She was indeed sounding better. Carlos pointed to a button in the ceiling. Monk squeezed the button and answered, "Yes, yes, I can."

"Mr. Monk, I am sorry. Really. I did not mean… well, sorry. I think I'm your last hope here, and I almost screwed everything up."

"Are you feeling better, Bianca?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, I think yes, thank you, dear. Well, Mr. Monk, Carlos and I are your last hope. You can trust him also, if you and Natalie are able to trust someone here again. Do you think we can continue from here?"

Monk looked at Carlos, who smiled to him and looked back to the road. "Well, I-ah ... Natalie?"

"Yes, Mr. Monk?"

"Are you there?"

"Yes, Mr. Monk!"

"Can you hand me a wipe, please?"

Natalie took a wipe and knocked at the communication window. Monk unlocked it, looked to Natalie, smiled and picked up the wipe.

"Thank you". He said, returning the wipe to Natalie, without using it.

Natalie sat back on her place without understanding what had just happened. Monk slide the window closed again and went on by the communicator, "Bianca, where are you taking us to? We are not going back to the hotel, are we?"

"No, Mr. Monk. I am going back to the hotel, but you two will go to _Angra dos Reis_, a nearby city, where I have a house in a private condo. I discovered that Gilbert is involved in something big, so I ..." and Bianca began to cry.

Natalie handed her a wipe and she quickly composed herself again. She took a deep breath and continued, "Crystal is a great friend of mine. When she called me, I realized what was happening. My father is also part of the scheme, but I prefer talking about this tomorrow, when my head stops spinning. Carlos is a great friend mine, or better put, my only real friend. You can trust him; he'll take you both to Angra. I have to go back to the hotel to show that I do not know what is happening. Gilbert is waiting for me there."

"But you think you can keep this secret from him?" asked Natalie."Aren't you too weak and sick right now?"

Carlos and Bianca laughed at the same time.

"Bianca, weak? No, those words do not belong to the same sentence." Carlos said.

"Do not worry. When I reach the hotel, I'll be almost sleeping, and Carlos will help me with it. We went out to take one guest home, now it's about time to go back."

Carlos parked the limousine in front of the hotel and got out quickly, going around the car and opening the door for Bianca. She quickly left the car, and held Carlos' arm, closing the door quickly. The tinted windows gave enough privacy and provided the safety Monk and Natalie needed. It was already 3 in the morning, the parking lot was quiet. Carlos carried Bianca up the stairs at the hotel entrance.

"I assume you will not sit back here, right, Mr. Monk?" asked Natalie through the communicator.

"I'm fine up here."

"So I can stretch myself here and relax, that will not bother you at all, right?"

"Will you snore?"

"I do not snore, Mr. Monk."

"How do you know? Have you ever listened to yourself while sleeping?"

"No, Mr. Monk, I have not. But nobody ever complained about it."

"Nobody?" Monk shifted in his seat.

"Yes, Mr. Monk." Natalie smiled, "Nobody. Like Julie. Why? What were you thinking?"

Natalie heard Monk shifting again in his seat when he said, "Nothing. I just did not hear to the words clearly. I guess it was for the buzzing of the communicator, didn't you hear it?" he asked.

Natalie was still smiling, "No, I didn't hear that."

"See, that's my point. If you can not hear the buzz, how can you be sure you didn't snore?"

"Why is this bothering you? If I snore, just turn off the communicator and I am sure you'll be fine."

"But then I will still know you're snoring."

"So turn the communicator off now."

Monk pondered for a moment. "Ok."

"Wait, wait, before you turn it off, Mr. Monk, what was that wipe thing? Why did you asked me a wipe and didn't use it?"

Carlos entered the car.

Monk opened the communication window and said to Natalie, "I was just making sure you were there."

Natalie smiled at him. "I'm here. And I will not go anywhere without you."

Monk smiled at Natalie, and looked ahead. He adjusted his seatbelt and turned the communicator off, but kept the window opened. They started their journey to Angra.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy!_


	27. NOTE

another confusion..sorry...

I cannot leave Monk and Natalie like that! I will go on, this _last part of the tr_ip will take a while, let me see, like a bunch more of chapters…

I have to explain the situation Monk was in, and also get Stot and Randy back at the picture, and take Monk and Natalie out of here…there…well, Brazil.

Hey! Did I mention I am a big Monk & Natalie shipper?? I thought so…

More chapters to come, sorry for the confusion… I will keep on torturing you, people!

Thanks for the reviews!

Michele


	28. Chapter 25

_I do not own Monk or Natalie.  
I am splitting this chapters in two, so this might end in a bit strange way, but soon i'll post the other half._

_Thank you for the reviews. _

**

* * *

****MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH21**

The day was awakening, warm and calm.

Some _chickadees _were playing hide and seek around the kitchen balcony, leaving the hummingbirds sipping the sweet water left for them in artificial feeders hung on the balcony's ceiling. The bright day highlighted the whiteness of the furniture, and the rapid movement of the hummingbirds' wings reflected flashes of rainbow on the photographs that were kept framed on the walls.

Monk noted these birds, tiny birds, with long and thin beaks, which quickly moved from one feeder to another; their wings vibrating as they flew forward and backward with a fantastic agility. For minutes he remained seated at the table, a hand holding a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice, and his other one relaxed on his lap.

"They are fantastic creatures, aren't they?" asked Carlos, entering the kitchen and seeing Monk quiet and still, watching the birds.

"Did you know that these Brazilian Hummingbirds beat their wings 90 times per second?"

"They could make it 100 times. Then they'd be fantastic creatures," said Monk in a very tired tone.

"Mr. Monk, it is only 6 in the morning. The staff has just woken up. We arrived here at 4, so I guess you haven't slept yet."

Carlos was in his slippers, wearing large boxers and a tee shirt; his hair was messy, his eyes swollen, indicating that he was only in the kitchen for a quick snack before returning to bed.

"No…my clothes are still full of nature," said Monk, looking at his clothes with contempt.

"Okay. Mr. Monk, we have new clothes in the laundry room; Bianca always has some extra clothes here, in case of any guest needs them. You can get yourself some new and fresh ones. I can show you the way."

"Yes, Carlos, I know it. You told me that when we arrived. I just want a drink before going to bed. Thank you," said Monk without looking at Carlos.

"A drink? Okay, are you sure you don't need anything stronger?" asked Carlos, pouring himself some juice from the pitcher that was in front on Monk.

"I'm alright, thank you." answered Monk very briefly.

"Bianca will be back here at noon, there is still plenty of time for you to rest. And you need to recover, Mr. Monk. Today is Sunday, the last day that we have to fix your situation. It's also the Rolling Stones Concert day, so we'll have Bianca available only for a short time. Tomorrow the Federal Police will be looking for you two."

"Enough," said Monk, cutting Carlos in a harsh way. "I know, I know. Thank you again, Carlos, I'll rest in a while. Thank you," he quieted his voice until it sounded very calm and gentle.

Carlos got the cue, "Okay, see you later then," He left the kitchen eating an apple, leaving Monk alone.

But he wasn't alone for so long.

"I see you can't sleep too, Mr. Monk," said Natalie, arriving at the kitchen.

"Hi Natalie. I thought you were asleep," Monk said, surprised by her presence.

"And I thought_ you_ were sleeping." Natalie said, taking a glass and filling it with the juice from the pitcher. "I had to remove the bandage to have a shower. I only want to drink something before going back to my room, to fix a new bandage on my leg."

"Ah...kay, so ... have a nice sleep" said Monk, sounding a little disappointed, turning round again and looking out the window.

"But I thought that it would be only me and the maids awake by now," Natalie said, pulling a chair and sitting next to Monk, "and the hummingbirds," She finished it, sipping some juice.

Monk smiled, "Did you know that this Brazilian Hummingbird beats its wings 90 times per second?"

"Really? Well, I bet this is killing you. It would take100 to be perfect, right, Mr. Monk?" she dip her smile into the glass of juice.

Monk smiled again and looked at Natalie. He then realized she was sitting with her legs on top of the chair, hugging them. Her wet hair was carelessly fixed with her fingers; she was wearing a loose white tee shirt and baggy gray cotton pants, with the leg folded over the wound. It was one of the few times Monk had seen Natalie in her pajamas. He could not restrain a smile.

"What?" asked Natalie seeing Monk's smile.

"What?" Monk asked.

"What's with the smile?"

"Which smile?"

Natalie was too tired to join in that game, "Mr. Monk, could you please fix the bandage for me?"

".. Oh yes, of course," he said, turning his chair toward Natalie.

"And you could tell me what you know about our little problem, right?"

"Do you have all items here with you?

"I have only the items I think are necessary: an antiseptic spray and a roll of bandage. No gloves, Mr. Monk."

"Oh ... okay," Monk said standing up and looking for something in the drawers of the cabinet.

"So, Natalie, as I told you Bianca is not guilty. Only Gilbert is involved," he started.

"Okay, I'm with you there. And what else?"

"It everything was a set up. Since the day of the kidnapping until the visit by the police officers in the hotel; everything planned. Ah-ha!" said Monk, finding a roll of plastic wrap.

He pulled his chair around in front of Natalie, sat down and began wrapping his hands with the plastic, "I don't know yet who is behind this scheme, but I am sure Gilbert was playing me in the video, back in the slum. I think I can prove that."

"How?"

"You can clearly see the man was wearing a silver ring on his right thumb. Gilbert wears one silver ring on his right thumb. And he was also wearing black shoes. I didn't bring black shoes with me."

"So we need a copy of the video. Do you think this is enough to get him?"

"No, I'm afraid it's not enough, because we're probably dealing with corrupt Federals here. I am quite sure the Feds that came to the hotel are part of the scheme too. And I fear Bianca's father is involved too. He could be the head of this operation."

"Operation? International weapons trafficking?"

"Yes, and they think they found one scapegoat: me. The similarity between Gilbert and I facilitated the drafting of the plan, but it has something more, some details that do not make sense."

"But how could they have known you would get here? And that you look like Gilbert so they could frame you?"

"It was a coincidence. It was an accident that I ended up here. And a very convenient accident, too!"

"An accident, huh? Who would guess that destiny would play a trick on the famous skeptical detective?" Natalie asked, watching Monk who was still carefully wrapping the plastic on his hands.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy!_


	29. Chapter 26

_I still do not own any of the main characters, but fortunatelly I can play with them.  
Thank you for the reviews, and keep them coming!_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER  
CH22**

Monk started to wrap his left hand, and went on, explaining Natalie his discoveries,

"Gilbert found me at the airport, and was dealing with a lost passenger, but as soon as he discovered my name, he started to act differently. He didn't know me, but my name made him change his actions. He knew that Bianca would lead me to the hotel and would be watching me. He could trust her ignorance. So he delayed your arrival here then he could have more time to fix the trap for me: divert the attention of the Federal Police toward me and carry out his dirty business together with Bianca's father."

"But from what you say, this would mean a double success in using your name in this scheme: Gilbert would be clean and you would be out of action if arrested here in this country."

"Yes, but what has he gained with that? What interest could they have in keeping _me _in here? And why did knowing_ my_ name influence his actions?"

"If they wanted you out of San Francisco, it would not be necessary to keep you here, because in fact we should be in London right now. We should be with the Captain of the SFPD. They would have time to do anything there in San Francisco without you around these days" concluded Natalie.

"That's right, Natalie. But dealing with Federal Police is different, even more so in a foreign country. The plan to keep me out of action is greater than Gilbert's own knowledge, I am sure. He doesn't really know the reason why his 'boss' wants me here."

"And by that you mean you _know_ the reason?"

"Nah, I don't. Yet. I have to understand it all before the Federal Police gets a hold of me for interrogation. And Bianca may return here today already influenced by her father; she may not want to help us anymore. And Carlos will be quickly convinced by her to abandon us," Monk said, finishing wrapping both hands.

"But why would she turn against you? I noticed, she actually has a... high ..._opinion_ of you."

Monk looked at Natalie trying to see in her eyes the meaning of the comment. She didn't revealed it to him, or he wasn't able to read it. He picked the last option, an moved on,

"You remember that Frank Nunn was here in Brazil before returning to the States to be killed by Sheriff Rollins?"

"Yes, yes, that's right" said Natalie, looking Monk trying to get the antiseptic spray with his wrapped hands.

"So he was here for some reason. And this 'reason' is the same person who wants me here, arrested in this country."

Monk had wrapped his hands leaving only the thumbs separated from the other fingers. All the other fingers were tied together. He did not have any mobility with his hands.

"And you think Dale Biederbeck is involved?"

"I'm afraid not. Not directly, this time. I think I know who is behind this scheme." Monk raised his hands, as a doctor who was wearing disinfected surgical gloves would.

"And I'm afraid you won't tell me until you're sure about it, right?" asked Natalie, using the spray on her leg and fixing the bandage by herself, very quickly and efficiently.

"We will wait until Bianca arrives with the news. But be prepared for everything, Natalie. We might face some bad weather later."

"Yes, yes ... I imagined that. But you should also be prepared, Mr. Monk. I think you have to have a nice shower and try to sleep a little. As I understand it, we both need to be prepared when your girlfriend arrives."

"Natalie!"

She smiled, "Come on, Mr. Monk, I'll show you where the clothes are."

Monk followed Natalie to the laundry room. The day was already clear, and the sound of the birds was brightening up a morning radiating sun in the south of the American Continent. Natalie handed the clothes to Monk, who held them on both forearms.

"Sleep well, Mr. Monk. I will be on the other side of this wall; if anything happens, just call me," Natalie said, walking toward the door in Monk's room and on to her own.

"Natalie, wait, please," Monk said, from his room.

Natalie turned back and when she arrived at the door of Monk's room, Monk was leaving it and bumped into her.

"I'm sorry!" said Monk, stretching a hand to lift Natalie, who had dropped onto the floor.

"Ouch. You really don't like me at all, right, Mr. Monk?" complained Natalie, already on her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming back."

"_You _called me back, Mr. Monk."

"I asked you to wait. I did not know you were actually coming back." Monk gestured the movement with his hands.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Okay, here I am. What do you need?"

Monk raised his wrapped hands to Natalie, tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Oh ... I should leave you with your hands wrapped." Natalie said, beginning to remove the plastic.

"Easy, Natalie!" complained Monk.

She looked angrily at Monk, who avoided the look.

"There. Here you go, Mr. Monk." she said, finishing unwrapping Monk's right hand. "Now you can do your left hand by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

Natalie turned around and walked to her room.

"Natalie?"

She sighed before turning back again, "Yes, Mr. Monk?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Natalie opened the door of her room. She was entering when Monk called her back,

"... and Natalie?"

"Yes?" she once again turned to Monk.

"I do like you."

She smiled, walked back to Monk and gave him a kiss on the face, "Have a nice sleep, Mr. Monk."

Monk stiffened, but smiled back to her.

Both entered their rooms, Monk still feeling Natalie's kiss on his cheek.

* * *

_Tks, Kathy!_


	30. Chapter 27

_I do not own Monk or Natalie.  
Thank you for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!!_

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER  
CH 23**

11 Am.

The sun was shining bright, and through the wood curtain gaps, beams of light were touching Natalie eyelids, forcing her to wake up.

She had gotten some hours of a well-deserved deep sleep, without dreams. She stood up quickly and opened the curtains, noticing the calm blue sea and its waves rolling on the beach. Natalie saw the time and decided to take the free time she still had before the meeting with Bianca, to put her feet in the sand. She changed clothes, put on the loose tank top and shorts that she got from the laundry, put on a pair of flip-flops and quickly went down to the kitchen.

Two maids were preparing lunch there. Natalie greeted both of them as she took a glass of orange juice and went to the balcony. She left the glass on a small table at the top of the stairway that led to the beach, and went down, to enter the garden that ended at the beach. She went on quickly, to avoid meeting Monk or Carlos on the way; she wanted to enjoy this half hour of recreation all by herself.

Her leg was painful, but not enough to deprive her of a few minutes of enjoying the sea water on her feet. She followed the trail of shells in the blossoming garden, very beautiful at that time of the year, until she reached the beach. To her left was a portion of tropical forest, from where she could hear the noisy birds playing around. Natalie stopped at the end of the trail, and turned to look at the house.

It was a three-storey mansion, with a discreet lookout at the top. The house was surrounded by a spacious balcony on the second floor, with glass doors giving access to the rooms. Privacy was ensured by the tinted window glass and wood curtains. All rooms shared an astonishing sight: some shared the sea view, others the forest, and the back ones, the neighbor houses with their magnificent gardens. Natalie noted that there was a pool in the backyard, but decided that she would explore that luxury later, if there were really enough time. The mansion was naturally bounded by forest on the left and by rocks that were extended until the sea on the right. Certainly that little piece of paradise had not been purchased with dirty money, Natalie thought, instinctively giving a vote of confidence to Bianca.

She turned, put a grey cap she got at the laundry on her head and walked to the opposite of the stones. The beach was nearly deserted. Certainly the rich neighbors had found something more enjoyable to do that sunny Sunday, because Natalie saw only some kids kite-surfing while their friends sat at the private kiosks by the sea, taking drinks served by private waiters. Natalie walked a bit more and saw a woman sitting on a single stone, placed in the middle of the way, right after the small forest. The woman was alone, looking at the sea. She fixed that rock as her limit: once she reached the rock, she would go back to Monk.

But when she arrived beside the woman, she realized it was Bianca. Natalie was close enough to turn her back to her and ignore her presence. "Hello, Natalie. How's everything?"

"Oh, hi, Bianca," she said a little too loudly. "I'm fine, thanks. And you, are you feeling better?" asked Natalie, coming closer to the rock where Bianca was seated.

"I'm having a terrible headache. I am not sure whether it is a huge hangover or the weight of a heavy conscience."

Natalie remained quiet.

"I imagine you're upset with me ... well ... I am sorry, Natalie. I didn't mean to cross any line...but Gilbert made me so upset ... and Mr. Monk looks just like him... or better put, looks like what I wanted Gilbert to be."

Natalie was silent.

"I am too embarrassed to speak to Mr. Monk today ... I am ashamed to talk even to you, Natalie." Bianca raised her eyes to Natalie's, "If I were you, I would also be silent when I suddenly met the woman who was hitting on her companion the night before ... "

"No, it wasn't like that, Bianca. You were not... aware...of what you're doing."

"I'm sorry, Natalie. Can you stay here a bit longer?" asked Bianca, looking at her watch.

"I was going to return to the house, Bianca. Mr. Monk is there alone; I have not mentioned to him that I was going out for a walk." Natalie spoke while looking back toward the house.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I. ..." Natalie turned to Bianca. After a few seconds, she said with a fearful tone, "Yes, you can."  
"Why do you call him "Mr. Monk?" I'm not implying anything, Natalie, but he is not only your boss, right?"

"How can't you say you're not implying anything and pop a question like that?" Natalie said, crossing her arms in an attitude of self-defense.

"Do not misunderstand me, Natalie. From what I can see, he is your friend first, your boss second, right?"

"Oh, yes. He's ..." Natalie hesitated a little before finishing the sentence "my best friend."

Bianca smiled.

"But still my boss. You know, he's the one who pays my salary."

Bianca continued smiling.

"And that's it, Bianca. Friend and boss. Nothing more."

"No room for ..." asked Bianca

_"What is this young girl suggesting?"_ _Natalie thought._ "_She has a gorgeous bridegroom, and is still hitting on Mr. Monk? How dare she?"_

"No! Not at all! No room for anything else." Natalie said in a harsh way." He's still in love with his late wife, and there's no room for romance in his life, not even a foreign one, Bianca," shot Natalie. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going back and..."

"No, wait. Wait." Bianca said, holding Natalie by her hand. "I'm sorry again. I was not referring to myself, Natalie. I was meaning _you_."

Both were silent for a few seconds.

"This is not what I wanted to talk to you about, Natalie. I wanted to break the ice, but I blew it. Sorry."

"Okay. I know, both of us are tired, stressed, I understand. I'm sorry too, Bianca." "Look, Natalie. I really need to talk with someone. Can you be my company for a few more minutes? There's no need for you to say anything, just listen a little. Please?" asked Bianca.

Natalie looked at Bianca, pondering her request.

* * *

_TKS, M1!_


	31. Chapter 28

_A short chapter, to make the story move on. Next week we'll have Stot and Randy on the picture again, and Monk will finally be heading home. By the way, I do not own Monk, Natalie or Stot and Randy._

_Thank you for the reviews!_

**

* * *

****MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH24**

Natalie sat on the stone next to Bianca, feeling as if it was Julie to ask for advice. "Yes, yes, of course, Bianca."

"Yesterday I discovered something that really shook me up." said Bianca, looking at the sea.

"Yes, we could noticed it by the way you arrived at us last night."

"I heard a conversation last night between Gilbert and my father. But I have to explain you a little more before that. You know, my mother was a very rich woman. This house was built by her; she was the heir of the Montenegro family, traditional investors in Brazil. They own the Copacabana Hotel and a lot more hotels around Brazil. My great grandfather built the hotel. This house was my mom's home here, in Rio.

So, when I turned 21, she transferred the hotel to me and the house, too. And all the other buildings and stuff was my father's. Shortly before my mother died, she was having huge arguments with my father. She suspected that he had a lover."

"Oh, that's too bad, Bianca."

"Yes, it is ... and the worst part of it is that she died suddenly in a helicopter crash. The most curious thing was that in the same accident, our Senate Chairman was killed. Him and his wife."

Natalie began to find the story interesting. "And you think it was planned?"

"Yes, I do think someone was killing two birds with one stone. Natalie, there is too much swept under the carpet. My mom was worried my father was messing with the mob. I mean international drug and weapons traffic mafia. And she had some good friends in the government, like the Senate Chairman I mentioned.

She was very upset about the lover thing, and she was planning to divorce my father. But before that, she was fixing everything to stop my father's business, with the help of her friends. She loved him, did not want him in jail. She just wanted him to stop with that business. To avoid dirty her family's name, you know? But now I am afraid he stopped her before that.

My father does not know my mom told me all this stuff, but he was planning to take control of everything by making me marry Gilbert. He wanted my half of the inheritance too. Gilbert works for my father, not only for the legal things: he works for the illicit things too. Yesterday I realized it all. And I am pretty sure he doesn't like me that much to marry me for love."

Natalie was listening to everything very carefully. She decided not to give any advice, not until she was asked for.

"I guess the sun is very bright now, Natalie. We better finish this conversation in a kiosk by the pool," finished Bianca, getting down from the rock in an attempt to wave the crying feeling away.

"Ok, Bianca. But Mr. Monk should join us, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get Carlos and you get Mr. Monk, okay?"

The two walked back to the house. Bianca stopped in the kitchen to ask for drinks for everyone and Natalie went upstairs to call Monk.

Natalie was relieved Bianca didn't go deep on her feelings issues. If she had to deal with someone's messed feelings this trip, she rather deal with Monk's ones. Or should it be _her_ feelings?

She wiped away those thoughts and knocked at Monk's door. It was Noon already, and she though it was strange Monk hadn't come down yet.

"Mr. Monk? Are you there?"

After some seconds of silence, Monk unlocked the door.

* * *

_A special thank you to my busy and overloaded friend Kathy, who always manage to find some space for me in her life!_


	32. Chapter 29

_I'm back.  
Sorry for the huge hiatus. I have no good excuse for letting you waiting this long, I know, but some health issues plus a unexpected new job unstructured my life rythm. Hope you still remember the plot of this story, and hope you keep on reading it. I promise I'll finish it soon.  
__I assure you I know how it ends. Just need to find quality time to focus on writing it.... :)  
Thank you for your patience!_

_...and I do not own Monk, nor Natalie._

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 25**

The door didn't open.

"Mr Monk, I'm coming in." warned Natalie, holding the door knob.

After a few seconds of silence, Monk opened the door. He looked disconcerted and walked back to his bed, without talking to Natalie. He was wearing light beige canvas pants, a white tee-shirt and white tennis shoes.  
He looked at Natalie with a face of dismay, "Now you know!" he said, and opened his arms showings clothes to her; he was standing in front of her like he was a criminal who had just been caught by the police.  
Knowing Monk, Natalie deduced he was feeling like he was an offence to humanity being dressed like that.

"What?" trying to sound natural, but holding back a smile. On very few occasions had she seen Monk dressed causally like that. The clothes were becoming to him, making him look like he was ready to enjoy a nice walk at the beach.

"I can't go downstairs _**un**_dressed like this." Monk complained.

"Why not? You look great, Mr. Monk. Very casual, and"

"Uneven." he cut Natalie off, "I do not feel comfortable wearing mismatched clothes." He sat up in bed, disappointed. "You see? Nothing matches. Two white pieces and one beige. That's an uneven outfit. I would rather stay here until they finish cleaning my clothes."

"Oh, I see. Well, how long will this take?" asked Natalie, just then entering the room.

"Just a couple of hours."

"U-huh." Natalie said, standing in front of Monk.

Monk looked up to her, "Maybe a bit more."

"I see." Natalie said, sitting up in the bed beside him. "Have you instructed the maids on how to clean your clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah." Monk answered looking ahead aimlessly, continuing nodding his head.

"Oh, I see." said Natalie, placing one elbow on a knee and resting her chin on her hand, looking aimlessly ahead too.

"Yeah." Monk kept nodding, looking around his room and fidgeting, drumming with his fingers on his knees.

Silence.

"Two hours you said?" asked Natalie, still laying her chin on her hand, but turning her face to Monk.

"Yeah ... or maybe a bit more," he stopped fidgeting, and started to mumble something, without stop nodding his head.

"Yeah, maybe a bit more," Natalie agreed. She sighed; straightening up and looking around the room, she asked him, "And if I tell you I had an interesting talk with Bianca just few minutes ago?"

Monk looked at Natalie, "What did you talk about?"

"I can tell you that she's trustworthy, at least that's how she appeared to be."

"And?" he looked at her, waiting for more information.

"I'll fill you in our way downstairs, Mr. Monk."

"I cannot leave the room dressed like this, Natalie, I already told you!"

"Okay, and how about like this?" Natalie put the cap she used on Monk's head. He twitched.

"Wait, wait, were did you get this from?" asked Monk, urgently taking out the cap and looking at it.

"I got it in the laundry, on my way up here. You see, it's beige, it matches your pants. So you're even now." And she got up, walking to the door, "Let's go!"

"Wait, wait. Has anybody used this before?" asked Monk carefully examining the cap.

"No, I just got it at the laundry, I already told you." Natalie was at the door, biting her lips to avoid exposing the lie. "It's brand new. Can we go now?"

Monk cocked his head, shrugged his shoulder and said "Yeah,". Standing up, he put on the cap.

Natalie smiled looking at Monk adjusting the cap. He seemed much younger in that outfit. Seldom had she seen Monk wearing different clothes, other than his 'classic' brown suits. He looked strangely attractive in those clothes; Natalie could see Monk as a regular man, and for a moment she wished that he wore normal clothes more frequently, because _then_ it would be logically justifiable to have feelings for a common man wearing common clothes.

Well, at least she could deal with her feelings more easily then. Definitely, he looked very handsome in that outfit, with the cap a bit corked to the side. She thought he looked 'handsomely common'. She could get used to living with that Monk. But she was sure _he_ could not stand living like that, and even more with a cap sideways on his head!  
She wanted to leave it like that, because she enjoyed looking at a Monk that she had designed for her own delight. But she knew that what she was picturing was not real. And never would be.  
At least inside her mind she could dress him the way she wanted, couldn't she?

_What? What am I thinking? How could I even think about this? Go around dressing Mr. Monk__ as I wish.... Well, at least I am not thinking about __**undressing**__ him. Oh, God, what was that? I got too much sun on my head at the beach...._"What?" Monk asked Natalie when passing by, looking at her blushing face.

"No… nothing." She was afraid she might have verbalized her thoughts.

"What, Natalie?" asked Monk, a bit concerned about her worried expression.

"No... nothing. I was just wandering a bit...thinking...not saying anything...aloud...right? Just talking to myself, inside my mind. Thinking."

"Okay. Shall we go?" Monk indicated the way out.

"Yeah, okay," She sighed and tried to reach his cap to adjust it. Monk pulled away.

"Wait, it's just your cap. It's a bit crooked to the side."

"Which side?" Monk asked, walking out of the room, and away of Natalie's touch.

"To the left" said Natalie, closing the bedroom door.

"My left or your left?"

"Here, Mr. Monk," said Natalie, adjusting the cap for Monk.

He remained still and breathless, avoiding Natalie's eyes, even though she was only a few inches of him.  
Even for a few seconds, her closeness bothered him. He could not understand what was happening, why staying close to Natalie had become a hard task, even a torture.  
He had to fight an inexplicable desire to touch her, something that his obsessive compulsive side warned as dangerously unhealthy. He was afraid that being beside her, the inexplicable desire would overcome the obsessive compulsive rejection. Then he couldn't deal with that new perspective. And also, beyond the feelings there was the conventional barrier, the professional barrier. Above everything, Natalie was still his assistant.

"That's better" she finished adjusting his cap, patting him on the shoulder.

Monk grabbed the last thought as if it was his only escape from condemnation and death; he kept that thought vividly at the fore front of his mind, repeating it to make it sound like true. Like the only acceptable truth. Breathing again, Monk focused on what had become his primary issue in that country, "So, what did you talk to Bianca about?"

On their way to the swimming pool, Natalie gave him all the news.

* * *

_Thank you, Kathy, for you great patience to share with me your accurate writing skills!_


	33. Chapter 30

_Another step towards the meeting with the Redeemer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_I do not own Monk. I do not own Natalie._

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 26**

Monk and Natalie could hear the lively dialogue between Bianca and Carlos by the pool. Before they turned the corner of the hotel and got to the backyard, Monk stopped.

"Is everything fine, Mr. Monk?" asked Natalie.

"I-ah ... no ...," Monk grimaced.

"Mr. Monk, I said that Bianca is under control." She carefully chose the last two words. "And so is Carlos, there is nothing to fear about them."

At that exact moment, they heard Carlos yell "_Geronimo_" followed by a big splash of water, followed by Bianca's laugh.

"Ooohhh ...," muttered Monk, turning back.

"No, no, Mr. Monk. Come on, I assure you that nobody will get wet. Well, at least we both won't get wet."

"Natalie .... they are savages ... and they enjoy being savages ... and I think they are also hippies. They are the worst kind of hippies, savage hippies!"

"No, Mr. Monk. Why do you say that? How can you say that? Bianca is taking care of us, in her own way... and she allowed us to be here, in this marvelous place, surrounded by…"

"Nature! And sand. And ocean. And forest. We're in a prison, Natalie, don't you see it? This is not marvelous. Is terrifying! It's a prison, and we are being kept here by two crazy savage hippies!"

This last comment came out a bit louder then he intended, and it attracted Bianca's attention.

"Hey, Mr. Monk? Natalie? Are you there?" called Bianca by the pool.

"C'mon, Mr. Monk. I promise they'll behave." Natalie whispered, holding Monk by the arm and trying to pull him to the pool. "We're on our way!" said Natalie aloud to Bianca.

"Is everything okay there, Natalie?" asked Bianca.

Natalie looked at Monk in disapproval for he was standing still.

"Yes, yes, we're coming, Bianca!" Natalie pulled Monk harder, making him move.

Again, before turning down the walkway to the pool, Monk stopped.

"What now, Mr. Monk?" complained Natalie.

"Can you promise something, Natalie?"

"If you move on, I can, Mr. Monk."

"Please, do not let Bianca touch me. Or get near me. Or the filthy water from the swimming pool touch me. Or any bird. Or any tiny little piece of nature. Or..."

Natalie smiled affectionately at his childish behavior, "Yes, of course, Mr. Monk. I promise," and she squeezed his arm, getting a smile back from him as an answer. They reached the pool.

Bianca was sitting at the table in front of a kiosk, drinking something that Natalie understood was a thick _Bloody Mary_. Carlos was in the pool, with his arms holding him outside the water, at the edge of the pool.

"Hi, nice to see you two!" said Bianca, indicating a place to sit to both of them. Carlos said "Hi" and plunged in again, heading over to the pool's side ladder.

"So, Mr. Monk, I believe Natalie already told you part of the story, right?" started Bianca.

Monk nodded.

Natalie sat next to Bianca, her back to the house, while Monk took the far side of the table, near the walkway from which they had arrived.

"Yes, he knows about it already, Bianca. You can go on with the information from where you left off at the beach." Natalie said.

"Okay, let's just wait Carlos a bit. Do you want something to drink?"

"A bottle of Summit Creek for Mr. Monk, and I would love to have some pineapple juice, if it's possible, Bianca."

Bianca called the maid and ordered the drinks. Carlos had arrived, wearing his swimming shorts and a wet tee-shirt now.

Monk was visibly uncomfortable, shifting at the sight of a wet tee-shirt, wet shorts and a wet Carlos near him. Natalie placed her chair next to Monk, in a protective instinct.

"Well, Mr. Monk, first of all I would like to apologize. I am deeply sorry for my behavior last night. I had my reasons to act like that, but had no right to insult you both with my behavior."

Monk did not say anything; he was watching the water drops that fell from Carlos' hair.

"Okay, Bianca, Mr. Monk is okay with that. Don't worry." answered Natalie.

"Okay then. As I said yesterday, I realized Gilbert is more than my fiancé, he is directed by my father. And indeed as I told you, Natalie, my father is involved with a woman Mom and I thought to be his mistress even before Mom died.  
Well, the case of the helicopter crash was stuffy; the Government and the police conducted a search that lasted a week, but after that the media and the police had forgotten the accident. My father came with the documents to receive the inheritance, and encouraged me to marry Gilbert, saying he would feel safer if I had someone close by, since he lives outside the country because of his business." Bianca mimed quotation marks referring to the last word.

The drops were starting to run over Carlos forehead.

"Well, until yesterday, I believed my father actually cared about me, but at the party, when I was looking for Gilbert to keep him company, I ended up finding my father talking to him in the private lounge at Stones suite.  
I arrived quite silently to surprise Gilbert, and they did not realize that I was around; they kept talking. So before I reached Gilbert, I heard something that caught my attention."

"Towel! Don't you want a towel, Carlos? I can get one for you." Monk said looking at Carlos.

"No, I'm fine, Mr. Monk, thank you. It's pretty hot in here, soon I'll be dry. Thank you."

"It's not a problem at all; I can go back there and get you a clean towel. You'll thank me later" Monk said, making a motion of standing up.

Natalie put his hand on Monk's leg, preventing him to complete his move.

Monk sat up again, shifting uncomfortable in the chair now also by Natalie's grip.

"So" Bianca continued, "my father was talking on the phone with this woman, with his mistress. He said Gilbert had done great his last job, that the plan to leave you, Mr. Monk, in a precarious situation was going very well."

Carlos shook the water from his hair with his left hand, spreading droplets of water to the side of Bianca, who was sitting in front of Monk, across the table. Monk shrugged in the chair.

Natalie was listening to Bianca carefully.

"It was Gilbert who was negotiating the weapons on the video we saw, Mr. Monk" said Bianca.

"Yeah, I know." Monk said, without taking his eyes out off Carlos, who was following the conversation looking at Bianca.

"Mr. Monk had already deducted this, Bianca. In the movie the man is wearing a ring on his thumb in the same way that Gilbert does."

"Oh...Gilbert indeed uses a ring! This is another proof, Carlos." Bianca said, looking at her friend. Carlos has extended his hands and held Bianca's hands between them.

"So, Gilbert was also behind the kidnapping. He needed my car and your clothes, Mr. Monk." Bianca looked at Monk, and he still could not escape the eyes of the wet and dripping hair of Carlos.

"I'm sorry, Bianca" said Natalie,"but Gilbert seems to be"

"a bad person. The wrong choice for me, I know. Mom had warned me, but I ignored her. And now I'm stuck in a fake engagement, and having as enemies my own father and a powerful woman, who apparently controls the lives of everyone around her."

Bianca looked at Carlos, "She should be called God,"  
Carlos shook his head to dry his hair, and drops of water were spreading everywhere.  
"and not 'The Judge.'" ended Bianca, while Monk gave a scream and jumped up, pushing the chair back violently.

"A TOWEL! I told you needed a towel!" he said out loud, and went off the table, protecting his face with his arm.

Natalie did not know whether the exaggerated reaction of Monk was because of the water spraying or because of Bianca's last words.  
She got up immediately, and stopped in front of Monk; then gently held Monk's arms and asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Monk?" looking in his eyes.

Carlos and Bianca looked stunned at them, still recovering from the shock.

Monk raised his eyes up to Natalie and without taking the arm out from his face, he shook the head and escaped from Natalie's hands, running away toward the beach.

Natalie looked at the couple at the table, "I need you here, Bianca. Just wait for us, please" and ran out behind Monk.

* * *

_Kathy, thank you a lot!_


	34. Chapter 31

**I know it's been a while, but I'd finished it! Publishing one more chapter now while the others are being edited. I warn you, I almost could not let them go, so this story is a bit long. I had to keep the protagonists at the edge of my pencil as long as I could...**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**And I do not own Monk, Natalie, Stot.**

* * *

Mr. Monk Meets the Redeemer

CH 27

Natalie found Monk stopped at the end of the trail, right before reaching the sand. He was restless, facing the ocean and tilting his head side to side.

She was concerned about his behavior; he seemed to be getting out of control. She thought she heard him muttering something repeatedly as he was rubbing his forehead. Carefully, she began her approach.

"Hey, Mr. Monk?"

Monk said nothing. Natalie put her hand on Monk's back and he didn't stiffened. She worried about the lack of reaction and tried to speak in a very calm tone, "I want to make sure that everything is fine. Just before..."

"Before what, Natalie? Before I face an unbearable situation? Or before I drag you into an unbearable situation?" Monk abruptly turned to her, his face disrupted by anger, his eyes wide open and the veins on his neck pulsing nervously. "Or before I just run away? Or before I finally give up?"

He then turned to the ocean and went on, speaking aloud as if his words could hit the waves and diminish the pain he was feeling, "That's what you want isn't it? ISN'T IT? You big… insane…inconsequent…aaaahhhh!" The words came furiously out of his mouth, followed by a big punch in the air. Monk lowered his head, hands squeezed into fists while the last scream was still echoing on the beach.

With a low voice, almost inaudible, he continued. "Or just before you leave me because I'm really in an awkward situation and I dragged you into it?" The words fell from his mouth soaked by defeat. He looked at her with his eyes holding seas.

Natalie couldn't avoid noticing it. She felt a thorn pinch her heart. She grabbed that little piece of strength which was hidden deep inside her and kept on quietly and confidently, "Before you take another step and get uncomfortably bothered with the sand in your tennis shoes."

Silence was holding them.

She held his arm with both hands, trying to pass him some comfort. "_I'm_ the one who can drag you into unbearable situations, Mr. Monk. That's _my_ job." She smiled at him.

Monk tried to pay back the smile, suppressing the willful tears from falling. He rose his head up to her, took a deep breath and both stepped onto the beach walking side by side, once more in silence.

"The judge. Do you believe it?"

"I am as astonished as you are, Mr. Monk." Natalie checked Monk's face to see if he was really as back on his feet as he was seeming to be.

"Nothing makes sense, Natalie. I cannot understand what is happening, who's doing whatever they're doing. Everything is so puzzling. "In …" he waved a shiver off. "…disorder".

Natalie's phone rang.

"Oh, hi, Captain." she said, receiving Monk's full attention. Both walked to the rock near some palm trees where Natalie had chatted with Bianca before.

"Yes, he is here beside me. Okay, okay, I'll tell him. Okay then. Bye."

Natalie pulled Monk to a shaded side of the rock, "I guess I know how you can start restoring order, Mr. Monk. Captain said he's negotiating our exit from here. He is now going with Randy and an agent of Interpol to the house of the Brazilian Ambassador in London to settle our departure details. He asked us to wait a bit; he will return the call soon."

"Brazilian Ambassador in London?" asked Monk, tilting his head while shifting his cap.

"That's big, right? I hope Captain can really get us out of here." Natalie said, sitting on the rock.

"Natalie, I ... I'm afraid I cannot leave. Not now." He entwined his hands, staring at them.

"Yes," sighed Natalie. "And I know why, Mr. Monk. I know why." Natalie said, looking away to the beach.

"Oh, God!" burst Monk, placing both hands on his forehead.

"What? What, Mr. Monk?" Natalie got up quickly, "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, standing in front of him with both hands on his shoulders.

"No. Nah. You. .. you're ... Oh, God. They want me, Natalie. This fight is mine, there's no reason why you... you . . ." Monk took a step back, getting rid of Natalie's grip.

With his hands still rubbing his forehead, he continued slowly choosing the right words, "It's no use to keep you around, it's dangerous and .... you'll eventually see it ...and for Julie…and safety… you'll leave m…"

"Do not finish it!" warned Natalie, sealing Monk's lips with her index finger. "I won't, Mr. Monk."

Monk didn't move. He widened his eyes, looking astonished at Natalie who was still touching his lips with her finger.

"Gee! What…" Natalie lowered both of her arms, stepped closer to Monk projecting her face towards his, and furiously continued, "what do I have to do convince you that I will not leave you, Mr. Monk?" she placed angrily her hands on her hips.

Monk kept looking at Natalie, speechless. She was so close he was not able to focus entirely on her face.

Natalie's mind flashed back to all the bad moments she had when believing Monk had died. And also the good feelings she tasted finding he was alive. But this carousel of feelings was too complicated to be discussed with Monk right there, at that place, at that moment, with both of them feeling weak and needy, or at least, with _she _feeling that for both of them. She chose the easy way out: slowly moving away from him, she said, "Well at least I will not leave you _now_."

The expression on Monk's face overflowed with doubt.

Natalie put a hand on Monk's shoulder, smiling. "_Now_ here. In Brazil. With all those gorgeous places surrounded by nature to visit, and all those beautiful and fairly dressed single women around." Natalie gesticulated widely, showing the surroundings and trying to disguise her nervousness by the recent awkward feelings she had experienced. She turned back to Monk, looking in his eyes and went on in a mother's tone "I might lose you in here forever!"

She couldn't believe she was acting that way. She was like a school girl surprised by her teenager crush in the school corridor. She quickly looked way, biting her lips, wishing Monk wouldn't notice her behavior.

Monk actually didn't get her reaction. It didn't match her usual behavior. Maybe Natalie was missing Julie and behaving like a teenager, waving, hopping and jumping wildly around. Maybe it was too much sun.

The fact was that looking at her biting her lips a few moments ago brought a thought back to his mind: a strange desire had crossed his mind; he had desired that she take him to another place that would keep them moving closer together until her lips brushed his. Maybe a totally new situation could bring some light to the mess he was in. Nonlinear thought. But he didn't know where she could drag him to; plus he didn't like changes. In addition he didn't like not knowing where to go, and besides all that, he was too confused, too tired, too needy to give a second though about that. And _she_ had moved away from him anyway.

"Forget it; I won't let you on the loose around here, mister!" Natalie smiled, stepping beside Monk and holding his arm with both hands.

Monk was brought back by her natural behavior; he felt the weight of reality on his shoulders, making him look down to his feet. He realized his tennis shoes were buried in the soft sand. He then looked at Natalie, sighed and without any word, they both assumed their roles, no words necessary; they started back to the house.

***************

"So, what about the Judge, Mr. Monk? Do you believe you can do anything to lock him away here? Well, her?"

"Do you believe? 'The Judge' is a 'her', Natalie! A woman. Who would've guessed that? Who is she? And why?" After some seconds, he continued "There's sand in my feet."

Natalie's phone rang again.

"Hey, Natalie, is Monk there with you?"

"Yes, he's here, Captain, want to talk to him?"

"Is there anybody else there with you?"

"No, just the two of us."

"Okay, put me on the speaker then."

"Here you go."

"Monk, are you listening?"

"There's sand in my feet. And I'm not wearing a long sleeved shirt. Nor do I have wipes." said Monk aloud to Natalie's phone.

"Uh? Well... Ok. So, kids, pay attention to this: I'm getting you out of there. Without any complication, clean and light as you arrived there. But to make this work out, I need some help from you. Well, _we_ need some help from you, Monk. We need your detective skills. Are you still functional or has the sun and the sand and the bikinis melted your brain already?"

Natalie smiled and Monk frowned.

"No, I'm ok, Leland. Just the sand inside my tennis shoes is already in contact with my feet. It already worked its way through the cotton fibers of my socks. And they aren't even _my _socks. I need a shower, new socks, new shoes and maybe new skin on my feet. I can feel the seed grains in between my toes, I....I'm ok. I need a wipe. I'm ok. I need a shower. Now." - deep breath - "I'm ok."

"Natalie?"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Monk is ok, Captain, go on." She reprimanded Monk with the look.

"Ok, so you two listen very carefully."

Monk and Natalie looked at each other. Natalie was concentrating on what Leland was exposing while Monk kept shaking his feet trying to get rid of the sand. The more he shook his feet, more sand was getting into them.

He began to freak out.

* * *

Tks, Jayna, for the review.  
Tks, Kathy, for the patience.


	35. Chapter 32

Keeping the bus moving...  
May i reminf you I do not own Monk or Natalie?

Hope you enjoy the trip.

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 28**

Forty minutes later, Natalie entered the mansion's living room followed by Carlos. She had searched for both Bianca and him by the pool. To Monk's relief, Carlos was wearing dry and clean shorts, shirt and sandals.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Monk. It was not my intention to…" Carlos tried to justify himself, offering a hand to Monk.

"Where's Bianca?" Monk ignored his gesture. He had spent the last 10 minutes in the bathroom washing his face and hands, besides the 20 minutes he spent outside the kitchen cleaning his feet. Natalie hadn't allowed him to take a shower, nor even to change the clothes. She handed him only new socks and new tennis shoes, so he couldn't risk shaking Carlos' hand; Natalie wouldn't allow him to clean properly after it, saying they had no time for it. She and Leland were conspiring against him; he was pretty sure about it.

"She had to leave. She went to the hotel. Her father called, saying he had some issues to deal with her, urgent issues."

"How long has she been gone?" asked Monk.

"No more than five minutes, why?" asked Carlos, looking to Monk and Natalie.

"Can you drive us to the hotel, please?" asked Natalie, pulling Carlos by the arm and rushing him to the garage, followed by Monk.

Over there, Carlos led them to a compact pickup truck.

"It is a two seat truck, Natalie" said Monk, standing outside the truck. "And there are three of us here."

"Well Mr. Monk, you have two options," said Carlos. "Either the three of us get into this pickup truck here or in that fiberglass yellow dune buggy over there."

Monk swallowed hard, looking from one option to another, pondering. Carlos entered the pickup and Natalie, who was already inside it, reached out and pulled Monk up too, so he could seat by the window.

"C'mon, Mr. Monk, there's no better option nor enough time left right now. Let's go," she said.

"This is a living-hell trip." grumbled Monk right after taking his seat and closing the door.

"Please, fasten your seatbelts and let's fly!" joked Carlos, while he backed out of the garage, making the tires screech.

"Carlos, we must ensure Bianca didn't see her father. Here's the thing: Bianca's father is very important to us right now. We can't lose him or allow Bianca to be taken by him. Captain Stottlemeyer told us he's the prime suspect for the international weapons trafficking in America, and we believe he's involved in that set up scheme on that slum. And getting him is the only chance we have to take Mr. Monk out of here, clean. Cleaner. I mean, without any problem." said Natalie, trying to occupy as little space as possible on the seat without disturbing Carlos' driving or making Monk more uncomfortable.

"He cannot convince Bianca to change sides. Not now. We need her right now. And we need him talk," Monk added.

"Yes, I know about that already," Carlos told them.

"You _know_ about that?" asked Monk, pressing himself as much as he could against the door to avoid touching Natalie.

"Yep. It's time now for you to know everything. I'm afraid we're gonna change the scheme a bit, Mr. Monk, Natalie." Monk and Natalie looked at each other, not getting it.

"Let me explain. I always knew about Bianca's father. In fact I approached Bianca to find out more about his father's business, this is my job. I am an Interpol agent." he said, showing his badge to Natalie who passed it to Monk along with a wipe. "The problem is that I grew fond of Bianca and now more than ever I am afraid for her life. I was thinking of a way to convince her to deliver her father to the authorities without revealing me when you two appeared. And turned everything upside down."

Monk and Natalie exchanged a look again.

"I just don't understand why the Judge was trying to frame you, Mr. Monk. But this is not my job. Now I have to get to Bianca's father before he hurts her, or gets her involved in the scheme. And also, I have to get you two out of here."

"Get us out of here?" asked Natalie.

"When your Captain was passing the instructions to you, I was getting mine. But as Bianca's not here with us, we have to change the plan a bit, as I told you. I know that the order to get you out of here without any trouble came from the authorities there. You messed with big people Mr. Monk. And, thank God, we too have big people protecting us now. So do not worry about Bianca, we have some agents already in the hotel undercover monitoring the site."

"So, how can Mr. Monk and I help you now?"

"We warned the two fake police officers, Souza and Silva, who are as dirty as the scheme they are in, that you two would be there and that you plan to get out of Brazil tonight without talking to them again."

"And Carlos needs us now to talk to these two police officers, to accept their blackmail in order to get enough material to link them to the scheme, revealing Gilbert, Bianca's father and the Judge, Natalie." explained Monk.

Natalie wasn't surprised Monk realized Carlos intentions already. "Ok. But how can we be sure the Judge is not aware of this plan? She seems to know everything beforehand. She seems to have people on the high levels too." asked Natalie, concerned.

"We do not know if she's aware or not. We're playing out best cards now, Natalie, blindly trusting on our high leveled support. This is the perfect time for us to discover whether fate smiles on us or not." Carlos said.

"I don't usually get smiles." said Monk, looking out of the window.

Natalie looked with concern at Monk, and he didn't pay back the look. She placed her hand on Monk's knee, and he didn't flinch. The three rode the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

_Tks, Jayna!_


	36. Chapter 33

I just wanna remind you I do not own Monk.

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 29**

Bianca arrived at the hotel and went straight to her own office, hoping to find her father in there. But the room was empty. At the reception desk, there were only one attendant and three porters by the door. The staff was in the Conference Room, where the Stones were giving a press conference.

The reception manager went to her as she approached the Conference Room's door, "Your father waits you in the VIP room on the first floor, Bianca."

"Is there anyone else with him, Patricia?"

"Yes, those two police officers who came here to talk with Mr. Monk last Friday, and Gilbert. Do you need something, Bianca? All employees are here helping me in the conference, but I can dislocate one to accompany you, if necessary."

"No, Patricia, this is not necessary. I'm sure the men are dealing with the testimony Mr. Monk must make tomorrow, nothing more. Do you need me in here? "

"No, everything is under control. I was just coming out to take care of the reception now. I'm sorry to insist on this, Bianca, but are you sure you're ok? I do not like those two police officers."

"Yeah, I do not like them either, Patricia. But dad knows how to defend himself, and besides, with all these people around I doubt they do something stupid to draw the press attention. At their best, they will try to get some money from dad. Gilbert must be there helping dad."

"Yes, I am sure he is. He's a great guy, Bianca, you're so lucky."

"Thank you, Patricia. Anything you need, just call me there, okay?"

Patricia nodded her head in agreement while Bianca went up to the VIP room by the stairs.

Had she stepped on the first floor and walked into the corridor, a deep cold silence touched Bianca. Nobody was around, only her father few steps ahead, in the VIP room with the other three men.

Bianca entered the room, nodded to the two policemen who were sitting in armchairs in front of Gilbert, and walked to her father, who was standing near the window, sipping a scotch with two ice cubes.

"Bianca my angel! Oh, how I missed you, baby!" he said, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I am here in this lousy country since yesterday and only now I'm able to see you, my princess. You are working too hard, Bianca. I was just talking about this with Wilson and Marcos here: my princess needs a vacation. A long vacation trip with her love, right, Gilbert?"

The two police officers laughed and agreed with her father, while Bianca walked to Gilbert.

"Dad, you know I cannot stop. Who will take care of everything here?" asked Bianca, stopping behind the chair where Gilbert was, resting her hands on his shoulders and gently kissing him on the top of his head.

"Bianca, my daughter, you could take a break and also give Wilson and Marcos a break too. They seem to be tired as well. "

"Tired, dad? They do nothing all day long! I do not know why you keep them on your payroll... I already told you I do not need bodyguards." She looked ironically to the two fake police officers.

"We have already discussed this." Bianca's father sat on an armchair besides Gilbert. "You are a beautiful and wealthy young woman, and it is dangerous for you to walk around this city without anybody to protect you. This country is too dangerous, honey. For this reason I'm more out of here than actually _in_ here. And this wave of robberies, kidnappings, killings... all financed by the drug and weapons trafficking, just frightens me. Did you know that Rio de Janeiro is one of the most important centers for the international traffickers?"

"Yes, dad, you already said that by the phone yesterday, and I see it on the news, everyday." Bianca said in an infantile tone, uprooting laughs from Wilson and Marcos. She sat on the arm of the chair her father's on, facing the two bodyguards.

"And that is why I came here once again to this … 'hole', Bianca. Come with me to Greece; leave this hotel for the managers to manage. Let's leave to Greece, that's what your mother always wanted. From there you can help me to control our finances and, of course, over there is much safer than in here. You can even get married there, and raise your family there. You know I'm not getting any younger."

"Dad, we already discussed this. Things are great over here, I will be married soon and I'm sure that mom wanted me and you to be happy. You're happy in Greece, with your girlfriends, your yacht, and your comfort. My happiness is here, Dad."

Saying this, Bianca got up and went to the meeting table, behind the chair where his father was sitting. She winked at him when passing by, smiling affectionately.

*************

Carlos, Monk and Natalie arrived at the hotel. Carlos stayed outside, contacting the agents by the radio. Monk and Natalie went inside, finding the foyer almost empty.

"We're looking for Bianca; do you know where she is?" Natalie asked to the attendant.

"Just one moment, please, I'll find her." And the man called Patricia.

*************

Bianca opened a drawer from the meeting table. "Here, in Brazil, I find my past dad. My sweetest memories with you and mom. Here is also my present, dad. My life, my business. And here is my impunity, dad." Bianca took a pistol from the drawer and coldly executed Wilson and Marcos with a shot to the chest of each of them while her father dropped the glass of scotch on the floor, scared.

"Bianca! Wha...what was that?" He asked scared, turning his chair and looking to his daughter.

"This so called 'hole', dad, is the only place I can do this and come out unpunished. I do not apologize to you because there is nothing to forgive." And she immediately began to mess up her hair, smiling diabolically at her father.

Her father did not understand anything, so he stood up to walk to his daughter when all his doubts were clarified by another shot.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_


	37. Chapter 34

Aiming to the end...  
I do not own Monk.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 30**

Carlos entered the hotel, meeting Monk and Natalie, "Ok, she's on the first floor, in the VIP room with Gilbert and the two men. I'm going upstairs, you stay here."

"I'm going with you." said Monk.

"Then I'm going too," Natalie insisted.

"Ok. I have no idea what's happening in there. I need you to stay away in the corridor with one of our agents while I'm checking the conversation in the room. Got it?" ordered Carlos to Monk and Natalie. They both agreed, and the three of them went to the stairs. Two porters joined the team. When Patricia arrived at the foyer, she just caught a glimpse of the stairs door being closed.

********

There were three men fallen in the room, a woman coldly cleaning the pistol from her fingerprints and a man who had already cleaned the fingerprints from his pistol, carefully placing it in Wilson's hand. Bianca placed her gun in the lifeless hand of her father and turned to Gilbert. He smiled blandly at her, and the two kissed deeply.

"Bianca they are here by the stairs." said Gilbert, getting information from his listening device. "Now is the time. Do it."

Saying this, he gave Bianca a kiss. "I'm sorry, my love." he said, and slapped her in the face. He then gently kissed her face where a red spot was getting bigger. He handed her a revolver and stepped away, standing near the door. Gilbert turned and faced Bianca. He smiled tenderly to her, winked and she shot him on the chest.

He fell down immediately.

Bianca went out the door running and screaming, still with the revolver on her hand. Before she could reach the stairs, she was surprised by Carlos, who had just came from the stairs with his pistol in hand followed by Monk, Natalie and two agents. Everyone had heard the last shot.

Carlos lowered the gun and embraced Bianca, making a movement for the two agents to check the room.

"Bianca, is there anyone else in there?" Carlos gently asked her. She nodded crying and fell on her knees being supported by Carlos.

Monk followed up to the room, and saw the four men fallen. Natalie arrived behind him and after a quick glimpse to the site, she covered her eyes, laying her head on Monk's arm.

The agents moved Monk and Natalie away from the scene forcing them to join Carlos and Bianca who was now crying hysterically.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_


	38. Chapter 35

I do not own Monk.  
This story is reaching the end, but it will take a bit longer... I've already wrote the last chapter but there are still room for changes, mainly  
concerning M&N. I'm opened to hear any ideas you wanna share on it, and incorporate it if is your desire to.  
By the way, I'm loving doing this!

Enjoy

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 31**

Later, with the crime scene already isolated by the Federal Police, Bianca told her story. She had been attended by the paramedics, and had already been medicated. The sudden movement of the police in the hotel drew the attention of photographers which crowded the foyer searching for news. The first floor had been isolated and Carlos, Bianca, Monk and Natalie were sitting on the lounge sofas. Carlos was beside Bianca. He handed her a glass of water and nodded to the agent that was next them to get his notebook.

Bianca, visibly calmer, started to talk. "Dad was arguing with the two policemen. He said he would not pay them for any protection; that it was illegal and that they should leave the hotel immediately. I didn't know they were bad cops. I thought they were really doing their job, asking Mr. Monk to testify for the video thing."

"I'm sorry to say, Bianca, but they were involved with the Judge and with the traffickers. I guess they were the ones who set up the kidnapping. They were guiding the scum that kidnapped you two," said Carlos, looking at Monk.

Monk kept silent, listening to Bianca's confession.

"Then, the other policeman, well, bad cop, looked at Gilbert who until then was silent and told him he had to do something to justify his salary. Dad and I looked at each other clueless. Gilbert shouted to the two bad men, "Hey, donkeys! Now you ruined everything!" Then he stood up, and walked towards the two men. Dad and I were speechless. How could Gilbert be involved with those two bad, bad men? How could I have trusted him so long? And dad's disappointment was bigger than mine, I can tell you."

Monk's expression was getting harder as Bianca was telling her story. He entwined his hands and was pressing them tightly together. Natalie noticed the red color on them. She also knew something was not right in Bianca's speech.

"And Gilbert went on, "But your good work so far for the organization will be compensated soon, guys. And then you will finally learn how to keep your mouths shut. I'll show you the way!" and took a pistol from his belt, pointing to one of the men, Silva, if I'm not mistaken. I'm sorry; I'm getting dizzy by the medication, Carlos. Sorry." Bianca was lowering her head, like it was too heavy.

Carlos was still sitting beside Bianca, now holding her hand, concerned for the fragile nervous state she was showing.

"Then, the two rose immediately trying to get their guns. Gilbert shot at Silva first, who fell immediately while Souza, with the gun in his hand, shot in Gilbert's direction. But He missed and hit dad. It was so fast, we couldn't even duck, or run or..." Bianca started to cry again, seeking warmth in Carlos' arms.

Monk looked coldly to Bianca, still listening carefully to her. He looked to Natalie, who paid back the look not believing Bianca was feeling that sorry for the situation.

"Are you okay, Bianca? Do you want to continue, or would you prefer to wait to give your testimony at the headquarters?" asked Carlos kindly, holding Bianca's head with both hands.

"No, no, everything is fine. I can go on. I wanna get this over, Carlos."

"Okay, so you can go on." Carlos nodded to the agent who was taking notes.

"So, Gilbert immediately shot Souza turning then to me. I was embracing dad. Dad gave me the saddest look I've ever seen, and then closed his eyes. Forever. I jumped on Gilbert, shouting and beating him. I did not believe he was an accomplice of the two, and he had left Souza to kill dad. He tried to defend himself, tried to hold my hands while saying "Sorry, Bianca, my love, they could not have done it. I did not want to reach this point; I did not want your father to be hurt, or you. I'm sorry, my love, but this has to end here." He was going to kill me. Calling me "my love" and going to kill me. And my father there dropped dead on the floor. "

Bianca stopped talking for a few seconds to control the crying. She cleaned her face with a handkerchief Carlos handed her and continued, "I kept on beating him until he, after hitting me on my face, tried to hold my hands and dropped the gun. I did not think twice. I got it from the ground and shot Gilbert. Once he fell, I left the room quickly, to seek help."

"Okay, Bianca. That is enough. We will now follow the legal procedures. I will ask agent Lucilla to accompany you to your room, and you will rest there under the care of a nurse while I fix the things over here. Then we will continue the process. Your lawyer is coming, you better be okay to talk to him." Carlos waved to a nurse who was nearby and left Bianca in her care. He then appointed a female agent to accompany them to the room.

After Bianca went out, Monk turned to Carlos, who was talking to the agent that had taken notes of the confession, "Carlos, I would like to take a look at the room before they remove the bodies."

"There's nothing to see in there, Mr. Monk. Our agents had covered everything, and Bianca told us what happened."

"But something is strange; the body of Bianca's father was in the chair, as if he was sitting. But she said she was holding her father on the ground when he died."

"Mr. Monk, Bianca is under strong pressure now; she just lost her father and her fiancé; she's under medication, and without a lawyer to legally support her. I'm sorry, Mr. Monk, but we should not have taken her testimony now, that's not correct. Do not rely on Bianca's words under these circumstances, Mr. Monk, rely on our team. But one thing we can be sure about: she shot Gilbert in self-defense."

"Mr. Monk can help your team, Carlos; he is the best detective in the world." Natalie said.

After some consideration, Carlos said, "Yeah, you are right. Any help now will be important to confirm Bianca's story. Come on." Carlos led Monk and Natalie to the crime scene. Once they reached the isolation strip, they saw the bodies being taken to the morgue, already on gurneys.

"Hey, wait, wait." Carlos said, holding a gurney. "Who gave the order to move the bodies?" The officer indicated another agent with his head. He was older, with short and curly hair.

Carlos strode furiously to the man. "Bertrand, who authorized the bodies' removal? I'm in charge here, I give the orders."

Bertrand smiled maliciously at Carlos and said, pointing to his own ear, "orders from the boss, Carlos. Sorry but you are too close to the victim to stay in charge." and gestured to the agent who was next to the gurney to continue with the removal.

"Mr. Monk, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your fame extends the territorial boundaries." Bertrand said, shaking Monk's hand.

"Thanks, I guess. This is . . ."

"Natalie, your assistant. Nice to meet you, Natalie." Bertrand said, shaking Natalie's hand. She found Bertrand familiar, but said nothing, and handed Monk a wipe.

"I need your brilliance in this case, Mr. Monk, if you allow me to ask. Carlos will accompany you to the video room, to gather all the information you can give about the video of the weapons' deal. We just need this one more favor from you, Mr. Monk and then you'll be released free of charges to return to the U.S."

Carlos looked at Bertrand, "We were the first to arrive here, Bertrand. I believe that our help is more important _in here_ now."

"I think you better do what you've been asked to, Carlos. The other officers who arrived on the scene along with you will help us now. We do not need you here. Not now."

Carlos received a call on his communicator, agreed with what he was being told, and said to Bertrand, "Okay, pal, you won. Boss called me out of here. You are in charge; I will see the video with Mr. Monk as you wish." Carlos ended dryly, controlling his anger.

"Indeed." Bertrand finished, turning round and moving away from the three.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk. This is a private dispute. There are rotten apples everywhere," said Carlos, leading Monk and Natalie to the stairs.

"There is something wrong with the crime scene," Monk said.

"There's something familiar about him." Natalie said.

"There's something _wrong_ about him, Natalie. I do not like smarmy people. And he just came back from London; he doesn't know anything about the story." Carlos said, opening the door that led to the hotel foyer. Almost immediately, the three were surrounded by an avalanche of reporters.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna, for the support and patience on editing the story._


	39. Chapter 36

Must I remind ya I do not own Monk?  
Thanks for reviewing it!

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 32**

Natalie managed to pass Monk through the reporters without any major incident. Carlos stayed there giving some information to the press.

At Bianca's office, Natalie sat on the couch as Monk was by the desk, rearranging some papers. Natalie looked fixedly at Monk which made him visibly uncomfortable, "What?" he asked.

"I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"About what are you thinking about."

"About what?"

"That's my question, Mr. Monk."

"I'm fixing the papers." Monk said, touching one last paper with his index finger and walking to the window.

"And also thinking about how will you get to the Judge now?" Natalie surmised.

Monk didn't comment as he faced the window. Natalie kept looking at him and went on "I am not sure about many things, Mr. Monk, but one thing I know for sure: no matter what you plan on doing to find this Judge, you'll carry an extra bag with you."

"An extra bag?" Monk turned and looked back to Natalie. She performed a big smile to him.

Carlos entered the room at that very moment, "Wow, too many people asking too many questions. I hope these bad news did not shake the Hotel's name ... This is what Bianca doesn't need right now." He sat on the couch, beside Natalie.

"I just set up a press conference for tomorrow morning just before you leave. I really want you to be around Mr. Monk."

"Are we leaving tomorrow morning?" Monk asked.

"Yes. Tonight is the Stones concert, and they will leave tomorrow to Argentina, on a jet leased to their Latin American tour. Hope I can put you in the jet because your flight from Argentina to the USA is already scheduled."

"Argentina?" Monk asked.

"Yes, it was the most practical and quick way we found to get you out of here."

"Private jet?

"Yes, the Stones one, Mr. Monk." Carlos said, standing up and heading out to the television.

"With the Stones in it?"

"Yes, Mr. Monk. Many fans would give their lives to be in your place now. "

"I would give my life not to be." Monk complained.

"Come, Mr. Monk, we need your help with the video."

"We need your help with the Judge." interrupted Natalie.

"I cannot do anything, Natalie. You saw how Bertrand responded by taking me off of the case."

"Carlos, let's do this: Mr. Monk helps you with the video and you help us with the Judge." Natalie said, approaching the two men who were near the television.

"Natalie, let's do like this: Mr. Monk helps me with the video and I put you in a plane back to the States."

"I think Mr. Monk prefers help you if you help us back."

"I think Mr. Monk does not mind helping us without charging back."

"I think Mr. Monk . . ."

"Clearly," interrupted Monk "the man in the video playing me is Gilbert. He is taller than me; his pants do not match his shirt; his shirt is visibly mashed and he did not button up the sleeves; the belt does not match his shoes, I never use mismatched shoes, mismatched clothes, mismatched anything. And I do not wear a ring on my thumb."

"This is it!" said Natalie aloud, scaring Monk and Carlos. "I remember now where I know Bertrand from. He is the man who sat a few rows ahead of me on the plane still in San Francisco and I took him for you, Mr. Monk."

"While I was dragged to another airplane and being carried to another country, you were comfortably sitting in a plane checking out the men who were entering; reading London sightseeing leaflets, planning to visit horrific places, and you took that man for me?"

"I wasn't checking out the men who were getting in the plane Mr. Monk." Natalie said in a harsh tone. "He sat up just in front of me; he was dressed like you; and I only realized it wasn't you when I saw he was wearing a ring on his little finger."

"And even then I was left to come here alone."

"I just realized that he was wearing a ring when the door closed. I tried to stop the airplane."

"But not hard enough. I ended up here. Alone."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! You said Bertrand was on your flight to London, Natalie?" asked Carlos.

"You could have spoken with the pilot, with the stewardess, even with the man sitting in front of you with a ring on little finger. But no, you let me end up here, alone."

"Mr. Monk, the Captain and I . . ."

"Oh, the Captain. Leland Stottlemeyer, 'The Captain'. It doesn't matter Natalie he...he also let you let me come up here alone."

"Bertrand is involved in the scheme too, then. That's why he took me out of the case." realized Carlos.

"Mr. Monk, let me explain!"

"Now she wants to talk! But to stop me from coming here alone; she didn't say a word."

"But what does Bertrand want?" Carlos pondered.

"He is also involved, Carlos. The Judge controls him and the Judge does not want you around because he does not want me to come closer. But even the Judge knows where her pairs are, unlike some people who leave their boss alone, unprotected! At the mercy of humanity kindness in a distant country. Alone."

"Mr. Monk, I . . ."

"You let me come to a strange distant country. Alone."

"So I think we should review our negotiation policy, Mr. Monk. Natalie was right. We must help each other."

"You see? At least Carlos listens to me."

"That's because he wasn't left alone in a distant strange country by you."

"Mr. Monk, I would never . . ."

"You would. You so would that you did!"

Natalie gave up. She looked at Monk, defeated, "I'll be upstairs, packing." She turned round, and left the two men alone in the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Carlos said, "Wow. Thank you, Mr. Monk."

"For what?"

"For showing me what not to do with the most important person in our lives."

Monk stopped for a moment digesting what Carlos had said, tilting his head side to side.

"But, coming back to the subject, we must see what we can do to mine this cartel. This is what matters for you now right, Mr. Monk?"

Monk didn't answer. He was looking at the door with a finger on his eyebrow.

"Isn't it, Mr. Monk?"

Monk looked at Carlos, to the door again and back to Carlos. He then sat down with Carlos to get hold on the next movements.

* * *

Thank you, Jayna!


	40. Chapter 37

Here we go: another chapter. Short one, but only to give you a taste of what might come next.....  
Thank you for the reviews, and keep them coming!!

I do not own Monk

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 33**

Monk came to his room after setting the action plan with Carlos. There was some time before Carlos' next coordinates, and Monk was eager for a bath.

He came into the room and before he took one step further into the bathroom he realized something was strange. He looked around, and the silence was king. He kept looking, until he focused on the connecting door. It was not closed. That was the unbalanced harmony of the environment. He then walked toward the door and before pulling the knob, Monk heard a strange noise in Natalie's room. He searched for wipes in his pocket to open the door but there was no pocket available in the pants or the shirt he was wearing. How could Natalie had left him alone again and worse than that, without wipes close by?

"Natalie?" Monk called through the door. The noise continued but Natalie did not respond.

"Natalie, is that you? Are you dressed? I'm coming in. Please, be aware I'm entering your room. Be aware and be dressed!" Monk said loudly while covering his eyes with one hand and pushing the door with his elbow.

"Natalie?" Monk asked again, looking at the floor to avoid tripping and with a hand still over his eyes.

He felt the sea breeze entering the room in its plenitude; the terrace window was open and he expected Natalie to be there. If she was there, certainly she wasn't without clothes. That thought made Monk raise his head and look through his fingers that were shielding his eyes.

Natalie's bag was open on the bed, with a few clothes scattered on the floor, and the side table was turned upside down. There were some pieces of clothing on the floor near the balcony door also. Monk immediately ran to the balcony and could see Natalie being pulled by a man towards the bridge which linked the hotel to the concert stage. They were a bit far, already in the first step of the stair that led to the bridge. Monk got a glimpse of a gun being pulled against Natalie's ribs. He left the room immediately, carefully walking through the balcony corridor towards the bridge, following the two.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!!_


	41. Chapter 38

I do not own Monk.  
Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter here.

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 34**

It was 9PM, the show had already begun. From the bridge, Monk heard the screaming of the fans, the annoying sound of the Keith's guitar and the irritating voice of Mick Jagger. In fact, Monk could not understand what the most disturbing thing about the band was: the music or the members.

Reaching the middle of the bridge Monk was surprised by the number of people clustered on the beach, jumping, sweating and pushing each other only to listen to a horrible concert of a horrible band full of horrible old men. He started to feel dizzy for the height, but he focused again on Natalie and saw they had already reached the other end.

She was being carried towards the stage.

At the end of the bridge, right before reaching the stage, Monk was barred by a security man. "Where are you goin'?"

"I'm sorry, I-ah ... I…"

"Jeez, another old pal from the crew ... you can pass, man." The security man allowed Monk through.

He got a glimpse of Natalie being carried down the stage.

"Hey, Mr. Monk!" Someone tapped Monk's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Oh, hi, Carlos."

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked right next to Monk's ear, trying to overcome the loud music. Too close for Monk.

"I. .. I.."

"I cannot understand you, Mr. Monk. Come here." Carlos said, pulling Monk by the arm toward the backstage. "It's pretty unexpected to see you here, Mr. Monk."

"I just ... I " Monk was looking for an excuse to justify his presence on the stage apart from the truth, when Mick Jagger passed by them.

"Hey! Look who's here! Mr. Monk! Wait till Keith knows you're here!" said Jagger, with a towel on his shoulders and drinking water from a bottle. "Now it's _hi_s time, he's there at the stage alone, doing a special performance. I'll soon be there with him, and will tell him you're here! Nice seeing you again, man!" said Jagger, kissing Monk on the face and moving towards the opposite side of the backstage.

Carlos smiled at Monk, "Mr. Monk! Friend of the Stones! So I believe the trip on their jet won't be a problem! Don't worry, Mr. Monk, enjoy the concert and later we met as we agreed." and walked off, down the stairs toward the beach.

Monk looked at the stage to Keith Richards, who had just finished his performance, and tilted his head several times from side to side, while the group was coming on stage as it began to move forward, toward the audience.

Monk felt the sweat of Jagger penetrate his cheek._"I need wipes!" _he thought, rubbing his face with the back of the hand. "Natalie!" Monk said, and carefully, walked down the stairs, opposite the beach.

The sound of the music under the stage was quieter. The noise of the belt and pulleys which were moving the stage forward, over the rails, was louder than the music outside. The light was poor, only the spotlights from outside, at the beach, illuminated the environment through structure voids.

Monk's heart jumped hard when he saw Natalie lying on the belt that pulled the stage. It continued jumping uncontrollably when he realized the kidnapper was standing next to her, calmly talking on the phone.

Natalie was apparently unconscious.

Monk began his approach, walking smoothly, using the noise of the pulleys to disguise any sound he might produce by walking on the sand. He was moving around trying not to be noticed, hiding in the shadows. When he was close enough to the man, ready to hit him, a hit on the head drove Monk to the floor.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_


	42. Chapter 39

**

* * *

**

I do not own Monk

WARNING: This chapter contain strong scenes/language.

I let some words in Portuguese because it's bad slang and Monk got the meaning of it anyway...

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 35**

"You, huh? If I had not seen Mr. Monk on the way here you were lost!" said Carlos to the man.

"But that's what we're paid for, Carlos. To watch each other's back!" said the man, turning off the phone.

"Shut up and pay attention, boy. Let's finish this before the stage comes back. Come, let's put the two side by side; they will think the two were havin' some fun and ended up falling in a gap, getting stuck on the pulleys. This is even better; we finish with the two and end the history here!"

The men pulled Monk beside Natalie, who was still unconscious.

"C'mon, Boss wants to talk to us." said Carlos, leading the guy to the stairs.

As the two left, Monk, who pretended to be unconscious, opened his eyes and quickly pulled Natalie out of the danger area. His head throbbed and a thread of blood trickled down his forehead. The voice of Natalie's kidnapper was not strange, he had heard it before. Monk lowered near Natalie's head and called for her. She did not respond.

When Monk was preparing to raise Natalie and carry her out from there, he was surprised by the same man who had brought Natalie down there. _"_Hey!_ Mão pra cima! Mão pra cima, mehmão. _Hand on the head! Hand on the head! NOW_!"_ said the man, pointing a gun at Monk.

_"Seu merda, gringo de merda! Cê tava quereno put me down, man! I gave you um arroxo lá no morro, mas acho que não foi enough, huh?" _

Monk did not understand what the man said, and as he came closer, Monk recognized him; he was the leader of the gang that had kidnapped him and Bianca.

The guy then came closer and speaking too much, gestured to Monk to move away from Natalie. Monk did what he was ordered to and leaned with his back against the wall, sitting on the floor. His head was in severe pain.

The stage had begun to return to its original position. Soon it would be back at the starting place right above them.

_"É, mehmão, pó wait here pro palco chegá que eu vou hit and delete you two. The music vai abafá the shot."_ Monk understood the intention of the thug when he branded the gun and walked closer to Natalie. _"She's the first, then you, gringo!"_

He pulled the mobile out from his pocket and before he could connect Monk jumped on him making him fall down, dropping the gun and the phone away. They both started to fight and Monk, weakened by the previous hit in the head received a kick in the stomach that made him fall on his knees.

Just before Monk was about to be beaten with a piece of wood the punk was holding, he was surprised by Natalie shouting, "Stop, I have the gun! Hands up!"

The scum froze holding the wood above his head, turning around to check on Natalie. She was standing up holding the gun with both hands pointing at him.

_"It is not loaded, babe_," said the bad man, walking slowly to Natalie, brandishing the piece wood. _"Come here, cachorra, come closer, I wanna talk to you"_ he said, approaching her as she repeatedly squeezed the trigger without any effect.

He took the pistol from her and brutally twisted her arm behind her back, pulling her closer, saying into her ear, _"Precisa esperar muito não, blondie. Let me finish pops here first, then I'm all yours."_ He licked Natalie's ear, making her cry in horror and anger.

Turning to Monk, he was surprised by an accurate punch to his chin and fell immediately unconscious to the ground. Natalie was astonished to see Monk visibly upset, breathing hard, with closed fists and looking angrily to the kidnapper on the ground.

Monk then raised his eyes, "Are you okay, Natalie?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Are _you_ okay, Mr. Monk?" asked Natalie, approaching him to check the cut on his head.

"We better come up with a good plan now. Carlos is involved too. And he'll be back here soon."

"What?" Natalie asked when looking for a handkerchief in her pocket, to contain Monk's bleeding.

"We better come up with a good . . ." Monk started to repeat louder.

"I got it, Mr. Monk. So, Carlos is involved too?"

The stage returned to its original position, and the noise was as deafening there as outside. Natalie cleared the blood from his forehead with the handkerchief and left it with Monk, who held it up to the cut. She then pulled Monk to the corner opposite the stairs, speaking into his ear. "Mr. Monk, I don't have my phone here. I do not know what we can do; you must go to the doctor and we must get out of here."

Monk was feeling a little dizzy, "In a minute he'll wake up, Natalie."

Natalie suddenly laid her back against the wall and pulled Monk closer positioning him immediately in front of her and leaning toward his ear. She said in a low tone, "Do not say anything Mr. Monk. He _is_ waking up. Let's keep it quiet hidden in the shadow; he won't see us."

The offender got up visibly stunned. After a few seconds, he looked around quickly, and began searching for his pistol and phone overturning the sand with his foot. The two remained closer together. Natalie was supporting her hands on Monk's waist, which in turn was supporting his chin on her shoulder. Over Monk's shoulder Natalie was watching the kidnapper's movements. Monk was with his back to the man; both Monk and Natalie quietly hidden in the shadows.

Monk noticed that the robber was approaching them because Natalie embraced him more firmly, placing her arms near the center of his back and pressing her hands right below his shoulders. With this move their two bodies were pressed together. Monk and Natalie were embracing each other with equal intensity; he with closed eyes to sharpen his hearing and she watching closely the movements of the criminal. There were minutes of tension. The bad guy passed very close to them, a bit over inches away which made Natalie press herself harder against the wall and pull Monk closer. But luckily, the man found his cell phone and picked it up, shifting his attention away from their position. He turned the phone on and walked away toward the stairs.

The two remained in their embrace. Natalie was staring at the stairs to make sure that the guy did not return. Monk had turned his face toward Natalie's hair and once more being that close to her did not cause him surprise but nervousness. Monk reconsidered his decision of placing Natalie as his assistant above all and everything: her importance in his life was increasingly evident. All events of the recent days had weakened Monk physically, but had also shown him the woman who was there in his arms belonged there.

Monk began to break the embrace, diverting his face to Natalie's neck, from where he captured a sweet gentle scent. An almost uncontrollable desire to feel her lips on his began to fill his senses and almost unconsciously, Monk felt the need to externalize it. With his mouth next to her ear and in a smooth tone, Monk began "Natalie. I . . ."

"He's gone, Mr. Monk. We're free to go now." Natalie said, gently pushing him away, leaving his embrace and the darkness.

"Let's go. Let's call the Captain" said Natalie, pulling Monk by the arm and driving him up the stairs. Monk clenched his eyes briefly, outlined a defeated smile and let her carry him out of there.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_

* * *


	43. Chapter 40

I do not own Monk.

Thank you for the reviews! I am glad you're enjoying it. :)

**

* * *

****MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 36**

Monk and Natalie went to one of the ambulances that were attending the concert. While Monk was being cared for, Natalie got directions to the Tourist Information Center nearby where they could use telephone and call the Captain.

As Monk was released, Natalie saw Carlos talking with the young delinquent a few meters away close to the stage access and she quickly pulled Monk to the back of the ambulance, out of Carlos' sight." They are over there, Mr. Monk. We have to leave without being seen."

Both looked around, searching for a way out.

Natalie saw a group of young people near them, and told Monk, "stay here and do not watch what I'll do."

"Natalie! Wait! Natalie? What are you going to do?" said Monk out loud, but she was already among the group, talking with them.

Monk saw her waving and pointing at him. One of the boys agreed and immediately pulled his shirt off and handed it to Natalie asking for a kiss. As Natalie gave the kiss, another boy also took his shirt and his cap off and placed first the cap on Natalie's head, also requesting a kiss. Natalie gave a kiss. Then he handed the shirt, and asked Natalie for the shirt she was wearing in exchange. The other boys laughed and agreed with their friend. Monk saw Natalie starting to pull her shirt up, and immediately lowered his eyes. Soon she was back, wearing a black official shirt of the Stones Tour.

"Here Mr. Monk, put this on." she said, handing the other shirt and the cap to Monk.

"I won't ... I will not ... you know I won't. What were you doing there?" asked Monk, disapproving Natalie's attitude.

"I was buying our way out of here. At least we will divert their attention wearing these shirts. Everybody is using them! We will be part of the mass, interact with the mass Mr. Monk and we won't be noticed! Put them on."

"No 'interact with the mass,' Natalie."

"Mr. Monk put the shirt and cap on and we will soon call the captain."

"No, I will not put this cap on. Or the t-shirt. It was on that guy. That guy was wearing it. It was _on _him. It will not be _on_ me now."

"Put the shirt over the one you're wearing. Yours is smeared in blood! And the cap will hide the bandage."

"No, Natalie. I will not wear another man's t-shirt! No."

"Okay, you can use another woman's t-shirt then" and Natalie made the motion to remove her shirt.

"Oh, no! Stop it, Natalie. Give me the t-shirt. No-not _your_ t-shirt, the _other_ t-shirt." Monk said quickly, with a finger in his eyebrow and eyes closed, so that Natalie wouldn't take off her shirt once more. Natalie smiled in victory.

The two went to the Tourist Information Center without problems. There they rented a telephone cabin and called Leland, who answered surprisingly with enthusiasm, "Gee Natalie you have no idea how glad I am to be awakened by you!"

"Uh? ... thanks captain. I guess?" said Natalie, a little suspicious. It was always a problem to call Captain when he was at his relaxing time.

He did not let her go on, "Where have you two been? We called several times to the Hotel and on your mobile and couldn't find you! We have to take you out of there immediately! We already have reservations on a plane and you need to get out of there as quickly as possible. After the massacre at Hotel you are easy targets. Your way out is clear, Monk's clear, and you will be much more useful here alive."

"Well, thanks again, Captain, I think I also _'will be more useful'_ for Julie if I come back alive."

"Natalie, I did not mean ... You got what I meant, and I have no time for arguing now. Listen, in few minutes there will be some Federal Agents there to get you from that place and escort you to the hotel. Over there you just get your bags, then the officers will escort you to the airport. Your plane leaves tonight, half past eleven Brazil's time to San Francisco"

"Okay, Captain, we just need a bath. It's a quarter to ten here; we do have plenty of time for a shower, right?"

"Let me finish, Natalie. You'll recognize the agents, they wear black uniforms, and the commander is called Bannach. You just do what he says to, ok? I'll call them right away."

"Ok, Captain. Listen, Mr. Monk got some stitches on his head and he's Mr. Monk, I mean, he _has_ to shower. We did not rest today, we've been wearing the same clothes all day long; we walked on the beach; ran upstairs and downstairs; I was kidnapped and tossed on the sand; Mr. Monk fought the guy and went to the sand too; he has blood on his shirt; we're with sand and sweat all over our bodies, like escalope meat! We're not wearing our own t-shirts; and it is quite hot in here, and we . . ." Monk grimaced at the escalope image.

"Calm down there, _Monk_!" Leland interrupted Natalie, sarcastically. "You will have bodyguards, Natalie. You will be escorted to the hotel and from there to the airport. Do not worry; you will have time for a bath. I only ask you to strictly follow the guidelines from the agents, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll contact you later. We'll meet in San Francisco tomorrow and discuss the entire Judge thing there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl. One more thing: do not contact Carlos, he's a double agent. He works for the traffickers."

"We already covered that, Captain. But thanks, anyway."

"Get me Monk on the phone, will you?"

Natalie handed the phone to Monk, who took the handset without any delay. "Hello, Leland."

"Tell me something, Monk, are you using wipes to hold the phone?"

Monk swallowed dryly, took the phone away from his ear and looked at his naked hand fully holding the handset; he brought back the phone and answered, with some uncertainty, "No, I'm not?"

"I see. And Natalie said that she's not wearing her own shirt, right?"

"She took hers off at the concert and I . . ." This affirmation got Natalie's attention.

"Oh, my Goodness! This is getting better! At the concert? At the beach concert? And you're not wearing your own shirt either, right?" Leland went on.

"No, she had me put this on, after we . . ."

"Holly Molly, Monk! I understood you two have sand all over your bodies, right? I want to know all about this, but in person. Who would've guessed that? I'll catch up with you later, beach boy!" Leland hung up, laughing openly and avoiding Monk's attempt to fight back his assumptions.

Monk turned off the phone and looked reluctantly at Natalie, who was killing him with her eyes. "I could not .... Leland thinks ... our t-shirts ... I-ah ... we . . ." and continued, gesturing disconnectedly.

"Mr. Monk, I do not really believe you didn't tell him…"

"Not me! _He_ thinks we were together...you and me... we...in the sand…"

Natalie put her hand to the mouth to hide a smile when trying to show Monk some concern on the subject. Before they had any other reaction, a federal police minibus stopped at the door and several agents got out of the vehicle, closing the perimeter. In seconds, Monk and Natalie were introduced to Agent Bannach and brought into the vehicle; everything happened very quickly, without giving the viewers a chance to question what was happening.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_


	44. Chapter 41

**I DO NOT OWN MONK**

Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is very short, just a linking one. Next one I'll split on three, 'cause is the last one....  
Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER  
****CH 37**

It took one minute to reach the hotel.

Several agents escorted Monk and Natalie inside. The foyer was almost empty; all concentration was outside at the beach with the Stones.

Bannach showed his badge to the receptionist, who immediately allowed them in. Patricia, the manager, went to the phone to call Bianca, when Bannach and four more officers went to the stairs to escort Monk and Natalie to their rooms.

The agents checked the rooms' security to make sure it was clear. Soon they were allowed to enter the room. They set an agent on each balcony, with the door closed to ensure the privacy of the two and also by each one's door at the corridor. Monk and Natalie were to be in their rooms, being protected from the outside by federal agents, which were also spread throughout the hotel to ensure their safety. Bannach was commanding the agents and showing them the coordinates while Monk and Natalie were standing in the middle of Monk's lounge watching the agitation. In 30 minutes, Bannach would contact them by telephone in Monk's room for the next coordinates. Both were to be there together in thirty minutes waiting for the contact. Without further explanations agent Bannach left the room leaving them alone.

Silence reigned for a few seconds; Monk and Natalie were looking at the closed door.

"Wow." Natalie said. "What was that?

"Yes, it's pretty hard having to take a shower in less than 30 minutes. What were they thinking?" complained Monk.

Natalie rolled her eyes, and went to her room through the adjoining door.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_


	45. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN MONK.**

Here it goes, another chapter. Two more to go. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER  
****CH 38**

Twenty-five minutes later, Natalie was in Monk's room, showered and freshly clothed, seated in an armchair placed near the balcony window with its back to the bathroom door. Her legs were stretched and supported on a stool. She had her eyes closed. Monk was still in the bathroom and had just turned off the shower.

"Mr. Monk, I'm over here already." Natalie said aloud, without standing up or opening her eyes. Monk did not answer. She tried again louder, worried he had not heard her and inadvertently entered the room without enough clothes. "Mr. Monk, I'm over here already!"

It was not typical of him to exit from the bathroom wrapped in towel, not that Natalie hadn't already seen him leaving the bathroom immediately after a bath or even seen him leaving the bathroom, but she could not conceive of Monk walking anywhere even in its own home without anyone around in scarce clothes. Natalie laughed when picturing the scene: Monk opening the bathroom door with a towel rolled at the waist and another on the head whistling, wearing slippers and being surprised by Natalie. Well at least the mental image of Monk that she created was very interesting. Maybe the tiredness was weighing on her and Natalie let herself go; _she began to imagine the scene in slow motion, focusing on a strong man showing nice toned muscles, hair still wet, tall, skin tanned by the sun, leaving the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, approaching her with a seductive look gently calling, "Natalie." _

_"Hmmmm .... Yes, that's me." She lazily answers. _

_"Natalie?" He calls__ her again, this time closer. _

_"I'm here my love, I'm here." Natalie says almost inaudible; she yawns in her chair and lifts one hand to draw the dream man's attention. The man does not reply, but Natalie feels his presence near her. She smiles broadly, stretches her arms and, slowly, begins to open her eyes to meet the tanned man with the seductive look on his face in front of her. _

"Oh my God, Mr. Monk!" Natalie stood immediately, not knowing for sure if she had called Monk 'my love' or not.

"I'm glad you're ready already, and not just wearing a towel . . . I mean, I was dreaming and... no, I mean .... I was not dreaming of you wrapped in a towel, I ... not that I was dreaming of a man, I mean, not that you are not a man I could dream of, I mean … Oh, God! I'm sorry, Mr. Monk." Natalie decided that to stop talking was the best way out of the situation. She was quiet for a few seconds just looking at Monk who remained quiet listening to her.

Natalie took a deep breath, looking for courage and asked Monk in a shy way, "Did I call you 'my love'?" Monk did not verbalize the answer; he tilted his head to the side and adjusted his shirt collar.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Monk. I did not mean to embarrass you. Me! Look, I was just dreaming, randomly, and then you appeared ... I'm sorry, I did not mean to call you my love." Natalie finished.

Monk received that information as a coup. He did not understand why it hurt to hear Natalie had not intended to call him 'my love', and could not disguise the disappointment. Natalie saw his reaction and how what she had spoken could have hurt Monk.

"Mr. Monk, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." she started in a gentle tone. "I did not want to offend you. You are a 'loveable man', no doubt about it, and I for sure could call you 'my love'."

Monk faked an understanding smile at the corner of his mouth, and turned his face away. She pulled his face back, holding his head with both hands and looking directly into Monk's eyes, she said "I mean it."

Natalie gently touched her lips on Monk's, not finding any resistance.

"Natalie? Natalie, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes.

Monk was standing beside Natalie, looking at her strange position: she was on the armchair with both hands up and face projected upward, like she was holding someone's head.

"Uh? Yes! I guess I was dreaming. I'm okay, Mr. Monk." she said, standing up right away and blinking a couple of times, "Are you ready?" she asked in a youthful tone placing her hands on her trousers back pockets. She stood up too fast, and felt a stitch in her wounded leg.

"Natalie, you are standing on one leg only." He looked down at the carpet. "You're acting strange… are you sure you're okay?"

"Are you really worried about me, with my leg or with the carpet?" she changed the course of the conversation.

"I can be a person who worries about other things besides a spot on the carpet, Natalie."

Natalie sat on the arm of the chair, rubbing her leg, "Can you?"

"Yes, I can, and I will prove it." Monk said walking to the closet. The last few days' events had changed the way Monk perceived world around him and strangely it had made him perceive there were some people, if not just one person, that really cared about him. Cared enough to put her life in danger to help him. And also strangely, he cared about this person enough to put his own life in danger for her. As he was not good at dealing with people he had practiced the speech in his mind during the shower, and decided that this was the best time to express it. "I was thinking about the last few days . . ."

"I'm listening" Natalie shouted from the room.

"... and I think we faced some hard moments"

Natalie got up, without understanding if she had heard it right. She started to walk to the closet. "You mean ... _us_?

"I was deeply disappointed in you for letting me end up in a place like this, Natalie." Natalie was approaching the closet, and started to make faces while Monk was once again being Monk. She was right, he wasn't meaning what she thought he was.

"I was kidnapped, remember? Kissed by old hippie rock stars; I walked out in open air with no shirt, got sun burned. Went on a taxi and a jeep. I fought. I was accused of trafficking, a crazy young woman was hitting on me; I had to wear another person's clothes, got a cut in my forehead and still have to get in a plane again to get out of here."

Natalie had already reached the door of the closet and was watching Monk fixing his bag, "But look at the bright side, Mr. Monk: you found out more things about the Judge."

Monk stopped a bit and raised his head to her "I found out that I cannot do anything. I could not do anything again, thank you."

"Are you inferring that everything bad that happened to you these past few days was entirely my fault?"

Monk zipped the bag, looked at Natalie and continued, "I was deeply disappointed in you Natalie, now I'm only disappointed. You Natalie, you came and stayed here with me." Monk said, putting his jacket on. "Okay, you being here also brought me more bad events, but even so, you came here. You accepted by coming back that everything was your fault and stayed here to redeem yourself, even after I say I would not pay you. Your attitude made me revise my decision: I will pay you." Monk finished buttoning his jacket, and smiled at Natalie, certain the he had said how important she was to him and how much he cared about her.

"Are you kidding me? I cannot believe you just said that! And you were still thinking of my payment checks? Redeem myself?" shouted Natalie furiously looking at Monk. The phone rang. Natalie was standing still at the closet door, blocking the passage for Monk, looking at him threateningly.

The phone rang again.

"The telephone" Monk said, with some fear in his voice, not knowing what he had done wrong. He tried, "Aren't you going to get it?"

"Yes, I should, and I also should celebrate, afterwards I'll get my full paycheck next month, right Mr. Monk?" Natalie said with an acid tone, turning her back to Monk and limping to the phone.

She didn't know if she felt more anger for the pain in her leg or for that man in the closet; the same one she had just dreamed about whose tender kiss, even if hypothetical, could still be felt on her lips.

Monk left the closet in time to hear Natalie say on the phone "Yeah Bianca, he could not leave without your farewell kiss and hug! You can come with us for sure!"

"Kiss and hug?" Monk mumbled.

"We have ten minutes, Mr. Monk. I'll get my bag." Natalie said, hanging up the phone and going back to her room without further explanations.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_


	46. Chapter 43

**I DO NOT OWN MONK.**

Ok, this is the last but one chapter. I hope you like it, and don't be so harsh on Nat. She's jealous and kinda upset with Monk for his indecision and incapacity of expressing his feelings... Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

  
****MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER  
CH 39**

Natalie came back to Monk's room carrying her bags in time to hear Bianca arriving at the door. "I get it, Mr. Monk" she said hastily, going to the door. "Hello, Bianca. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling better, thanks. Are you ready?" she asked, looking inside the room for Monk.

"Yes, we are. Those are our bags, boys." she said to the two messengers that accompanied Bianca. "She is going with us to the airport, Mr. Monk." Natalie said, winking at Monk as if they were accomplices of something, leaving it visible to Bianca.

"What ..." Monk tried to ask, but the two agents who were in the balcony entered the room and hastened them to leave.

"Natalie, what ..." Monk tried again, and Natalie interrupted, "Wait, Mr. Monk, wait. At the airport you'll have some alone time with her." She said that in a low tone, in his ear but high enough for Bianca to hear.

All of them entered the elevator.

"I was in shock when the federals told me Carlos was involved too. Much has happened these days Mr. Monk and I am happy that you were around." said Bianca, looking tenderly to him.

Natalie just looked at Monk, who was at the back of the elevator, with his jacket sleeves up to his nose. He was herded along with them and could not even say what was bothering him.

"I know it will be better for you to return to San Francisco soon, and I know that there it will be easy to unravel your wife's murder and find the Judge person, Mr. Monk, but you know that I'll miss you here." Bianca got on.

Monk remained quiet, not breathing, feeling suffocated in that crowded cubicle.

Natalie took the opportunity and amended "Mr. Monk will miss you too, Bianca, for sure."

Monk rolled his eyes. The elevator reached the ground floor, and the action was sharp and quick: the messengers were sent to the SUV and left the bags there; next Monk, Natalie and Bianca were conduced directly into the SUV followed by Bannach and two more agents. The cars fleet immediately making their way quickly down the street in front of the Hotel full of people from the concert, which was in its final stage giving the audience an apotheosis of lights, sounds and effects that brightened up Copacabana's night.

Natalie, sitting by the window, admired the fireworks, while Monk was contorting only at the sight of that crowd jumping and waving around the car. Bianca, who was seated in front of Monk, changed places and put her hand on his leg, "You know I don't have my father or Gilbert or Carlos anymore. Now you're leaving too. I wish that things had been different, Mr. Monk. "

Saying this, Bianca sat closer to Monk and laid her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm and resting there, to Monk's despair.

Natalie realized that Monk was troubled and to feel the taste of revenge once more, he said, "I will leave you more at ease." She changed places, moving to the front seat where Bianca was, sitting beside Bannach. Both couples were now sitting face to face.

"Mrs. Teeger, I'm sorry that your stay here in Rio has been so tumultuous. This city is wonderful. Our natural resources are immense and people are very receptive. Sorry that some people that came in contact with you had not been so nice. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Teeger.

"Thank you, Agent Bannach. It's very nice of you to show concern for another person, even if that person is a stranger. Very kind of you, thank you."

Monk noticed some acidity on her comment. Bianca was very comfortable holding onto the arm of Monk that was dead tense. She then raised her eyes to him, "Mr. Monk, I'm so sad you have to leave us now."

"Would it be an abuse on my part to ask you to call me Adriano?" asked Bannach to Natalie.

"Adriano? No problem, since you called me Natalie, okay?"

Monk rolled his eyes on the teens' dialogue.

"Okay, Natalie. So I would appreciate your visit here again, this time I will be your host, and I'm sure you'll fall in love with this wonderful city."

Monk looked outside the window and was mimicking Adriano while Bianca tried to get closer to him. He didn't notice how close she was; if she moved towards him again, she would have ended up on his lap. Natalie laughed in an infantile tone and paid a little more attention to the man beside her: short and blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, tall, green eyes, and above all, wearing a very attractive black uniform.

"Fall in love, Adriano? I guess that's not so easy; it'll take more than only one contact to realize what's under the rough surface, like all the nicest and important things we have in life. But as soon as we notice it, _we must express every time and especially to the ones that care_ what a wonderful thing it is to fall in love, right, Adriano?" She intentionally spoke aloud the middle part of the conversation, weakening the last 'o' on the name of the agent. Monk felt her comment coming down his spine, like an ice cube melting.

Natalie smiled tenderly to Bannach, who looked at Natalie with a radiant smile for a few seconds, then went to Monk, "And you too, Mr. Monk, it will be nice to have you around too."

"Yes, Mr. Monk. I would love to receive your visit here again." Bianca amended, holding his hand between her hands.

"I-ah .... I .... Nat, Natalie .... I do not think ... ... wipe, Natalie, wipe." Monk took his hand off Bianca's and raised it, snapping his fingers for wipes.

Natalie ignored his request and asked Bannach for a paper to write down her address, which was promptly answered. Monk was still holding his hand up, which allowed Bianca to take advantage of him and sit closer, placing her head on his chest. "I cannot thank you enough, Mr. Monk, for helping me through this rough time." she said.

Monk dropped a grunted in despair, helplessness and doubt, "Ahn?

"Here is my contact number in San Francisco, Adriano. And here is Mr. Monk's phone number Bianca in case you want to come to visit someday." Natalie said, handing a paper to Bianca, using this also as an excuse to move the couple apart. She was then feeling a bit irritated by Bianca's affection toward Monk.

"Thank you, Natalie!" said Bianca, "I will for sure visit you there. I need a vacation from the latest events."

Agent Bannach kept the paper folded in the pocket of his uniform jacket, "Thank you, Natalie." he said, winking at her. She returned it with a smile. Then he gave orders to the driver to enter the special access ramp to the boarding area at the airport.

* * *

_Thank you, Jayna!_


	47. Chapter 44

**I DO NOT OWN MONK**

Ok. That's it. The last chapter. I really hope you had a great time, and I still hope you will enjoy this one. Thank you for all the reviews and for being faithful.

...do not forget: all reviews are very welcome!

I wish you all enjoy Monk's last season the same way I'm enjoying it!

* * *

**MR MONK MEETS THE REDEEMER**

**CH 45  
****I**

The arrangement set up for boarding Monk and Natalie was amazing: when the SUV stopped next to the airplane on the landing track, some agents led them both to an access ladder while other agents took care of their luggage.

Bannach and Bianca followed the two to the departure gate.

"Here I say goodbye" Bianca said, looking at Natalie, then at Bannach and Monk. "Once again, thank you Mr. Monk for your help and please remember, if you need something, you can always call me," she said, giving him a long kiss on his face. "Nice meeting you, Natalie, and sorry for any inconvenience." she continued, shaking Natalie's hand. "I'll be at Gilbert's office waiting for their departure, agent Bannach, if you need me later. It's the big windowed room in front of the airport's window in the main hall," she finished and just before she left the three of them, she turned once again to Monk "Hope to see you again soon," Bianca winked at him.

Natalie waved goodbye to Bianca and gave a nudge to Monk's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be worried, Mr. Monk she'll meet us soon," Natalie joked.

"Thanks to you, Natalie," complained Monk.

"I'll accompany you two to the plane's door. Here are your tickets and baggage receipts." Bannach said, handing the papers to them.

Monk and Natalie were immediately escorted onto the plane. Bannach stopped at the door by the access tunnel, "Now you are delivered. I will stay in the room checking the passengers who are boarding. We had already gone through the passengers list, everything is clear. You two have a great flight. "

"I doubt it," Monk complained, looking with fear into the plane.

"Thank you for the short but wonderful time I had beside you Natalie. I really look forward to see you again." he said, fidgeting on the pocket of the jacket where he had saved the paper Natalie gave him.

"Thank you for all your attention and consideration, Adriano." retributed, kindly, Natalie.

Monk remained beside the two, looking at them like an inconvenient kid.

"Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye, Mr. Monk." Adriano gave a hand to Monk.

"Goodbye," Monk said, shaking his hand.

"Goodbye Natalie," Adriano said, receiving a gentle kiss on the cheek from Natalie. "I'll wait in the airport until your plane leaves. Have a nice and safe flight. "

"Bye," said Natalie, smiling at Bannach and leading Monk into the plane after handing him a wipe.

*************************************

**II**

Natalie was followed by Monk into the airplane, right behind a flight attendant that sent both to first class.

"Mr. Monk, we're going to the first class area." Natalie whispered at Monk, turning her head slightly to the side. "Look at that: first class!" she stopped and turned to him, making her happy dance with her arms.

"I can't open my eyes Natalie, I can't see it, I don't want to see it" answered Monk almost crying, groping at the corridor.

Natalie grabbed his arm and soon the two were seated. The other passengers began to enter the plane and Monk was holding firmly in the arms of the seat, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Mr. Monk, calm down. C'mon, you're inside the plane already. You're doing great, Mr. Monk! Here, I have something for you." said Natalie, looking for something inside her bag. She handed Monk a sleeping pill; from the same pill box he had taken in San Francisco.

"No, thank you Natalie, I will not take it again and get on the wrong plane again to the wrong country again. I'm fine, see?" Monk gave her a forced smile and press strongly the arms of the seat, sweating.

Natalie took a wipe and dried Monk's forehead, taking care not to touch his bandage. She then said, smoothly, "Here, Mr. Monk. I'm here with you and will not let you alone, I promise." she shook Monk's arm softly.

"I am not sure I can lay my trust on you again, Natalie." Monk was looking ahead, not facing Natalie. "First you gave my address to Bianca and then you gave your phone to Adriano." Monk said the agent's name in an Italian accent, causing Natalie to laugh. "See?" Monk amended.

"You shouldn't worry Mr. Monk. Bianca did not get your correct address and phone number. Or Adriano. I was just teasing you."

"Teasing me? Why were you teasing me? Why in the earth would you want to tease me?"

"I wanted to see if you could be at least a bit jealous for me."

"Jealous for you..." Monk mocked Natalie. "No, no, I'm not a jealous person, Natalie. Not a 'teasable' person, not a jealous person, only a frightened person who wants to get out of this plane right now! "

He tried to get up, Natalie held him by the arm and smiling at his overreaction, she continued "You will not go anywhere without me, Mr. Monk, and right now I want to go back home."

Monk looked at Natalie and before he could reply she continued, "I want to go back home with you, Mr. Monk."

She offered the pill to Monk again, this time along with a bottle of Summit Creek.

"How did you…" asked Monk, taking the bottle and looking at its label.

"I'm _me_ Mr. Monk. That's how." Natalie complimented herself.

He took the pill immediately. Then swung back in the seat, fastened the seat belt and tried to relax.

Natalie put her bag in the compartment above their seats; sat up and rested her hand again on Monk's arm.

"You do not have to" started Monk. Natalie did not let him finish it and immediately took her hand off his arm.

"No," Monk straightened and looked at Natalie, "You do not have to compliment yourself Natalie. I owe you more than that." he said, looking seriously at her.

Natalie was speechless, looking back at Monk.

He then, to her surprise, got closer and with his particular uncertainty left a gentle and timeless kiss on her face.

She closed her eyes, not breathing for a few seconds, concentrating her whole self on that magical moment.

"Thank you, Natalie. he said by her ear.

She opened the eyes and saw him sitting back in his seat, grabbing her hand and laying it back on his arm as it was a slow motion scene of a movie. He tapped it twice, adjusted himself on his seat and closed his eyes. He had finally accomplished his previously prepared and not well executed, until that moment, task.

The plane began to move. Natalie was looking at Monk, who breathed calmly and said without opening his eyes "I want to go back home now." He tilted his head to the side, waited a moment, and then added "With you, Natalie."

*********************************************************

**III**

From the window of Gilbert's office, in the airport, Bianca was watching the plane getting ready to leave.

"So, she gave you the wrong number then."

"Yes, that b ** ch. But I can reach them easily there, my love, and I will." Bianca said, changing her attention back to Gilbert.  
"I have to order more vests like the one you wore. It didn't even left a spot on your chest, you see?" and kissed him lightly on the mouth, while rubbed his chest over the shirt.

Agent Bannach passed in front of the office, stopping by the main window of the Airport to check the airplane and Gilbert instinctively tried to hide, looking down.

"Do not worry, my love. This Bannach guy is nobody. I'm unreachable my dear. Don't forget, as long as you stay with me, you'll be the best!"

"You're the best, my one and only Judge. You're the best!" Gilbert laughed openly, embracing Bianca and giving her a long and deep kiss.

The plane was increasing engine force. Monk suddenly looked at Natalie, who was dipping into a fashion magazine, and asked in a 'I know who did it' tone, "How does she know about the relation between the Judge and Trudy's murder?"

Natalie put the magazine away and looked astonished at Monk, while the plane left the ground.

THE END

* * *

_Thank you Jayna and Kathy for all the support!_


End file.
